Bart and Lisa: A Sibling Rivalry
by Orangebird124
Summary: How much trouble can Lisa get into!
1. Chapter 1

Bart and Lisa: A Sibling Rivalry

By: M.G.M.

Hi guys. I've been a huge fan of "The Simpsons" for a very long time and I decided to make a story out of it. It's mostly going to be similar from the movie "Ramona and Beezus" but, a little bit different. Here is my story about how Bart and Lisa know about a very good brother and sister relationship. I hope you all like it as much as I do.

My name is Lisa M. Simpson. I'm eight years old. No matter what my brother Bart tells you I'm not a dork. My dad says I have an overactive imagination, which does come in handy. It makes the fun parts awesome and the scary parts scarier. And frankly, it's good to scare yourself once in a while because if you can't be brave at recess how can you do it when it really counts? Oh well, enough of that. Here is my story of how Bart and I became very close to each other.

Chapter 1: Easy Come, Easy Go

"Okay, stay with me Lisa!" said Milhouse. "You can do it!"

"I'll never make it Milhouse!" I giggled. I was trying to climb my way through the monkey bars.

"Milhouse, Milhouse, Milhouse…" I echoed. "That's my echo off the canyon! Canyon, canyon."

"Don't psych yourself out Lisa. Just don't look down!"

Me, look down? Then I started imagining that I was climbing across the canyon! It was very, very high I could fall! _Oh my God. _I thought nervously.

"It's too far!" I screamed. It echoed through the canyon, and then I heard a rumble! "Uh-oh!" I tried to get myself to another ring but it was too far for me to reach so I used my leg and it went right through it! Then, I heard the bell ring and I fell upside down! My legs were stuck through the rings. Milhouse was trying not to giggle. "Don't just stand there laughing Milhouse! Go get some help!" I exclaimed. Milhouse went to my class and saw my teacher, Ms. Hoover.

"Ms. Hoover, "Lisa's kind of hung up." said Milhouse. Everyone looked at me through the window still upside down on the monkey bars. "Somebody help me!" I screamed. Everyone started laughing at me except Milhouse. "Quiet. Face front." ordered Ms. Hoover as she started to leave the classroom. "Help!"

"Eyes forward. Lock it down", she said again. She left the room, and everyone (all my classmates) came to the window to look at me. "Lisa Simpson! Get down from there. This isn't a circus." said Ms. Hoover madly. When Ms. Hoover got me out of the rings, I accidently fell in the mud and everyone began laughing at me even louder! I was _so _embarrassed!

After school, Bart, Milhouse and I walked back to our house. "Lisa, you hanging upside down cracked me so much so, that I had to tape it on my phone!" laughed Bart. "Lis, you should have seen it from the window it was awesome. You looked like a piñata! Well, without all the candy." said Milhouse. "Guys, knock it off. I'm very embarrassed and I don't want it to happen again." I said furiously. Just then, I saw a big dog!

"Whoa! Look at that dog! In the bush!" I jumped into a prickly bush, pulling Bart and Milhouse with me. "Lis, what did you do that for?" Bart said madly.

"Sorry, I just wanted to protect you guys." I said. I peeked out the bush to study the dog. He was wearing a spiked collar and his fur was brown and white.

"I don't think he's from around here. Maybe he's lost." said Milhouse. "Maybe, he's a werewolf!" said Bart. "Bart, don't be silly. That dog is not a werewolf. Werewolves only come out at night, technically." "Shut up Lisa." said Bart. "Don't let that him hear you. He's quick to pounce." Milhouse gulped and his body started shaking. "P-P-P-Pounce?" "Yeah, more likely he'll pounce and then pin you to the ground. His teeth are sharp and his eyes are in a threatening when he's hunting his next meal…" I was going to say something to Bart but he was gone for a moment and then…"YA!" shouted Bart mischievously. Milhouse and I screamed when we jumped! Bart started laughing. "I got you good!" laughed Bart.

"Bart, you scared the hell out of me and Milhouse!" I said madly.

"Yeah, I could've screamed so loud I nearly lost my soul!" agreed Milhouse madly. The dog looked around and saw a bush. He sniffed into it to see if we were in it. As soon as the dog was about to poke his nose into the bush, he heard a voice.

"Fergus, what are you doing?" his owner asked. The dog stared into the bush trying to find us. "It's just a bush, Fergus. There's no one there. Let's get you back home." The owner started to drag the dog away from the bush when we peeped out from it; "That was close. We could've been dog food by now." Bart said. "I know. Let's get home before we see some more dogs along the way." said Milhouse. "I'm with you!" I agreed. Bart, Milhouse and I reached our house and we didn't see any more dogs! "See you guys tomorrow!" said Milhouse as he started to leave. "Okay bye!" we called.

I went into the mailbox and saw some report cards for me and Bart. _Uh-oh. That's not good. _I thought nervously. "Come on Lisa!" called Bart impatiently. "Coming!" I called back at him. I grabbed the report cards and went into the house with Bart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bart's Way

After Bart and I went into the house, I was teaching Maggie how to stick out her tongue. I tried and tried, showing her just how to do it and then Maggie got it! She stuck her tongue out! "Mom look! I taught Maggie how to stick out her tongue." I said happily. Marge came in to see what was going on. "Really, let me see." she said. Maggie stuck her tongue out again. "Wow! That's great sweetie. Next, can you teach her how to change her own diapers?" said Marge. I giggled. "Oh, could you set the table please, Lisa? And add a plate for Grandpa too." I grabbed the plates and I placed it in the dining room.

"So Mom, are you going to make me spaghetti with Cheetos tonight?" asked Bart when he appeared in the kitchen. "Sure, I'll make that for you." said Marge. "Thanks Mom." said Bart. Just then, I heard a car beep. "Alright!" I cheered. "Dad's home!" I raced to the window and pressed my nose up against it. Homer got out of the car, saw me and bopped my nose with his finger. I giggled. Then, he went to the door. "Daddy!" I exclaimed. "Prepare for impact!" I jumped on him when he came in. He started laughing. "Hey Home Boy! You're home!" exclaimed Bart. "Hey, how are my children?" said Homer. "Good." We said together. "Did you crunch the numbers Dad?" I asked. "You bet I did, Lisa. I crunched them good, real good, the whole darn day." Homer said. Then, he gave me a piggy back ride. "Whoa!" I cried. Then Marge and Grandpa came in. "How was your day Homer?" asked Grandpa. (His name is Abe.) "So far, so good Dad." Homer said. "Well there's always tomorrow. I'll let you two catch up." said Marge. "I made $200 dollars at work today, Marge. It was busy!" Then he accidently stepped on Snowball's tail (That's our cat.) "Ooh, sorry about that, Snowball." he apologized. "I didn't see you there." Snowball went to go eat with Santa's Little Helper (That's our dog.) Then Homer saw Maggie. "Hey Maggie, did you miss Daddy?" he said. Maggie started squealing happily.

"Okay, okay, I miss you too."

"Hey Mom, where's my supper?" called Bart impatiently. "It's coming. Just be patient." said Marge.

Homer spotted the report cards on the table. "Well, well, well. Would you look at that," he said. "A report card from Springfield Elementary school; 'To the parents of Lisa Simpson'. Could this be the latest report card?" I got out of my seat and ran to Homer. Marge came too. "Lisa Simpson gets into fights, steals candy from the vending machines, counterfeits hall passes we recommend juvenile prison." read Homer. "Wait!" I cried. "Let me see!" I looked at the report card and saw all of the A's I got. Homer tricked me! "All A's. We're so proud of you." said Marge happily. "That's our genius girl." agreed Homer happily. "Oh come on now guys, I'm blushing!" I giggled.

Homer turned to Bart. "So boy, Lisa has her report card. Doesn't that mean, I don't know…maybe you should have one, too?" said Homer curiously. "Oh, _that _old thing?" scoffed Bart. "Yeah, that old thing; where would it happen to be?" said Grandpa. Without answering, Bart went into the kitchen and found the refrigerator. He opened the freezer and took out the report card. "That's a good place for it, Marge." said Homer sarcastically. "Yeah, wouldn't want it to spoil." agreed Marge sarcastically. Bart handed Homer the report card. Then he opened it and began to read it. "Bart is a bright young student. However, he has been doing some recent pranks at inappropriate times and gets bad grades when taking a test." Homer and Marge seriously stared at Bart. "Now why would Mrs. Krabappel want to write this, Bart?" said Homer. "Because she's no fun." Bart said, looking all agitated. "That is no excuse." said Marge seriously. "But it's true. Every day, when I try to pass a test, I end up getting a bad grade and I don't get any A's because of my stupid lame-o sister, Lisa! She gets all the A's and I don't!" he complained. "Like today, we were doing vocabulary and I invented the word 'bleedy' and she says 'Bart, that's not a word' and I tell her it's a lot awesomer to say it. She goes 'Awesomer isn't a word either.' What kind of teacher is she? I mean, she can't tell kids not to invent words. Who do you think she is? The president of the world?"

They walked to the dining room and we started to eat our dinner. I couldn't help what Bart said so I started giggling. Bart leaned into my face. "You butt out, Lisa." said Bart angrily with his teeth clenched. "Bart, Mrs. Krabappel is your teacher. You need to respect her all the time instead of doing pranks." said Marge seriously. "Yeah, well, everybody loves Lisa, and _everybody _hates me!" shouted Bart angrily as he banged the table. We didn't answer him. He thought we were laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"We're not laughing, Bart." Marge said seriously. That did it. Bart had enough. He crossed his arms like he was pissed off. "I'm going to say a bad word." he said angrily. We all stopped eating and stared at Bart. "You are?" I asked.

"Mmm-hmm. A _really _bad one."

"Well, if you feel the need to get one out of your system, then go ahead." said Marge. "Yeah, come on boy. I dare you. Double dare you." replied Homer. Bart was silent for a bit and then he shouted… "Crap!" Santa's Little Helper and Snowball stopped eating and stared at Bart. We all stared at him. "Crap! Crap! Crap!" Instead of us being shocked, we all started laughing. "Oh, the 'C' word." laughed Homer. "So that's your idea of a bad word, Bart?" I laughed. "Oh, the 'C' word. How I love it. If only my wife was alive." Grandpa laughed as he wiped a tear away from his eye. Bart, still pissed off, looked at Maggie. "What are you looking at?" he said angrily. Maggie stuck her tongue out again at Bart.

After dinner, Bart locked himself in the bathroom to be alone. Then there was a knock. "Boy, I'm sorry we laughed." apologized Homer. Bart didn't answer him. He saw a can of shaving cream in the cabinet. He opened it and started swirling it around the sink. When the can was out of shaving cream, Bart threw it away and pulled out a piece of paper with a pen and began writing on it. He then put it on the sink. He chuckled evilly. He unlocked the door and left quietly. Homer went in the bathroom to see why Bart was in there so long. He saw the shaving cream in the sink and the note next to it. It said, 'Sink out of order.' Homer chuckled. Marge came in the bathroom with Maggie. "What's he done now?" she said. Then she gasped and saw the sink and the note that Homer was holding. "Sink out of order." she read. Homer started laughing again. "Crap!" he laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bart and Martin

Bart went into the tree house to be alone. He was leaning on one of the window sills and sighed. Just then, he heard someone. He turned around and saw Martin.

"Hey Bart," he called. "How's the air up there?"

"Hi Martin." said Bart in a deadpan voice.

"Can I come up?" called Martin.

"Sure, I don't see why not."

Then Martin climbed up the ladder and sat next to Bart. "Your parents told me I could find you up here. That was a fine job you did with the shaving cream, nice touch!" said Martin. "So, why are you out here by yourself?"

"Because nobody cares about me. My pranks seem to be getting old, I get bad grades and I'm not allowed to ride my skateboard in the hallways." said Bart sadly.

"Oh, I see. Hey, remember when you and I were going against each other for class president?" said Martin.

"Yeah, I remember that. You won and I lost. I feel like nobody is interested in me, for example, if Maggie burps, everyone thinks it's so cute. Two days ago, she poured milk all over herself and Dad stopped to take pictures. When it's my turn to do stuff, nobody even cares." Bart said.

"That's too bad. What about the time in 'show and tell' you were presenting a video of your cat giving birth to kittens?"

Then Bart's gloominess melted away and changed into a smile. "Okay, I remember _that _one and I also remember rewinding the video and then the whole class screamed!" replied Bart.

"See, there you go! It's not that everyone doesn't care about you, it's just that some of your jokes get too old and people would like to hear new jokes." said Martin happily.

"Yeah, you're right! Oh, and there's something else on my mind."

"What is it?"

"I've been trying for so long to get an 'A' like Lisa, but I end up getting bad grades like a 'D' and an 'F'. It's awful! I can't take it anymore!" exclaimed Bart.

"I think you haven't been trying very hard. What do you think causes you to fail?" Martin said.

"Uh, distractions?" Bart asked.

"Uh-huh. A lot of distractions! The week before you take a test, it's very important to do a lot of studying so your brain gets smarter, just like mine!" explained Martin.

"Wow! I think you're right! Maybe I should start doing that!" he said happily. "When is the next test?"

"Next Tuesday. We're doing a test about John F. Kennedy. It may be tricky, but you have a lot to study about him! Always read the biography!"

"Okay! I'll remember that! Thanks for your help, Martin!" said Bart happily.

"Anytime!" Martin said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Hole in the House

The next morning, Bart and I were sleeping in our beds in our room, when suddenly, I heard a noise outside! I got out of bed quickly and tugged Bart's arm.

"Bart, wake up!" I exclaimed. Bart yawned and sat up.

"What is it Lisa?" asked Bart sleepily.

"I hear rumbling! The construction workers are at our house!" I cried.

"Oh my God! We gotta go see what's going on!" he cried. Bart and I got dressed and went downstairs to see. We saw the construction workers chopping up a wall with an ax. Now, Bart and I knew what we meant, we were getting a new back door. Then, Marge came in with Maggie.

"Good morning kids, I almost forgot to tell you something yesterday, we're getting a new back door." said Marge.

"That's what I heard when I woke up this morning!" I exclaimed.

"I'm gonna invite Milhouse over this afternoon." Bart said as he got out his MyPhone.

Later, that afternoon, when Milhouse came over, we waited for the construction workers to finish working on the hole. When they finished working, it was time to jump through the hole and play.

"Okay. We're clear." said Milhouse. We ran together and jumped through the hole.

"Cowabunga!" shouted Bart happily.

"Yahoo!" I shouted happily.

"Whoo-hoo! This is awesome!" shouted Milhouse. We pretended to jump through the hole with costumes. I was a scuba diver, Bart was a bird and Milhouse was an astronaut. I came running with a bed sheet (from my bed) pretending I was going sky diving. I could hear the man on the radio say, "Control tower, we've reached 30,000 feet. Lisa, you are clear for airdrop." I imagined myself jumping off from the hole and I was falling fast! I got out my parachute and started drifting down. I saw clouds shifting into many shapes. I saw a cloud rabbit, a cloud teddy bear and a cloud mouse. "Hi." I giggled. Then the clouds cleared and I could see the whole city of Springfield!

"Wow! I can see the whole city up there!" I exclaimed. Then I drifted slowly back to my yard. "This is the best day ever!" I shouted happily.

"Yeah, I wish I had a hole in my house!" replied Milhouse.

"It's great to have a hole in the house." agreed Bart.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt your fun, but I'll tell you what." said Marge. "If you can settle down for a few hours, I'll see if Dad can take us out to dinner." Then we all got excited.

"Dinner?!" we cried.

"Can we go to the Krusty Burger?" asked Bart.

"I want to come to!" replied Milhouse. "Of course you can come Milhouse." Marge said.

"What time is Dad supposed to come home?" I asked. Marge looked at her watch. "5:00p.m. so we should go out at 5:30p.m." "Alright!" we exclaimed. Then Bart, Milhouse and I did a high five together. "Krusty Burger here we come!"

Later that evening, Bart was helping Grandpa get ready to go out.

"Could you straighten my tie a bit more, please?" he asked politely.

"I'm trying, Grandpa." said Bart. Then, he finally got it! "There you go. I'm gonna go get my comics." He went into the bedroom to get some Radioactive Man comic books.

"Nice tie, Grandpa." I said when I walked in.

"Thanks, Lisa. This is one of my favorites, I like to wear it when I was going out to eat." said Grandpa. Just then, I heard a car beep.

"He's home!" I cried.

"Who's home?" asked Grandpa?

"Dad! _Hello_!" I shouted looking a bit agitated. Then, I ran to the window and waited for him to bop my nose like he usually does, but he walked right into the house. _Hey, Dad didn't bop my nose. _I thought. _What happened? _

"Hey Dad!" said Bart as he ran to greet Homer. Then I leapt into his arms.

"Daddy!" I said. "Did you crunch the numbers?"

"Well, today they kind of crunched me back." said Homer.

"How come you didn't bop my nose like you usually do?" I asked sadly.

"Well, I have to tell your Mom and Grandpa something. However, I got a surprise for the both of you." Homer said. He went into his bag and pulled out 2 gummy snacks. They were from Krusty the clown.

"Wow! Krusty gummy snacks! Thanks!" Bart and I said.

"You're welcome; now, why don't you go share them and let me talk to your Mom and Grandpa for a bit, okay?"

"No problem, Dad!" we said.

Bart and I sat on the stairs eating our gummy snacks while we heard talking. "Bart, I think something's wrong." I said feeling very worried.

"How can you tell?" asked Bart.

"Because I hear them whispering." I said as I ate another gummy. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. Not this time." said Bart as he ate another gummy. "But something tells me we're not going to the Krusty Burger."

"We're not?"

"Nope. I texted Milhouse to let him know and he said alright."

I heard dad say…"I'll bet the kids are gonna be so disappointed when they find this out." said Homer.

"Should I tell them?" asked Marge.

"Yeah, I think you should." he said. Marge came to the stairs while we were still eating our gummies.

"Kids, I have some sad news for you." said Marge. "Your father has lost his job." "What?!" we cried.

"It's true. He got fired for accidently spilling the oil while trying to make the fries." Bart and I felt like crying, but we couldn't. We were really sad.

"Don't worry, I'll find a job." said Homer as he walked in Then he bended down to us. "The good news is I got a little extra time to spend with you."

"But Daddy," I said sadly. "How are you going to get a new job?"

"Don't worry, I'll find one in the newspaper. When I get a job, I'll be able to make money again." said Homer happily. "Trust me." "We do trust you." said Bart.

Later that night, Bart was putting on his green pajamas on, while I was putting on my nightgown. We washed our faces and brushed out teeth. Then we climbed into bed. "You realize we're gonna be poor now, right?" said Bart.

"No, we're not." I said.

"Oh really? Have you seen how many bills they get? It's insane. Everything costs money, even water." he replied.

"Well on payday, we get money and that's good. We have everything for now." "That's what you think." Bart got his Krusty doll and snuggled up with him. Then Homer came into our room.

"Hey, lights out, kids. You've got a long day in school tomorrow." said Homer.

"Good night, Dad." we said. Then he turned off the lights and left the room. I was trying to sleep, but I couldn't. I was looking at the hole in our house. I was really scared.

"Bart?" I said nervously. "It's sort of scary having a hole in the house. Don't you think?" Bart didn't answer. He was sleeping with his Krusty doll. "Bart?"

"I'm trying to sleep, Lisa." said Bart sleepily. Then I heard a growl.

"Bart, did you hear that growling?"

"It's probably just your stomach, genius." Bart said. "Unless it's something else." "Bart, stop it." I said nervously.

"Like a ferocious, hungry," he said mischievously.

"Stop it! You're freaking me out."

"Slithering beast that feeds on little smart dorks like _you_." Then he did an evil chuckle. The next thing I knew, he was gone!

"Bart? Where did you go?" I said looking really scared. I looked all around and suddenly… Bart pounced on my bed from out of nowhere with a flashlight! "YA!" he shouted. I screamed as I covered myself under my sheets. Then he started laughing really hard.

"I got you again!" laughed Bart. Then he climbed back into bed. "You're too easy." "Bart, it's not funny." I said madly as I came out from the sheets.

"I thought it was." said Bart giggling. Then we went back to sleep. _Bart Simpson, _he thought. _You've done it again. _Then we heard running footsteps. It was Homer as he entered our room.

"Huh, I could've sworn I heard a scream." Homer said. "Oh well, maybe it was just my imagination. Sleep tight." Then he left the room. Bart chuckled mischievously in his sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Show and Tell show off

The next morning, Bart and I got dressed and ready for school. When we walked out of the bedroom, we heard singing. It was coming from the bathroom. I peeked through the door, and it was Homer who was singing in the shower.

"_Working 9 to 5. What a way to make a living, barely getting by. It's all taking and no giving they just use your mind and they never give you credit, it's enough to drive you crazy if you let it!" _sung Homer. Then, I had an idea.

"Watch this, Bart." I said. I tiptoed into the bathroom and I flushed the toilet. Then Bart and I ran off as fast as we could. Homer stopped singing and he started screaming like a maniac!

"AAH! HOT! HOT! HOT!" he screamed. "Who the hell did this to me?!" We were laughing when we came downstairs.

"Excellent job, Lis!" said Bart happily.

"Thanks." I said. Then we went into the kitchen to have our breakfast. There were waffles on the table.

"Waffles! Alright!" we exclaimed. Then we started to eat them. Marge came into the kitchen with Maggie and Grandpa.

"Good morning, kids." said Marge. "I see you're enjoying the waffles I made for you."

"It's delicious, nice work." I said. Then I poured some more syrup on the waffles and then I handed it over to Bart.

"So what are you going to do in school today?" asked Grandpa.

"Show and tell. I'm going to tell my friends about the hole in the house." replied Bart.

"What a coincidence! So am I!" I said.

Suddenly, Santa's Little Helper came over to the table and tried to steal some waffles.

"Sorry boy, no waffles for you." Bart said, as he shoved his plate away from him. "This is a human food and you can't have it."

"Lisa, would you hold Maggie for me?" said Marge.

"I have to get Santa's Little Helper's food."

"Sure, Mom." I said. Marge handed Maggie over to me while she went to get the dog food. We continued eating our waffles until it was all gone. Then we placed our dirty dishes into the sink and went into the living room. Bart was looking at the telephone.

"Hey Lis, want to make a prank call again from Moe's Tavern?" asked Bart.

"Sure, but can I do it?" I said. "Of course you can. I have the perfect name for you." said Bart. Then he whispered something into my ear.

At Moe's Tavern, Moe was cleaning the counter when he heard the phone ring.

"Yeah, Moe's Tavern, Moe speaking." he said.

"Hello, is Bob there?" I asked.

"Who…?"

"Bob last name Wire."

"Uh, hold on a second." said Moe. Then he turned to his customers. "I'm looking for Bob; Bob Wire. Is there a Bob Wire in the house? This is important!" he called. Then his customers started laughing really hard. Moe realized that he got pranked again.

"Hey, wait a minute. Bob Wire?! It's you again, isn't it?!" Moe barked. "When I get my hands on you, I'll put you in a cage and dump you into the lava until you go to hell!" Then I hung up the phone and I fell on the floor, laughing hysterically. The tears were streaming down my face.

"Lisa, you're laughing so hard that you're crying!" said Bart. "I know! It's so funny I could laugh about it all day!" I laughed. Then the bus arrived. I got up from the floor, wiping away my tears.

"Have a nice day in school, kids!" said Marge.

"Thanks, Mom!" we said. Then we said good-bye to Maggie and Grandpa. And Homer too, oops… I almost forgot.

When Bart and I got to school, I went into my classroom and I pulled out a drawing. It was me and Milhouse sitting on a hill watching the sunset.

"Nice doodles." said Ralph.

"They're not doodles," I replied. "They're sketches, but thank you anyway."

"Where did you get that drawing?" asked Chuck. "Milhouse drew it for me." I answered. Then I heard a voice. It was Ms. Hoover.

"Is everyone in their seats?" said Ms. Hoover. She entered the classroom. "I'm about to round the corner and good morning." We sat perfectly still and we acted nice.

"Good morning, Ms. Hoover." we said.

"Did you study for the JFK test over the weekend?" she asked. Then Janey raised her hand.

"Ms. Hoover, I'm not going to be here for the JFK test because I have a doctor's appointment to go to." said Janey. "I did study so is it okay if I can do it before the end of the day?"

"Sure you can. Now, today we are going to have our show and tell. Who would like to go first?" Ms. Hoover said. We all raised our hands. I went first and I got out my helmet and my goggles. When I put it on, everyone (except Janey) started giggling at me! "Shh." Ms. Hoover shushed. Everyone stopped giggling; then she pretended she was using a remote control. "Mute button. Mute button. What am I doing? I'm muting you. Lisa, go on."

"Thank you, Ms. Hoover." I said politely. "Well, for show and tell, I'm going to tell you about the most amazing thing that happened over the weekend. Some nice workmen in yellow helmets came to my house and chopped a great big hole in it." I was expecting some good comments; instead, I got the giggles from my friends.

"But they did, I'm not joking. It was so big I could see all of Springfield. Milhouse came over and he jumped through the hole." I explained, looking all agitated. Then all of my friends (especially Janey) exploded into laughter.

"That's enough now, Lisa." said Ms. Hoover.

"Ms. Hoover," I said, taking off my helmet and my goggles. "I'm not lying."

"Show's over. Please take your seat."

"Yes, Ms. Hoover." I went back to my desk, still agitated.

Meanwhile, in Bart's class, they were having show and tell too.

"Okay, who would like to go first?" asked Mrs. Krabappel. They all raised their hands. Milhouse went first and he took out his inhaler.

"This is my inhaler. It helps me breath better because I have asthma." explained Milhouse. "To do it, all I have to do is press this button and…" His explaining was cut, because he accidently sprayed his inhaler into his eyes. Then they all started laughing at him.

"AAH! I can't see!" screamed Milhouse. "My eyes! My eyes are burning!" He ran out of the classroom.

"Thank you, Milhouse. Who would like to go next?" said Mrs. Krabappel. Bart took out his yellow helmet and his goggles and went next.

"Now, today for show and tell, I'm going to tell you about the most amazing thing that happened over the weekend. Some workers came over to my house and chopped a great big hole in it." said Bart. Everyone started laughing at him.

"They did, I'm not joking." said Bart getting all agitated.

"We've heard of that one before." Martin said.

"Guys, this isn't a joke." Bart said. "Milhouse came over and he jumped through the hole."

"You're just making that up." said Wendell. Then Bart was starting to get pissed off. "NO! THIS IS FOR REAL! MILHOUSE WAS THERE! HE JUMPED THROUGH THE HOLE!" he yelled angrily.

"Bart! Take your seat!" scolded Mrs. Krabappel. "We do not shout in the fourth grade." Without answering, Bart went back into his seat, still pissed off.

"I wish I had a different teacher who would believe in me." Bart said under his breath, but Mrs. Krabappel heard him.

"I heard that!" she said madly. "How would you like to go see Principal Skinner?" Bart got out of his seat and stood on his desk.

"How would you like to kiss my ass?" he answered back. Then everyone gasped.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, BART SIMPSON?!" hollered Mrs. Krabappel madly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Actually, what I said was," said Bart. Then he got out a megaphone and put it on loud. "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO KISS MY ASS, MRS. KRABAPPEL?!" Then, Mrs. Krabappel stood there with her mouth open.

"Uh-oh, now you've really done it, Simpson." said Nelson, acting all surprised.

"Yeah, now you're in big trouble and you are gonna be so sorry." agreed Martin.

"Go to Principal Skinner's office, Bart." said Mrs. Krabappel, pointing at the door.

"Fine with me!" hollered Bart angrily. He jumped off his desk and headed to the door. "Lousy morons!" then he slammed the door hard and left. Everyone stood there in silence for a while, and then Mrs. Krabappel broke the silence.

"Sorry about that. Let's get back to our show and tell." she said. "Who would like to go next?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Where's the Bank going to take the House?!

After school, Bart and I were walking home with Milhouse. We were mad at him.

"You saw them chop the hole in my house." replied Bart.

"Actually, no. They pried it with crowbars." said Milhouse. "Technically, they _pried _it."

"That's what Bart and I meant," I said, looking all agitated. "Now, Ms. Hoover thinks I'm a liar and she's going to tell my parents that and then, I'm in big trouble tonight."

"Yeah, thanks to you, I had to go to Principal Skinner's office and I got suspended from recess for a whole day!" agreed Bart angrily.

"Well, the both of you are troublemakers sometimes, but mostly, you are." Milhouse said.

"Maybe you should _technically _look for a new best friend!" I said angrily.

"Yeah, a new best friend who never lies and always tells the truth!" Bart said angrily in agreement. Suddenly, we saw Milhouse's father, Kirk.

"Hey son," he called. "How was school today?"

"It was alright, except that when I was showing everyone my inhaler, I accidently sprayed it into my eyes." said Milhouse. "But don't worry, I'm okay now."

"That's good to hear." said Kirk. Then, Bart started giggling about what happened to Milhouse in show and tell, so I punched him in the arm to stop him from giggling.

"Lisa!" protested Bart. "What was that for?"

"To stop you from laughing at Milhouse." I explained.

"Sorry."

"So, uh, what are you guys doing?" asked Kirk.

"We're on our way home from school to tell our parents about show and tell; it's not that good." I said.

"Why isn't it good?"

"Because Bart and Lisa made up a story about the hole in the house." said Milhouse, before Bart and I could say anything. I pretended I had a watch on my wrist. (This almost always works whenever I'm stuck with somebody.)

"Oh! Look at the time!" I said. "Mom, Dad, Grandpa and Maggie are worried about us! We gotta get home fast!"

"Yeah, you're right!" exclaimed Bart. "Come on, let's go! See you later, Milhouse and Kirk!"

"Bye guys! See you!" called Milhouse. Bart and I started running as fast as we could. We were hoping we wouldn't run into the mean dog, Fergus again. Guess what? We didn't! So, we arrived home just in time.

"Excellent thinking, Lis!" said Bart proudly.

"Thanks, good idea huh…" I said. Then, we went into the house.

"Hi! We're home!" we said.

"Hi kids! We're in the backyard!" called Marge. Bart and I placed our backpacks on the coat hanger. Then, I saw Santa's Little Helper running towards me!

"No, no, no, no, wait! Wait! Don't!" I exclaimed. But it was too late. He pounced right on me, pinning me to the floor, licking my face. Then I bursted into giggles; I couldn't help it.

"Okay, okay! I'm glad to see you too, boy." I laughed. "Would you get off of me already?" So he did. He got off of me and I got up from the floor, wiping my face from dog slobber. Bart came to me, looking all impatient.

"What's taking you so long?" he said.

"Ask him." I said as I pointed to Santa's Little Helper. He was scratching his ears.

"Come on now, Lis. You can play with Santa's Little Helper later." He took my arm and we went into the backyard. When we got there, we saw a trampoline!

"Alright!" we exclaimed. "A trampoline!"

"I wanted to surprise you kids when you came home from school." said Homer. Bart and I threw our arms around him.

"Thanks Dad!" we said. Then Marge came over to him.

"Homer, don't you remember what happened last time you bought a trampoline?" she said, looking all worried. He sat down on a chair, drinking his beer can that's called, Duff. (He's been drinking Duff for a long time!)

"Don't worry Marge, I have it under control." he said. "This time I bought this trampoline, and it's safe and it has protection nets so that way, nobody will fall out and get hurt, ever again. Trust me."

"Okay, I trust you." said Marge.

"Can we go test it out, Dad?" asked Bart.

"It's yours." he replied. Bart and I ran to the trampoline and we started jumping on it.

"Cowabunga! This is better than jumping through the hole in the house!" shouted Bart happily.

"Yeah! Let's see who can jump the highest!" I said. Bart and I started jumping as high as we could.

"I can go higher than you!" I shouted happily.

"No, I can go higher than you!" shouted Bart happily. We jumped on the trampoline for a long time until we were out of breath. We got off the trampoline, and it was hard to catch our breath.

"It looks like it's a tie, Bart." I panted, trying to catch my breath.

"Yeah, I agree." Bart panted, also trying to catch his breath. We went into the kitchen to get a drink. While we were there, we heard some talking.

"Look, I can take care of the kids and they never cause any trouble." said Grandpa.

"Are you sure, Dad?" said Homer.

"Of course I'm sure. Now you two go get ready for the meeting." As soon as Homer and Marge were about to go upstairs, I went to the stairs, blocking their way.

"What meeting are you talking about?" I asked.

"Sweetie, your father and I are going to your school to have a meeting with your teacher, Ms. Hoover, Mrs. Krabappel, Bart's teacher and Principal Skinner." replied Marge.

"Look, I've heard having meetings with teachers can be really boring," I said trying to not let them go, but they just kept walking upstairs. "They make your brain numb and they're really, _really _boring."

"Nice try Lis, but we're going and that's that." said Homer. Then he and Marge went into their bedroom.

"Marge, I want to call the bank tomorrow and cancel the loan." he said.

"What do you mean 'cancel the loan'? There's a gaping hole in the house." she said. Bart and I listened to our parents' conversation from the stairs.

"Bart," I said, looking all worried. "What are they talking about?"

"I have absolutely no clue, Lisa." replied Bart. Then we heard Homer say, "Hey, I'd rather sell it than let the bank take the house." It echoed in my mind. Then I imagined the crane coming to take the house. I ran outside, taking my cat, Snowball with me. The crane grabbed its claws on the roof of the house. It slowly lifted it up. Bart, Homer, Marge, Grandpa, Maggie and Santa's Little Helper came running to the front porch. We watched it being driven away. We were very sad.

"Our house." I sobbed. Back in real life, I was back on the stairs, still listening to Homer and Marge's conversation.

"Can we just talk about this later, Homer?" said Marge.

"Yeah, sure, okay." said Homer as he got out his coat.

"Mom, wait! You don't know what you're doing!" I cried.

"No more stalling." said Marge seriously. "We're going to the meeting and that's the end of the conversation." She kissed me and Bart good-bye.

"Be good for Grandpa." said Homer. Grandpa came in with Maggie.

"Don't worry, they're always good. Aren't you?" said Grandpa. We nodded in agreement. Then Homer and Marge left the house. Grandpa went into the kitchen to get Maggie her bottle. We followed him.

"Grandpa, where's the bank going to take the house?" we asked anxiously.

"Don't worry, it's just an expression. They don't take it anywhere." He explained. We sighed in relief.

"They just sell it to someone else."

"What?!"

"You kids are going to be fine and so is the house." Then we went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Bart, I'm scared. I don't want to lose our home." I said nervously. My heart was pounding really hard. Then he put his arm around me.

"Look, Grandpa said that we're going to be fine." said Bart, trying to stay optimistic. He was going to say something else, but he heard his MyPhone ring. "Sorry, I gotta take this call." He took his MyPhone out of his pocket and began to answer it. "What do you want, Martin?" he said madly. He started leaving the living room and I began to follow him.

"Bart, we can't move. This is our house we belong here." I begged. "I don't want to leave 742 Evergreen Terrace."

"Lisa, I'm on the phone with Martin and I can't be interrupted." said Bart madly. Then he went into the closet to talk to his friend in private. I went to the stairs, sat down and buried my hands into my face.

"Oh, why did Dad have to lose his job?" I moaned.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Lemonade Stand

I went into the bathroom, taking my cat, Snowball with me. I sat in the bathtub with her, petting and holding her.

"I guess you're the only one left to talk to." I said softly. "I know you're old, so I'm going to say this gently. We're in a lot of trouble Snowball. We need money or we might lose our house for good." Snowball gave a purr and she leaned a bit closer.

"Aw, don't worry. I'm going to help. Nobody thinks I can, but I can. I can be extraordinary." Then she meowed quietly and she nodded her head. "I'm glad you and I agree." I gave Snowball a kiss on her head.

The next day, I was carrying a desk and I set it down on the sidewalk. I made it into a lemonade stand. I used the lemons to make lemonade and I set the lemonades on the desk. I also made a sign that says "Delicious lemonade for $1".

_Lisa Simpson, _I thought happily. _You're going to be the best lemonade seller ever. _I also got a chair so I can watch people come by to see if they want any lemonade. Suddenly, I saw Bart running out of the house towards me. He looked angry.

"Lisa, what the hell do you think you're doing and why is my desk on the sidewalk?" said Bart angrily.

"First of all, it's our desk and second of all, I'm using it to make a lemonade stand." I explained.

"I don't know if you should be doing that. Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"It's just a lemonade stand and last time we had it, some of the lawyers quickly closed it due to not having a vending permit. This time, it won't happen again and we're going to make a lot of money. Trust me."

Before Bart could say something, a police car came by. It was Chief Wiggum and his friend Eddie.

"Hi guys, having a nice day?" said Bart, trying not to look all worried.

"Anything bad going on around Springfield lately?" I asked, also trying not to look all worried.

"Actually, no. It's been quiet around Springfield right now." said Chief Wiggum. "So, what are you kids doing?"

"We're having a lemonade stand and nobody came by to buy some lemonade yet." I explained.

"Hey, um, I'm kind of thirsty and I haven't had a drink since last night." said Eddie.

"Really?" I said, looking all surprised.

"Yep. I could use a glass of lemonade. Would you like one, Clancy?"

"No thanks. I'm good." said Chief Wiggum.

"Okey dokey, that'll be one dollar please." I said. Eddie took out a $1 and he gave it to me and I gave him the lemonade. "Thank you and enjoy your lemonade."

"Will do. You've made my day, by the way." Said Eddie happily. And he took a sip of his lemonade.

"So, why are you having a lemonade stand?" asked Chief Wiggum.

"Because my Dad lost his job, so I'm going to make money and it's for the house." I explained. Bart jumped into my conversation.

"No, no, no, no. Lisa meant on the house." said Bart.

"Oh, so it's on the house, eh? I get it now." Eddie replied, still drinking his lemonade.

"Well, Eddie and I really loved to stay and chat, but we gotta go back to the police station. We have some more crimes to solve." said Chief Wiggum.

"Okay, thanks for stopping by. And say hi to Ralph for me." said Bart, as he was waving good-bye.

"Will do."

"Thanks for the lemonade!" said Eddie. They went back in the police car and drove away. I looked at the $1 that Eddie gave me and I did a little dance.

"Lisa, what are you doing now?" asked Bart, looking all agitated.

"I'm doing a little bit of a dance because I got a $1 from Eddie. This means we're going to have a lot of customers and we're going to make a lot of money! Our house will be saved and our nightmare will be over!" I said happily.

"Nightmare?" said Bart curiously. I stopped dancing and I looked at Bart.

"Yeah, Dad got fired. If we don't make any money, we would have to lose our home and live on the street." I said as my voice was breaking. My eyes started filling with tears. Bart hugged me tight.

"Lisa, don't worry. Dad said he's going to find a job and he'll be able to make money again. We'll still have our house." said Bart quietly.

A tear rolled down my cheek and it fell on the back of Bart's shirt, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Okay, I won't think about losing our home again." I said, trying to blink back the tears. I went back to the lemonade stand, looking for more customers when suddenly, I saw Milhouse!

"Hey, Milhouse! You look thirsty!" I called, waving my arms. Milhouse came over to the lemonade stand.

"Lisa, what are you doing?" asked Milhouse.

"I'm having a lemonade stand and I'm going to make a lot of money." I explained.

"Really? What are you going to do with all that money?"

"I'm saving it for my house." Bart jumped into my conversation again.

"No, no, no, no. She meant on the house." said Bart.

"Oh, ok. I'll have a lemonade. I could use a break from all of this hard work from painting the fences." said Milhouse.

"Okey, dokey. That'll be one dollar please." I replied.

"Oh, Lisa, Milhouse doesn't have to pay. It's free samples for special guests." Bart answered.

"Come on, Bart. I need the money for the house." I protested. But Bart ignored me and gave the lemonade to Milhouse. He got another glass of lemonade for himself. Suddenly, a fly landed in his cup!

"But, Bart!" I said, getting all anxious.

"Shut up, Lisa." said Bart seriously. He and Milhouse clinked the cups and started to drink it.

"Bart!"

"I said shut up, Lisa."

"But, Bart!" I yelled. Bart drank the cup and didn't notice that the fly was in it.

"Bart! Don't drink that! That won't taste…" But it was too late. Bart noticed that he had a fly in his mouth. He spit the lemonade and the fly out at Milhouse! Milhouse groaned in disgust.

"…good." I finished quickly. Bart's face was turning red and he had his mouth open and starred at Milhouse.

"He's right. No charge for that." I said.

Bart was in the bedroom and he had his face buried in a pillow. "I want to die! Just let me die!" he sobbed. "I hate my life!" I peeked through the door to check on Bart.

"Bart?" I said. Bart lifted his face from the pillow with tears streaming down his face.

"No. Go away." said Bart angrily as he pointed at the door. "Get out. Milhouse will never speak to me again and it's all your fault! You've done enough!"

"Done enough of what?" I asked curiously.

"You know, trouble! You've done enough trouble for one day!" I went over to Bart's bed and I sat down next to him.

"But what did I do that causes trouble?" I said.

"You embarrassed me in front of Milhouse! If I didn't know better, I'd swear you were actually trying to ruin my life." explained Bart.

"Ruin your life?" I snorted as I was starting to laugh.

"It's not funny, Lis." growled Bart. But I couldn't help it and I roared into laughter.

"It is funny. I could laugh about it all day!" I laughed. Suddenly, I fell off the bed, still laughing hysterically.

"Look, you run around like a dork and you even stuck me with my stupid nickname." Bart said as he buried his face back in the pillow. I stopped laughing and I looked at Bart.

"But I was just a baby then, and I meant to call you Bartholomew. It just came out wrong, that's all."

"Yeah, tell me about. Who could ever like a nickname for a boy whose name is Bart?" he asked.

"Fart?" I asked. Then Bart got angry and he grabbed a pillow and threw it at me.

"Get out! And take your stupid cat with you!" snarled Bart. He found Snowball under his bed and gave her to me.

"But, Bart…" I tried to explain.

"Go! Get out you little dork!" he shouted. I quickly ran out of the bedroom, taking Snowball with me.

"Well, I guess this means we're on our own now, Snowball." I said looking all gloomy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Studying for the JFK test

Bart was in the bedroom, playing with his MyPhone when suddenly, Martin came by.

"Hey Bart, what are you doing laying on your bed by yourself?" said Martin.

"Hey Martin." said Bart. "I'm just looking at my MyPhone." replied Bart. He was scrolling through the pictures that he has in his photos. Martin came over to his bed, but Bart quickly turned his MyPhone away from him.

"Bart, what are you looking at on your MyPhone?" asked Martin.

"Nothing. There's nothing to see here." Bart said, pressing his MyPhone against his chest so Martin wouldn't see.

"No, seriously. What are you looking at?"

"I told you. Nothing!"

"Would you just give me the MyPhone for a second? I need to see what you're looking at."

"You can't! It's none of your business!" Now Bart was getting agitated because he didn't want to show something to Martin on his MyPhone. Then Martin tried to take the MyPhone out of Bart's hands, but he ended up wrestling with Bart on the floor.

"Hey! Let go!" shouted Bart furiously. "There's nothing to see here!"

"Could you just give it to me?" Martin said, trying to take the MyPhone off of Bart's hands. "I just want to see what you're looking at!"

"No! You can't! If you don't let go of my MyPhone, you're dead meat!" Bart growled, angrily.

"Give me the MyPhone! I need to see what you're looking at!" Martin ripped the MyPhone out of Bart's hands and he looked at the picture of Milhouse's inside out body. Then he turned to Bart.

"Uh, Bart," said Martin, all confused. "What is this?"

"Oh! That's a picture of Milhouse's inside out body that I took when he and I became the Myth crackers." explained Bart.

"Myth crackers? Is that the TV show of when they do dumb things that don't even happen in real life?" asked Martin, as he gave his MyPhone back to Bart.

"Yep. That's the one." he said. "Let's say that after you eat spaghetti and meatballs, you dive into the pool and then you drown."

Martin rolled his eyes and said in a sarcastic voice, "That's fake, Bart."

"Okay, if you drop a penny on somebody from a very high place, they'll die."

"Still fake and it never happens."

"Okay, then using a cell phone at a gas station is dangerous."

"**Fake**!"

"If you look into the mirror and say Eleanor Mackie three times, you will die."

"Still fake and it never happens at all. Besides, we don't know what happened to her, anyway."

Bart tried to think of something else, but he ran out of words to say.

"Another thing, did you study for the JFK test?" asked Martin.

"Oh yes!" Bart said in an exaggerating voice. "I did study."

"Really? Let me test you." said Martin.

"Okay."

"When was John F. Kennedy born on?"

"Uh, in the 1600's?" Martin stood there all frozen, realizing that Bart had not been studying at all.

"Really. Wow." said Martin seriously, starring at him. "The JFK test is on Tuesday and you need to study a lot if you want to get an 'A'."

"Okay. I'll do it." said Bart. He went into his school bag, got out his book and went to the desk.

"Good job, Bart!" said Martin proudly. He went over to the desk. "Here's a tip. If you need to study, it's always best to keep the door locked and to make sure that nothing distracts you."

"Really? Does it work?" asked Bart.

"Sure. If the TV is on in the other room, I always keep my door locked so I wouldn't hear it." explained Martin.

"I didn't know that! I'm going to give it a try!" Bart said, happily.

"That's great! Well, I got to go now, so see you soon! Remember, study!" said Martin as he left the room. Bart quickly got out of his seat and locked the door to make sure that nothing would distract him. Then he went back to his desk and started to study.

"Chapter 1: John Fitzgerald Kennedy was born on May 29, 1917, at 83 Beals Street in Brookline, Massachusetts. He is the second son of his parents, Joseph P. Kennedy Sr. and Rose Fitzgerald. Kennedy lived in Brookline for ten years and he attended Edward Devotion School, Noble and Greenough Lower School and the Dexter School through 4th grade." read Bart. He was trying to continue, but then he was hearing the birds chirping outside. He stopped reading and headed to the window.

"Oh, please be quiet you birds!" he shouted. "I'm trying to study!" He closed the blinds and then he went back to his desk. He was trying to find the page where he left off, but then he got distracted. He slapped himself on the cheek with his hands repeatedly.

"Do you want to get an 'A' on the test? Concentrate, man!" he said to himself. Then he continued reading the book.

Meanwhile, I was in the living room, watching "The Itchy And Scratchy Show" and I saw an episode called, "Bleeder Of The Pack". Scratchy is a motorcycle cop and he was talking to a civilian. All of a sudden, troublemaker hoodlum Itchy snuck up behind Scratchy and then he chained his tail to a parking meter!

He then got into his car, driving by Scratchy and yelled, "Nuts to you, copper!" Then, Scratchy took off on his motorcycle, chasing Itchy. When the slack on the chain, on his tail ran out, Scratchy's uniform and his skin got yanked off and he fell off his motorcycle! Suddenly, two mice in an ambulance arrived and they placed Scratchy in the ambulance and they took him to the airport and they put him on a plane. Scratchy sighed in relief as the plane took off. Then he noticed his fellow passengers. The Big Bopper, Ritchie Valens and Buddy Holly. But then they revealed themselves to be vampires and advanced on Scratchy. Then the plane crashed!

I laughed really hard. "Ah, Itchy and Scratchy, you make me laugh!" I laughed as I wiped a tear away from my eye. Then, I turned off the TV and I looked at the clock. It was 3:30p.m.

"I just remembered something!" I cried. "I got to study for the JFK test before Tuesday!" I quickly ran upstairs to the bedroom, but the door was locked! I started pounding on it several times.

"Lisa, do you mind?" shouted Bart. "I'm trying to study for the JFK test!"

"Well, could you at least let me in?" I asked, all agitated. "I also need to study for the JFK test! This is important!"

Bart unlocked the door and he opened it. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I have to get in my room so I could study for the JFK test." I explained.

"First of all, it's _our _bedroom. Second of all, it's booked because I have to a lot to study for the test." explained Bart. "You might have to study somewhere else."

"Alright, fine! I'll do it in the kitchen!" I complained. I went into the bedroom and took out my JFK book from my school bag and I went downstairs to the kitchen.

_Stupid Bart. _I thought madly. I went into the kitchen and I started studying for the JFK test. Just then, Santa's Little Helper came into the kitchen and sat down next to me.

"Sorry boy, I can't play with you right now." I said. "I have to study for the JFK test."

Then Santa's Little Helper started using his puppy looking eyes at me. I looked at him for a minute and then I smiled at him.

"Aw, who am I kidding?" I said, smiling back at him. "Alright, I'll play with you. But only for a half hour and then I got to get back to my studying." I stopped studying the JFK book and went outside with him. We played fetch for a really long time, and I hadn't realized that I was procrastinating on studying.

Later, that evening, I was in the kitchen, studying the JFK book when suddenly, Homer came in.

"Hey, Lis, What are you doing up so late?" said Homer. "You should be in bed by now." I stopped reading the JFK book and I looked at him.

"Hey, Dad. I'm just studying for the JFK test for Tuesday." I explained.

"Aw, my smart little girl, studying for the JFK test." Homer said, as he ruffled my hair. "Isn't that sweet?"

"Aw, Dad, cut it out." I giggled. Then Marge came in too.

"Lisa, it's 10:00p.m. You should be asleep by now." said Marge sleepily.

"Sorry, Mom. I'm studying for the JFK test on Tuesday and I'm up to chapter 3 right now." I said.

"Oh, that's good. Do you have to study all of the chapters?" Marge said.

"Yeah, Ms. Hoover said so because she wants me and my friends to be smart and to learn more about presidents."

"Okay." said Homer. Then he started to yawn. "I think it's time for you to get to bed."

"Alright." I said as I closed the book. I took it with me as my parents walked me up to the bedroom. By the time we got there, the door was locked. Homer started pounding on it.

"Boy, open the door please!" said Homer. Bart unlocked the door and he opened it.

"Do you guys mind? I'm studying for the JFK test and I want to get an 'A' on it." Bart said sternly.

"Sorry." Marge said. "It's time for you and Lisa to go to bed now."

"But I've been studying for a long time. I can't go to bed now." complained Bart.

"Come on now. You missed dinner and you have to get to bed." Homer said as he checked his watch. "It's 10:15p.m. and that's enough studying for one day."

"Yes, Dad." groaned Bart. He placed a bookmark on one of his pages where he was studying and then he closed it. Then I got into bed with him.

"Good night Mom and Dad." we said. We gave them hugs and kisses good night and then we fell asleep.

"Good night kids." Homer and Marge said altogether. "We love you." Then they shut off the light and closed the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Taking the JFK Test

The day finally came. It was the day for me and Bart to take the JFK test. So, where was I? Oh yes!

This morning, I was getting ready for school, when all of a sudden, I heard Homer singing in the shower. I peeked into the bathroom.

"_This cat they're talking about, I wonder who could it be, 'cause I know I'm the heaviest cat. The heaviest cat you ever did see. When you see me walking down the street, and they clapping and they speak, all the business they wish to whisper it, but they know I'm the king of the cool jerks!" _sung Homer.

I quietly tiptoed to the toilet and I flushed the chain on him AGAIN!

Homer stopped singing and he started screaming like a maniac!

"AAH! OH-NO! NOT AGAIN!" he screamed. "OW! IT BURNS!" Then, I started laughing at him. Homer stopped screaming and then he opened the shower curtain, seeing me laughing at him. He pointed his finger at me.

"GET OUT OF HERE, YOU NOSY LITTLE PERVERT OR I'M GONNA SLAP YOU SILLY!" Homer snarled.

I quickly ran out of the bathroom as fast as I could. "_Oh, oh, you're cooking, Homer!" _he sung.

I was still laughing when I came downstairs.

_Lisa, _I thought happily. _You are a genius. _

Just then, I saw Santa's Little Helper and Snowball.

"Morning, guys." I said, petting them on the heads. "Did you sleep well, last night?" They nodded in agreement.

"That's good. Let me get you guys some breakfast." I lead them into the kitchen and I got them their food. I placed Santa's Little Helper's food in his dish and I did the same thing with Snowball's dish.

"Eat up guys!" I said happily. I went into the cabinet and I took out a box of cereal and I poured it into a bowl. Just then, Grandpa came into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Lisa. Are you enjoying your breakfast?" said Grandpa.

"Good morning, Grandpa. Why yes I am. I'm having cereal for breakfast." I replied.

"Ooh. That's good. Mind if I join you?"

"Be my guest." Grandpa sat next to me and he took out his own breakfast.

"Uh, Grandpa? What is that?" I asked.

"It's oatmeal." said Grandpa.

"Do you eat it every day?"

"Sometimes I do. It's good for me. I like it." Suddenly, Bart came into the kitchen.

"Where's Milhouse? We're going to be late for school." He said to himself in a rushing voice. "I should've gotten a ride from Mom."

"What's going on?" I said to Bart.

"I'm waiting for Milhouse to come." explained Bart.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"I called Milhouse last night and I asked him if we can walk to school together and he said yes." Bart said, taking a box of cereal out from the cabinet and pouring it into his own bowl.

"Did you ask Mom and Dad if it was alright?" asked Grandpa.

"Yeah, they said it was fine." Bart said, walking to the table with his breakfast.

"Does that mean I have to come too?" I asked.

"Yep, Milhouse needs you." said Bart.

"But what if Fergus sees us?" I said, looking all scared. Then Bart placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Lis. We'll be fine. If Fergus sees us, I'll destroy him to pieces." said Bart bravely. Just then, Homer came into the kitchen, looking really angry.

"Hey Homer, how was your shower?" said Bart.

"It was perfect until somebody flushed the toilet on me." said Homer angrily with his teeth clenched.

"It was Lisa." Bart said, pointing his finger at me.

"What? I didn't do it." I said in an innocent voice.

"Yes you did. You were laughing at me and now you're going to get it." said Homer mischievously.

"Lisa's in trouble, Lisa's in trouble!" said Bart in a sing song voice, still pointing his finger at me.

"Shut up! I am not! I just pulled a prank on him! That's all!" I complained.

Suddenly, Homer had an idea.

"Uh, Lisa. Can I tell you something?" he said in a sweet voice.

"Wait a minute, Daddy. I have to get you something first." I said, getting out of my seat. I went into the refrigerator and I got him a can of Duff beer.

"It's your favorite drink and I promise you I did nothing to it." I said in a sweet voice. I quickly made a wink at Grandpa and Bart.

"Mmm. Duff beer, my favorite." said Homer in a hungry voice. He took the Duff beer can out of my hands, opened the top and…

KABLAM! The Duff beer can exploded! Beer splattered across the kitchen, his face and his shirt.

"D'oh!" he exclaimed. Grandpa, Bart and I started laughing at him. Suddenly, I fell on the floor, still laughing. I was rolling from side to side.

"I can't believe I got you again!" I laughed.

Homer wiped the beer from his eyes and gave himself a devilish, lopsided smile.

"You think that's funny, eh? Well, how about _this_?" he said mischievously. Then I quickly got myself up from the floor and I ran from the kitchen. Homer started chasing me.

"Oh-no, you don't!" he said, laughing. Then, he caught me from the back of my shirt and he walked over to the living room.

"Daddy! Put me down!" I laughed.

"I don't think so, sweetie. In fact, I have something for you!" laughed Homer. He playfully pinned me to the couch on my back and started tickling me.

"That's what you get for flushing the toilet on me!" cackled Homer.

"Daddy! Knock it off!" I laughed, trying to get away. "I'm going to vomit!"

"What? From me tickling you?"

"Stop it! Stop!"

"Homer, what do you think you're doing?" Homer heard a voice say. He turned around and it was Marge. She was staring at him, sternly.

"Oh, hey Marge. I'm just having fun with my little girl." he said in an exaggerating voice.

"No torturing kids on school days." said Marge sternly.

"Marge, I wasn't torturing Lisa. I was just tickling her." said Homer.

"You should know better not to torture your kids on school days and no strangling Bart too!"

"Yes, Marge." sighed Homer. Then he heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" called Bart. He ran to the door, opened it and Milhouse was there along with Martin.

"Hey Milhouse and Martin, what's up?" he said.

"Hey Bart, sorry I'm late. Martin wanted to come, so I had to bring him with me." said Milhouse.

"It's alright. I've been waiting for so long until you showed up." Bart said. I got my schoolbag and Bart's too and we said good-bye to Homer, Marge and Grandpa and then we headed to our school, Springfield Elementary.

"So Bart, did you study for the JFK test?" asked Martin.

"Yep! I did exactly what you said, so now I'm ready to take it." said Bart.

"Hey Bart, I hope we don't run into Fergus today." said Milhouse nervously.

"Don't worry," he said. "We'll be fine."

"Uh, who's Fergus?" asked Martin.

"Fergus is a dog who is more like of a werewolf." explained Bart.

"Bart, I keep telling you, Fergus is not a werewolf." I protested. "He's an ordinary dog!"

Bart ignored me and continued talking to Martin.

"Don't let him hear you because he's quick to pounce." said Bart in a soft, mischievous voice. Then Martin started shaking.

"P-P-P-P-Pounce?" he said nervously.

"Mmm-hmm. More likely, he'll pounce and then pin you to the ground. He's bad and he is hunting his next meal right now." said Bart in an evil voice. Then he made an evil chuckle.

"Uh, Bart? I think that's enough of Fergus for one day." said Milhouse nervously, while his heart was beating really fast.

"Come on now, Milhouse. Don't be a chicken." Bart said.

"Bart, can you please stop scaring Milhouse?" I asked, looking all agitated.

"Okay, okay." he sighed. Then, he secretly smiled mischievously. He started to pretend he was freaking out.

"Aah! It's Fergus!" he screamed. "Behind you!"

"Where?!" cried Martin as he turned around. But Fergus wasn't there. Bart was cracking up and then he started laughing at him.

"False alarm! I got you good!" laughed Bart.

"Oh, very funny, Bart. Just very funny." said Martin sarcastically.

"Nice going, you almost scared Martin." I said sternly.

"Come on, Lis. It's only a joke." said Bart, looking all agitated. But Milhouse, Martin and I ignored him and we kept walking to school. Suddenly, Fergus came up and he started following us, but we didn't know.

"Hey Bart, what time is it?" said Milhouse. Bart checked his watch and it was 8:30a.m.

"8:30a.m., so we got some time before school starts." replied Bart. Suddenly, Fergus started growling behind us!

"Oh, excuse me." Milhouse said, as he patted his stomach.

"Uh, Milhouse, I don't think that was your stomach." I said.

"Guys, did you hear that growling?" said Bart nervously.

"Yeah. I wonder where it is coming from." I said, looking around. Just then, I saw Fergus!

"Yikes!" I cried. "It's Fergus!" Milhouse and Bart turned around and saw him! Martin, however, didn't turn around. He kept walking.

"What the hell is Fergus doing here?!" cried Bart. Milhouse went behind Bart's back.

"I think he must have followed us here." he said, shaking.

"Martin! It's Fergus! He's behind us!" called Bart. Martin stopped walking and turned to us.

"Oh-no, I'm not falling for that one again." said Martin sternly.

"Martin, this isn't a joke!" exclaimed Milhouse, still shaking. "Fergus is really behind us!"

"You guys are just making this up and I'm not falling for it." Said Martin as he started to walk again, but Bart quickly grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Martin, we're not kidding this time. Fergus is really, _really _behind us!" said Bart nervously.

"Turn around Martin!" I shouted. "Turn around!"

Martin rolled his eyes and said, "Okay. I'm going to turn around and if Fergus isn't behind us, then I know you guys are just doing this to scare me." He turned around and he saw Fergus!

"Good Lord!" he cried. "You were right! Fergus is behind us!" He quickly ran to us and he went behind me.

"Don't let him take me!" whimpered Martin.

"I'm so scared I can't take another step!" said Milhouse, nervously, his body shaking.

Bart went into his schoolbag and he got out his slingshot, along with his rocks.

"Don't worry, I'm not afraid." said Bart bravely. "I'll get him if it's the last thing I do!" Then he went over to Fergus. He was staring at Bart, growling.

"Bart, whatever you're doing, it's a bad idea." I said, nervously with my heart pounding.

Bart didn't answer me, he was starring at Fergus.

"Okay, Fergus, I'm not afraid of you." he said. Fergus was still starring at Bart, still growling.

"You're going to play tough, are you? Well, stay away from my friends or else!" growled Bart.

Fergus still stood there growling.

"I'm warning you." said Bart in a tough voice.

Then Fergus barked a little.

"Okay, I warned you!" yelled Bart bravely. "Eat my shorts!" He placed a rock on his slingshot, pulled it back, aiming at Fergus.

"Bart! Don't do it!" I screamed.

"If you do it, you're dead." agreed Martin, as his body was shaking.

Bart let his slingshot go and the rock flew right into Fergus' face!

"Ooh, that's going to leave a mark." said Milhouse. Then Bart started doing a dance.

"Yes! I did it!" cheered Bart happily. "I got him!" Without warning, Fergus started barking wildly and he charged at us!

"Oh my God! Run!" I screamed. Bart, Martin, Milhouse and I started running away from Fergus.

"Why would you do such a thing like that?" asked Martin angrily.

"I wanted to protect you, Milhouse and Lisa, so I had to do what was best." explained Bart. Suddenly, Fergus was gaining on us!

"Oh-no! He's gaining on us!" screamed Milhouse.

"We'll never get to school on time!" I cried. Before we were about to become dog food, Martin spotted a shrub.

"Hide in that shrub! He won't find us in there!" Martin exclaimed. We all jumped in the shrub and then Fergus stopped running and he put his nose on the ground, sniffing to find our scent.

"Are you guys okay?" whispered Bart.

"We're fine." we said, whimpering.

"Maybe if you guys be quiet, Fergus might not find us in there." he whispered. Fergus was sniffing for a while, but he couldn't find our scent. He gave up and ran back home. Bart peeked out of the shrub to make sure that Fergus was gone.

"Do you think it's safe to come out now?" asked Milhouse.

"Yep. You can come out now." said Bart. Martin, Milhouse and I came out from the shrub and Fergus was gone!

"Whew! That was close!" I said in relief.

"Thanks for saving me, I never want to run into him again." said Martin, picking the thorns off of him.

"Me too. Oh well, let's head on to school now, shall we?" said Bart. We continued walking to school.

As soon as we were almost there, I just remembered something.

"Uh, Bart?" I said in shock.

"Yeah, Lis?" Bart said.

"What day is it today?" I asked.

"Tuesday. Why?" he said.

"Is today the day we have to take the JFK test?"

"Yep. I studied what about you?"

"No. I was suppose to, until I got distracted and then I forgot!"

"Oh well. You should've done it before you started taking the test."

I put my hands over my face. _Uh-oh. _I thought nervously. _This is not good. _

At school, Ms. Hoover was passing our tests to see how well we did.

"Ralph, 'C' plus." said Ms. Hoover as she gave her test to him. "Good trying. You just had some errors and study a little bit harder next time." Then she went to Chuck and gave him his test.

"Chuck, 'B'. Nice trying. You just made some errors." Then she went to my desk. She was not happy with me.

"Lisa, 'F'. You made a lot of errors and you didn't even try!" she said madly. I looked at my test and I got an 'F'!

"What?! An 'F'!" I cried. "But- but I was going to study and then I forgot!"

"It doesn't matter because you lacked on your studying and everyone else did well than you." said Ms. Hoover madly.

I raised my arms in the air. "_NOOOOOOOO!" _I screamed.

Meanwhile, Bart's class was also taking the JFK test. Mrs. Krabappel passed everyone their tests to see how well they did.

"Wendell, 'B' plus." said Mrs. Krabappel as she gave her test to him. "Nice trying. You had a little bit of errors." Then she went to Milhouse and gave him his test.

"Milhouse, 'A' minus. Excellent trying. You only made four errors." Then she went to Bart's desk.

"Bart, guess what you got?" said Mrs. Krabappel.

"Let me guess. An 'F'?" said Bart.

"Nope. Not this time."

"A 'D' minus?"

"Nope. Also, not this time. Instead, you got an 'A' plus!" said Mrs. Krabappel as she handed Bart his test. Bart looked at his test and he did get an 'A' plus!

"I-I-I-I-I-I what?!" he cried.

"I'm not kidding, Bart." said Mrs. Krabappel happily. "You got an 'A' plus on your test and you didn't make a single error! I'm so proud of you!"

"Oh my God! I did it! I did it!" cheered Bart happily. He stood on his desk and he turned to his friends. "Hey everyone! I passed the JFK test!"

Everyone started cheering at him.

"You did it Bart! I knew you could pass the test!" said Martin happily.

"Martin, you were right. I did exactly what you said and my wish has finally come true! I got an 'A' plus!" said Bart happily.

"Three cheers for Bart Simpson for passing the JFK test!" shouted Nelson. Then everyone carried Bart and they threw him up and down.

"Let's take a picture and put it in the yearbook so we can always remember it!" said Milhouse.

"Good idea! Let me get my camera." said Mrs. Krabappel. She went into the desk and took out her camera.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"This is the greatest day of my life!" said Bart happily.

"Hip, Hip Hooray! Hip, Hip Hooray! Hip, Hip Hooray!" everyone cheered. Mrs. Krabappel took a picture with Bart and his friends cheering at him for passing his test and the picture came out great!

After school, Otto the bus driver was driving me and Bart home and they sang a happy song for him, to the tune of "Popeye" but me.

"_Bart Simpson passed the test! Hooray! Bart Simpson passed the test! Hooray!" _they sang. _"He studied very hard for the JFK test and he finally got an 'A' plus! Bart Simpson passed the test! Hooray!" _

"Congratulations Bart!" said the twins Sherri and Terri happily.

"Thank you, thank you, you're too kind." Bart said, as his cheeks started blushing. Then he saw me looking out the window sadly.

"Lisa, what's the matter?" said Bart.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said sadly.

"Why not? Did something awful happen today?" asked Bart.

"Yes. But I don't want to talk about it." I said sadly.

"Hey Bart, what's wrong with Lisa? She looks sad." said Chuck.

"Lisa's upset right now." explained Bart.

"Why?"

"She doesn't want to talk about it."

Just then, the bus came to a stop.

"First stop; the Simpsons." said Otto. Bart and I got off the bus and we started to walk home.

"Thanks for the ride, Otto." replied Bart.

"No problem, Dude. See you later." Otto said. He closed the door and he drove away. While we were walking home, Bart was singing Cyndi Lauper's song, "Girls just want to have fun". He sang it all the way home.

When we got home, Bart bursted through the door, jumping with excitement.

"Yes! Yes! I did it!" he cheered happily. Homer came in with Marge and Maggie to see what was going on.

"Hey son, how was school today?" said Homer, as he ruffled Bart's hair.

"It was great!" said Bart happily.

"That's good. How did you do on your test?" said Marge. Bart went into his schoolbag, took out his test and showed it to them.

"Look what I got on my test!" he said. Marge took the test from Bart and she looked at it.

"Bart! I'm so proud of you!" said Marge happily. She bended down and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Mom, I did excellent on the test and I didn't make a single mistake." explained Bart.

"Boy, you see what happens when you try harder?" said Homer.

"No. What?"

"You get higher grades and we are so proud of you."

"Lisa, how was your day?" asked Marge. I didn't answer, I gave her my test slowly and she looked at it.

"Lisa, you got an 'F'?" said Marge in shock.

"Yes. I forgot to study." I said as my face started turning red, with tears in my eyes.

"Lisa, I'm surprised at you. I can't believe you failed." said Homer seriously.

"But I was supposed to study for the test when all of a sudden, I got distracted and then I forgot!" I explained, bursting into tears. I ran upstairs to my room, crying. Bart, Homer and Marge were standing there frozen, when suddenly, Grandpa came into the room.

"What's Lisa's problem?" asked Grandpa.

"She's upset because she failed her test, so when I tried to ask her what was wrong, she wouldn't tell me." said Bart seriously. Suddenly, he heard his MyPhone ring.

"Sorry Grandpa, I got to answer this text." he said. He got a text message from Janey. Then he turned to Marge.

"Hey Mom, I got a text from Janey and she said that she's coming over to our house to have dinner with us if that's okay."

"She did?" said Marge.

"Yep." Bart said.

"Is it okay if I can borrow your MyPhone for a while? I just have to call Janey and her parents."

"It's yours. Oh! If you need me, I'll be in the backyard jumping on the trampoline." Bart left the house and went outside.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, I was sitting at the desk, looking at my test.

"This is bad. This is just bad." I sobbed to myself. "I can't believe I failed the JFK test. I guess I'm not so popular now."

I put my test back down; belly flopped on my bed, buried my face in the pillow and cried for a very, very long time.

NOTE:***

I know it's been a while since I got reviews on my story. I've been working really hard on this chapter. Another thing, if you haven't read chapter 6 or chapter 8, please do read them and review! I hope you liked this chapter and be sure to review! Chapter 10 will be on its way, coming soon in March!

THANK YOU & See you soon!


	10. Chapter 10

Note: Aaaaand, here it is guys! The wait is finally over! Chapter 10 is finally here! I've been working really hard on this chapter so, I hope you like it!

Chapter 10

Janey comes to Dinner

Bart was in the backyard, happily jumping on the trampoline.

"This is the greatest day of my life." he said to himself happily. "I got an 'A' plus on the JFK test, everyone is proud of me and now that I don't have any homework, I can do whatever I want. Thank you Mrs. Krabappel, you made my day."

Bart did some action moves while he was jumping on the trampoline. Suddenly, he saw me crying on my bed through the window.

"_Ay caramba! _Lisa is crying. I never saw her so upset like that." he said seriously. "I think she _did _fail her JFK test. So, maybe that's why Lisa wouldn't talk about it with me on the bus." He stopped jumping on the trampoline and he went to the swing set.

"Maybe if I swing on the swings, I might feel better." Bart sat on one of the swings and he started swinging himself.

"Aah, that's better." Bart was swinging on the swings for a very long time and he didn't notice that it was getting dark. He stopped swinging on the swings and he went back into the house.

"Hey Bart, did you have fun?" asked Marge as Bart entered the kitchen.

"Yep. I jumped on the trampoline for a long time and I went on the swings for a long time too." said Bart.

"That's good. Oh! You can have your MyPhone back." said Marge as she handed him his MyPhone.

"Thanks Mom. So, is Janey gonna come over to our house for dinner?"

"Yep. Her parents said that they're going to drop Janey off at our house for dinner."

"What time is she supposed to come?"

Marge looked at the clock and it was 5:45p.m. "She's coming at 6:00p.m., so why don't you go set the table before she arrives?"

"No problemo." Bart took out the utensils, plates and the napkins and he started setting up for dinner.

"Oh, Mom! Another thing, what are we having for dinner?" Bart said as he put the plates down on the table.

"We're having hot dogs dinner." said Marge.

"Okay, just checking." Bart continued setting up the table and then the doorbell rang.

"That must be Janey right now!" he said. He went to the door, opened it and Janey was here.

"Hey Bart. Am I too late?" said Janey.

"I'm afraid so." said Bart with a sad face on.

"Oh-no! Really?!" Janey cried. Suddenly, Bart started laughing.

"Nah, I'm just kidding. Of course you're not too late." he laughed. "Come on in."

Janey went into the house as Bart closed the door.

"Mom! Dad! Grandpa! Janey is here!" he called. They all came to Janey.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Simpson." said Janey.

"Hey Janey, how are you?" said Homer.

"I'm good. I'm having dinner with you guys because my parents are going to a dinner and a movie and because there's no one to babysit me, they dropped me off at your house." explained Janey. "Is that okay?"

"Sure, it's okay. We're having hot dogs for dinner tonight." said Marge.

"Mmm. That's delicious. So, uh, where's Lisa?" she said.

"Lisa is in her room, crying." replied Bart.

"Huh? Why is Lisa crying?"

"Well, on the way home, she was like down and upset, so, I tried to ask her but she didn't want to talk about it. I felt like she was going to burst into tears."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yep. By the way, how did you do you on your JFK test?"

"I did okay. I got a 'B' plus on it. What about you?"

"Follow me." Bart led Janey into the kitchen and he found his test on the refrigerator.

"Look what I got on my test!" he said. Janey looked at the test and she noticed the 'A' plus on his test.

"Wow Bart! I can't believe you got an 'A' plus!" exclaimed Janey. "You must have been studying very hard."

"Yeah, thanks to my friend, Martin, I got an 'A' plus and everyone is very proud of me." said Bart proudly.

"That's great! I'm going to go upstairs and cheer Lisa up." said Janey as she started to leave the kitchen.

"Okay, you do that and we'll start dinner with you whenever you're ready." said Bart.

Janey went upstairs and saw a "go away" sign on the bedroom door.

"Huh, 'go away'? I don't think she means it." said Janey. Ignoring the 'go away' sign, she opened the bedroom door and found me on my bed with my face buried in the pillow.

"Lisa, are you okay? It's me, your friend, Janey." she said.

"What do you want?" I asked as my voice was muffled. Janey came over to my bed and sat down.

"I just want to see if you're okay." she said softly.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said as my voice was still muffled.

"Oh, come on, Lis. Tell me. I promise I won't tell anybody else."

I got myself up from the pillow, walked over to the desk and I gave Janey my test.

"Lisa, you got an 'F'?" she said in shock.

"Uh-huh. I forgot to study." I said sadly.

"Wow! I don't believe it! You usually get a lot of 'A''s in school and now you got an 'F'! I'm surprised at you." said Janey seriously.

"Well, Ms. Hoover said everyone else did better than me and now that I failed, I'm not so popular now. I'll never get an 'A' ever again!" I said tearfully. Suddenly, I started to cry all over again.

Janey hugged me tight. "Aw, I don't think you mean that." she said.

"I _do _mean it! I'm the least popular student now! I'm so stupid!" I sobbed.

"No you don't. You're not stupid. You're so smart and popular. Please don't be so pessimistic." said Janey, still hugging me.

"This is all my fault! If only I would've studied instead of procrastinating, I would've gotten an 'A'!" I said, crying.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to get an 'A' again when you take the next test."

"Well, Bart got an 'A' plus and I got an 'F'! I should've listened to him."

"It's okay. It happens sometimes." Janey said as she went into her pocket. She pulled out a handkerchief. "Here, have a handkerchief."

I took the handkerchief from Janey and I blew my nose and wiped my tears away.

"Lisa, the other day, before I went to my doctor's appointment, I took my JFK test and I got a 'B' plus." said Janey as she put her arm around me.

I stopped crying and I looked at her. "Really?" I asked, sniffling.

"Yeah, I only made a few errors and that was okay. A 'B' plus isn't bad. It's almost like of an 'A' plus." explained Janey.

"Yeah, I guess getting a 'B' plus isn't so bad." I said, still sniffling.

"Come on now, I don't want to see you crying anymore. Besides, this pity party is being shut down by the smile police!"

"The smile police?"

"That's right! The smile police. You know what would make you feel better? Jokes."

"Jokes? Really?"

"Yep. This always cheers me up whenever I'm sad and then I forget all about it. Here's one that works every time. Why did the hero flush the toilet?"

I didn't answer her.

"Say why." said Janey.

"Why?" I asked sadly.

"Because it was his duty." Janey chuckled.

I sighed and looked down at the floor. "That didn't help. I don't think it works at all." I said sadly.

"No! I'm not leaving this room until you turn that frown upside down. Let me try again." replied Janey. "Knock-knock."

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Canoe."

"Canoe who?"

"Canoe help me with my homework?"

Suddenly, I started to smile a bit. "That was a good one. Tell me another one." I said.

"Knock-knock."

"Who's there?"

"Otto."

"Otto who?"

"Otto know. I've got amnesia."

Suddenly, I started to laugh. "I think I'm starting to feel better now! I got one! Knock-knock." I said, smiling.

"Who's there?" asked Janey.

"Ketchup."

"Ketchup who?"

"Ketchup with me and I'll tell you!"

"That's a good one! I loved it!" laughed Janey. "What kind of cow is afraid?"

"Uh, I don't know. Which one?" I said.

"A coward!" explained Janey. Then we all started laughing.

"You know, I forgot all about failing my test for good!" I laughed.

"That's good to hear. Jokes work every time." said Janey happily.

"Thanks for making me feel better." I said happily.

"You're welcome." Janey and I went downstairs for dinner.

"Lisa! Janey! You're just in time for dinner!" said Bart as he was eating his hot dog.

"Oh, good! I'm starving!" said Janey as she sat next to Marge.

Suddenly, Santa's Little Helper came into the kitchen and he sat next to Bart. He was starring at the hot dogs.

"No, Santa's Little Helper, this is _my _hot dog." said Bart looking all agitated. But Santa's Little Helper started whimpering.

"No, Santa's Little Helper! You can't have any of my food! That's a bad dog!" he barked.

Then Santa's Little Helper got on his legs started begging. "You can beg all you want to boy, but you're not getting any of my food." said Bart sternly. He continued eating his hot dog when suddenly, Santa's Little Helper got on his lap and tried to steal the hot dog from him!

"What part of 'no' don't you understand?!" shouted Bart furiously. "I told you before, this is a human food and you're not allowed to have it!"

Santa's Little Helper continued to beg and whimper. Finally, Bart couldn't take it anymore.

"Ugh! For the love of God! Fine! I'll get you your own food!" he yelled. He stopped eating and he followed Santa's Little Helper in the kitchen. He went into the cabinet and got him his dog food. Santa's Little Helper started chewing on his food happily.

"Are you happy now?" he said madly. Santa's Little Helper barked happily. Then Bart went into the kitchen and was about to eat his hot dog when suddenly, I started to laugh.

"It's not funny, Lisa." growled Bart with his teeth clenched.

But I couldn't help it. I started laughing really hysterical.

"Hey! Shut the hell up you little S.O.B.!" snarled Bart angrily.

"Bart! Watch your language!" scolded Marge sternly.

"Sorry, Mom." apologized Bart. I was laughing so hard that I was banging the table with my fist.

"Okay, that's it!" Bart screeched furiously. He tackled me and we started fighting under the table.

"There they go." groaned Homer.

"Take that, traitor!" I shouted as I punched Bart in the arm.

"I will break your leg!" yelled Bart as he pulled my hair.

"Oh yeah? Well, I will pound you like a cheap drum!"

"Prove it, lurch." Bart and I were rolling on each other and then he started punching me.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! You two stop that fighting right now!" scolded Homer angrily. "Stop it I say!"

But we continued fighting. I flipped Bart off of my stomach and he fell on the floor. I ran into the kitchen.

"Hey! Come back here!" screeched Bart as he ran into the kitchen, chasing me.

"Catch me!" I called.

"Stop running in the house you two!" yelled Marge. Then she turned to Janey.

"Sorry, Janey. Don't mind them. Bart and Lisa usually get into fights every now and then."

"It's okay. I'm cool with it." said Janey as she ate a hot dog. Suddenly, Maggie started crying loudly.

"Uh-oh, Maggie's crying." said Grandpa.

"Quick, Homer. Can you please take Maggie upstairs?" said Marge.

"Marge, why do you want me to take Maggie upstairs? I need to take care of the kids first." said Homer all agitated.

"But Homer, I _need _to take care of the kids to stop them from fighting." argued Marge.

"Get off of my toe!" I shouted from the kitchen. A frying pan came flying through the air and it fell on the dining room floor.

"Marge, I'm responsible for the kids. You take Maggie upstairs and calm her down!" argued Homer.

"Homer! I don't have time! The kids are fighting and I have to stop them!" shouted Marge furiously.

"Hey! Stop arguing and take Maggie upstairs! I'm getting a headache." said Grandpa madly.

"But Dad…" Homer tried to explain.

"Just take her!" yelled Grandpa.

"Ugh, alright. Fine. I'll take Maggie upstairs." groaned Homer madly. He took Maggie from her high chair and started to carry her upstairs.

"Shh, shh, shh. It's okay Maggie." said Homer softly. "Daddy's got you."

"So, uh, Mrs. Simpson, do Bart and Lisa always fight?" said Janey.

"Well, once in a while they do." said Marge.

"You're stretching my shirt!" yelled Bart from the kitchen. An egg came flying through the air and it landed on Janey's shirt. Yolk was over her shirt.

"Oh, yuck! I got yolk all over my shirt!" groaned Janey in disgust.

"Don't worry, we have shirts for you." said Marge.

"Oh good! Do you have them in my size?" replied Janey.

"Yes. There's a plain white shirt in Bart's dresser."

"Would it be alright if I could borrow it?"

"Sure. But be sure to give it back."

"Ok, Mrs. Simpson." Janey went upstairs to the bedroom. Suddenly, Marge heard a crash!

"You broke the dishes!" I exclaimed.

"You're going to pay for that!" shouted Bart.

"Make me!" I yelled.

_Oh, I can't take it anymore. _thought Marge as she put her hand over her head. _I've got to stop this fight right now! _

Bart and I were still fighting in the kitchen and we didn't stop. Bart gave me a black eye while I punched him in the face. Then, Bart ripped my pearl necklace and it broke! The beads were all over the place.

"Lucky for _you, _Bart Simpson, I have more necklaces like _that _in my drawer." I said madly.

"Well, now that you lost your pearl necklace, I've got something to tell you." said Bart mischievously.

"What? What is it?" I growled.

"Wet Willie!" cackled Bart as he stuck his finger in my ear.

"Argh! Get your finger out of my ear!" I exclaimed.

"Make me!" he laughed.

Suddenly, my temperature started rising. "Alright! That does it!" I kicked him "where the sun don't shine". Hard.

Bart fell to the floor, holding it in pain. "Aah! Ow! Ow! Ow!" groaned Bart.

I pointed my finger at him and I started laughing at him. Bart stopped groaning and he looked at me, still laughing at him.

"You think it's funny? You think _that's _funny that I get kicked in my… what do you call it?! I'll show _you _funny!" screeched Bart.

He pinned me up against the wall and he started strangling me.

"I'll teach you to laugh at something that's funny!" snarled Bart angrily. Suddenly, somebody grabbed me and Bart by the back of our shirts. It was Marge and she looked very angry.

"Hey, will you two knock it off?" said Marge angrily.

"She started it." said Bart as he pointed his finger at me.

"No, he started it." I said as I pointed my finger at him.

"Look, I don't care who started the fight. This needs to end right now! Your father and I are sick and tired of you doing that!" Marge said angrily.

"And me too!" agreed Grandpa from the dining room.

"And Grandpa too."

"But Mom, Lisa was stretching my shirt and it almost ripped!" protested Bart.

"Bart gave me a black eye, so I pulled his hair." I explained.

"You know what? You're still going to be my dorky sister. No matter how many times I hear it, it always makes me laugh." said Bart.

"Bart, don't even think about it." I growled madly.

"Little dorky sister." Bart teased in a sing song voice. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I punched Bart in the face and we all started to fight again. Marge bonked our heads to stop us from fighting.

"Hey, I said knock it off." scolded Marge madly. "Now I want you to clean up the mess you made this instant."

"Yes, Mom." we said.

Marge then put us back down and we started to clean up the kitchen. I got a dustpan while Bart got a broom and he started sweeping up the broken dishes and into the dustpan.

"You know, I still hate you Bart." I said angrily.

"I still hate you too Lisa." said Bart angrily.

Note: So, that's the end of chapter 10. I hope you liked it and please review! Be sure to stay tuned for chapter 11!

THANK YOU & see you soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Alright, where were we? Oh yes! Now I remember! We're up to chapter 11 now! Enjoy reading it! Oh! Happy St. Patty's Day, btw.

Chapter 11

Bedtime Madness

Later that night, Bart and I were getting ready to go to bed. We put our pajamas on and we brushed our teeth. After I finished brushing, I went back into the bedroom and I hid behind the door. Then, I stuck my foot out.

"Ooh, I can't wait for Bart to come in here and when he enters, he'll fall right down!" I laughed.

Bart was coming from the bathroom and when he went into the bedroom, he fell down!

"Whoa!" cried Bart. He rubbed his knee gently and he looked at me, sternly.

"Lisa," he said sternly, while rubbing his injured knee. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Uh, I don't know." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, I don't know why you did that, but that was so uncool."

I ignored Bart and I started whistling.

"Don't you whistle while I'm talking to you!" said Bart angrily.

I continued whistling and I was still ignoring him.

"Lisa, I'm not kidding. I'm trying to be nice…"

I cut him off and I started to imitate him. "_I'm trying to be nice_." I mocked him in a deep voice that sounds like him. Bart stopped rubbing his knee and he looked at me.

"You're mimicking me." Bart said in a confused voice.

"_You're mimicking me." _

"Okay."

"_Okay._"

"That is rude, and this conversation is over."

"_And this conversation is over." _

Bart got up from the floor and he started to go into his toy chest to look for his Krusty doll.

"Uh, I wouldn't go in that toy chest if I were you." I said.

"Nice try, Lisa, but I'm not falling for that one again." said Bart. He opened up his toy chest and POW! A boxing glove popped up and it punched Bart right into the face!

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. He went flying in the air and he fell on the floor on his back. I started laughing at him.

"Take that back Bart!" I cackled, pointing my finger at him.

Bart was still laying on his back as I went over to him.

"Very funny, Lisa." said Bart angrily with his teeth clenched. "Just very funny."

"That's what you get for scaring me when I was trying to go to bed!" I laughed. I got on my knees and I started banging the floor with my fist, laughing hysterically. Bart then got himself up from the floor and gave himself a suddenly devilish, lopsided smile.

"Hmm, so you think that's funny that I get punched in the face with a boxing glove popping out from the toy chest, huh?" said Bart mischievously. "I'll show you funny!"

"How? It's not gonna work." I said a sing-song voice.

"It will be funny because it's time for a tickle fight!" cackled Bart, as he started tickling me. I still didn't budge because I wasn't laughing yet.

"Bart, stop it. I'm not ticklish." I said seriously.

"Ticky, ticky, tickle-tickle!" Bart said, tickling me. "Where's your tickle spot?"

"Bart, quit it. I'm not joking and stop tickling me." I said, trying to push Bart away.

"Who wants a tickle in a pickle?"

"What does that mean?"

"I learned that from my Dad, Homer Simpson!"

Suddenly, I bursted into giggles and I could not help it.

"Bart, cut it out. You're gonna get into trouble." I giggled.

"Coochie, coochie-coo!" said Bart, still tickling me.

"I'm going to Dad if you don't stop!" I warned Bart.

"Really? I don't think so because that's not happening!" he laughed.

Suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore. All of this tickling has gone too far! I looked at the door.

"Alright, that does it!" I yelled as I pushed Bart down. I made a run for it.

"Uh-uh-uh!" cackled Bart as he got up from the floor. He chased me and then he tackled me and pinned me down to the floor on my back. To make sure that I couldn't escape, Bart sat on my stomach and he continued to tickle me.

"Where do you think you're going? You can't escape from the tickle monster because he's got you good!" said Bart, laughing as he mercilessly tickled me.

"Knock it off Bart! I'm gonna pee in my nightgown!" I shrieked with laughter. Tears started to stream down my face.

"Aw, you're laughing so hard you're crying!" teased Bart.

"Bart! I'm not kidding! Stop it! Stop it!" I laughed. "I'm gonna die from laughter if you keep doing it! AHAHAAHAHA!"

Suddenly, Grandpa stopped by in front of the bedroom and he looked at me, being pinned down by Bart as he mercilessly tickled me.

"Aw, isn't that cute? Bart and Lisa are playing together." said Grandpa in a sweet voice.

"Grandpa! Could you help me please?!" I laughed. "I'm being tickled by my brother and I'm about to pee in my nightgown!"

Grandpa took out his camera and he started to take a picture of me being tickled by Bart.

"Say cheese." he said. He took the picture and it came out perfect. He looked at it and chuckled.

"I'm putting this in my memory book so I can always have it around." said Grandpa as he placed his photo into his pocket. Then, he left.

"Wait, Grandpa! You gotta help me! I'm tickled by Bart!" I said, laughing.

"What's the matter? Had enough?" said Bart mischievously, as he continued to tickle me. "Well, too bad. The tickle monster can do this all night and you can't escape!"

"Bart, this isn't funny! You're going to get me into an accident!" I shouted, still laughing really hard.

"How? By tickling you until you pee in your nightgown?" cackled Bart.

Suddenly, Homer came into the bedroom and he watched me getting tickled by Bart. He folded his arms and he started starring at us.

"Okay, okay, okay! That's enough! I surrender! I surrender!" I gasped between cackling gales of laughter. Tears were still streaming down my face.

"The tickle monster isn't falling for that and he can tickle you everywhere and you'll end up being tickled for the rest of your life!" cackled Bart.

He turned around and he saw Homer who was starring at us. He stopped tickling me and he looked at Homer. He didn't look very happy.

"What the hell is going on here?" he said sternly.

"Uh, nothing." said Bart nervously.

"Boy, how many times do I have to tell you not to torture your sister? You know how your mother and I feel about this." said Homer sternly.

Bart quickly got off of me and he put his hands behind his back.

"Uh, I wasn't torturing Lisa, Dad. Honest." said Bart in an innocent voice.

"Oh really? Well, why were you sitting on top of Lisa's stomach?" asked Homer madly.

Bart didn't budge and he didn't say anything.

"Come on, boy, tell me." said Homer.

"No." said Bart.

"I'll strangle you."

"You wouldn't."

"Why you little!" Homer snarled. He started to strangle Bart. His hands were on Bart's neck and he shook him.

"I can do this all night, if you want!" said Homer with his teeth clenched, as he strangled Bart.

"Okay, okay! I'll talk! I'll talk!" Bart cried.

Homer stopped strangling Bart and he put him down on the floor.

"I was sitting on top of Lisa's stomach and I was tickling her until you showed up!" explained Bart in a quick voice.

Homer's eyes widened and he turned to me. He bended down and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Lisa, is this true?" said Homer seriously.

"Yeah Dad, Bart tackled me to the floor and he was tickling me." I said nervously. "I almost peed in my nightgown."

"Bart, why would do such a thing like that?" said Homer seriously as he turned to him.

"Aw, come on, Homer. You tickled me before." protested Bart.

"I did? When?" asked Homer curiously.

"You tickled me when we went to the Nothing-head day. Remember?" said Bart.

Homer remembered the time of when we went to the Nothing-head day and we were at the stadium, dancing, but Bart.

"_Come on, party pooper, bust a move._" said Homer to Bart as he was dancing.

"_Eh. This song's a little bossy for me." _said Bart as he remained in his seat.

"_Aw, come on, sourpuss._" said Homer as he started to tickle Bart. "_Ticky, ticky, tickle-tickle!_"

Everyone stopped dancing and they looked at Homer who was tickling Bart.

"_Stop it!_"laughed Bart.

"_Tickle-tickle-too!_"

"_Cut it out!_"

"_Tickle-tickle-who-wants-a-pickle?!_"

"_What does that mean?_"

"_Homie, maybe you should stop._" said Marge seriously. "_We've talked about the gray zone._"

"_Marge, he's laughing. That means he's happy." _Homer replied, still tickling Bart. "_Has the Joker taught you nothing?" _

He continued tickling Bart and then, all of a sudden, he peed in his shorts! Everyone started laughing at him and he looked very embarrassed.

"_Dad, how could you do that? The whole audience saw me pee my pants!" _said Bart, looking all embarrassed.

"_Son, I'm really, really sorry. Oh, I don't know if I can- whoo! Ever make it up to you. Whoo!_" apologized Homer. But then he started doing the wave as Bart stood there, embarrassed.

Back in the present, Homer stood there frozen.

"Uh, Dad? Are you okay?" asked Bart as he snapped his fingers.

"Uh, what?" stammered Homer.

"You tickled me at the Nothing-head day and I had an accident there." said Bart.

"Oh! Now I remember! I'm sorry if I did that to you, boy." apologized Homer.

Suddenly, Santa's Little Helper and Snowball came into the bedroom. Snowball leapt into my arms.

"Oh, hi Snowball." I said, petting the cat.

"Well, it looks like you got the cat again, Lis." said Bart as he climbed into his bed with his Krusty doll. Santa's Little Helper came on to the bed and he started to yawn.

"Yep. It looks like we got to get to bed now." I said as I climbed into my bed with Snowball.

Homer gave us our good night kisses.

"Good night kids." said Homer as he started to leave the room.

"Good night, Dad. We love you." we said.

Homer then turned off the light, closed the door and then, Bart and I went to sleep.

Note: So, I suppose that's the end of chapter 11. I hope you liked it and be sure to review! Once again, Happy St. Patty's Day and be sure to stay tuned for chapter 12!

THANK YOU & see you soon!


	12. Chapter 12

Note: Hey guys, I'd like to be serious for a moment if I may. We all know that Bart and Lisa have been getting into a lot fights recently, right? So, in this chapter, Lisa is going to have a bad dream and when she wakes up, Homer and Bart are going to sing her a lullaby which the name of the song is 'With you all the way' by Shane Sutton from "The Jetsons Movie". Try your best not to shed any tears and enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 12

A Bad Dream and a Good Lullaby

That night, Bart was sleeping perfectly in his bed, along with his Krusty doll and with Santa's Little Helper who was sleeping right next to him. Me? Well, I was tossing and turning and I was whimpering in my sleep. That means that I was having a bad dream.

In my dream, I was standing next to Bart, Santa's Little Helper, Snowball and Marge and she was holding Maggie. We were still in our pajamas. We were a few feet away from our house and it was on fire! The firefighters kept us back to protect us from the fire while the other firefighters went into our house to put out the fire.

"_Help me! My husband and Grandpa are in danger!_" cried Marge. "_They're in there!_"

"_Don't worry, Ma'am, we'll get them out._" said the first firefighter.

"_You don't understand, my dad and Grandpa are still in there. They need help!_" said Bart looking all scared.

"_Don't worry son, my crew is looking for them. They're gonna get them out." _saidthe second firefighter.

"_Can I just see them?_" asked Bart looking all scared. He tried to make a run for it, but the second firefighter held him back.

"_Stop! It's not safe to go in there yet._" said the second firefighter seriously.

"_Daddy! Grandpa!_" I screamed. I also tried to make a run for it, but one of the firefighters held me back.

"_Sorry kid, I can't let you go in there. It's too dangerous._" said the first firefighter.

Meanwhile, Homer was trying to help Grandpa out of the house, but there was smoke everywhere.

"_Go on, Homer, save yourself. It's too late for me._" said Grandpa weakly.

"_Don't worry, Dad. You're going to make it!_" said Homer. Suddenly, Grandpa began to cough because there was so much smoke.

"_Homer, go. I'm too weak to get out._" Grandpa said as he coughed.

"_No, Dad. I'm not leaving you behind. We're family and we stick together._" Homer said bravely. Suddenly, he began to cough too! Grandpa fell to the floor.

"_Go, son. It's too late for me. Tell my grandchildren I loved them so much and I will always love them forever and ever._" said Grandpa weakly as he coughed. Then, he closed his eyes.

"_Dad! No!_" exclaimed Homer. Then, he started coughing all around the smoke. "_Now I know why smoke is too dangerous…_" He then closed his eyes and fell to the floor with Grandpa.

"_Homie!_" screamed Marge. "_Quick! Get him out of there!_"

"_Dad! Grandpa!_" yelled Bart.

"_Daddy!_" I shouted. Tears started filling my eyes.

Back in real life, I was still whimpering and then I started screaming.

"No! No! No!" I shouted while tossing and turning. Then, I woke myself up.

"DADDY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I started panting heavily and I looked all around the house. It wasn't burnt down!

"Oh my God. It- It was only a dream! The house is still here! It hasn't been burnt down!" I said looking all around. Then, I looked at the clock. It was 2:00a.m. Suddenly, I had tears coming out of my eyes. Then, I heard running footsteps. It was Homer who opened the bedroom door.

"Lisa! I just heard you screaming in your sleep, so I came to check on you to see if you were okay." said Homer seriously. Suddenly, I began to cry.

"Oh, Daddy! Thank God you're okay!" I sobbed. Homer came over to my bed and hugged me tightly.

"Of course, I am, sweetie." said Homer hugging me. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just had the most, horrible nightmare." I sobbed.

"It's okay, honey, it was only a dream. Everything's going to be okay." Homer said softly. Then, we heard a yawn. It was coming from Bart.

"What the hell is going on here? It's 2:00a.m. in the morning, I'm trying to get some shuteye." said Bart sleepily.

"Boy, your sister just had a bad dream." replied Homer seriously.

"Really? Is it the one of when a sponge dinosaur came to life and ate her up?" asked Bart.

"No, no, Bart. It's not that one. It's the one of when Dad couldn't be saved when he was trying to rescue Grandpa." I said, still crying.

"Oh my God! That's horrible! Good thing you're okay, Homer. Otherwise, you would've been burnt to ashes." said Bart. Then he started laughing.

"Why you little!" growled Homer, as he started to strangle Bart again.

_Oh, lord. _I thought, as I put my hand on my forehead and I shook my head.

"Nobody ever laughs at me like that!" said Homer furiously with his teeth clenched, still strangling Bart.

"Hey, come on! I was only kidding!" groaned Bart, as he was being strangled. Homer then, stopped strangling him. Then, he turned to me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Homer.

"Uh-huh." I said as I wiped my nose with my sleeve. Suddenly, I turned to Bart.

"Bart, could you get me some water please?"

"Sure." said Bart. Then, he went downstairs.

"So, I dreamt that our house was on fire and you were in there, trying to save Grandpa and because there was so much smoke, you died and I couldn't bear to watch you being hurt like that. I was so scared!" I explained, through my tears. Fresh tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Don't worry, sweetie," Homer said as he wiped away one of my tears with his bare hands. "That's never, _ever _gonna happen to me and Grandpa and neither is the house."

"Really?" I said as I wiped away another one of my tears with the back of my hands.

"Yeah, trust me. Everything is going to be okay."

Then, Bart came back into the bedroom with a glass of water.

"Here you go, Lis." said Bart as he gave me the glass. "It's fresh water with ice cubes."

"Thanks, Bart." I said drinking the glass. "I needed that." I put the glass down on the floor, next to my bed.

"Can you guys do me a favor?" I asked. I stopped crying, but I was still whimpering.

"What is it?" they asked.

"Will you sing me a lullaby?"

"Sure, Lis." Bart said as he climbed onto my bed. "We'd do anything for you." Then he started to sing.

"_Girl, if ever the going got rough, you never were the type to think of backing down. So, when you got more than your share. In a minute, I knew your heart was in it. I knew that it would make you be your best, put you to the test. But if sometimes it seems not worth the battle, that's when you'll see. You can count on me._" he sung. Then, he held my hand.

"'_Cause I'm with you all the way. I'll never give up this dream, although, it may seem there's no way out today. Yes, I'm with you all the way. Whatever places love might put us through. Remember, I'm with you, with you all the way._" sung Bart. Then, he turned to Homer.

"Take it away from here, Homer." he said.

"_When you see me, your eyes say that you need me. But there's another feeling they can't hide and it hurts so deep inside. To think maybe before I'd let you down. Won't you hear me out now? Believe me somehow? 'Cause I'm with you all the way. I'll never give up the dream, although, it may seem there's no way out today. Yes, I'm with you all the way. Whatever places love might put us through. Remember, I'm with you, with you all the way._" sung Homer.

"_I thought I'd never know just where to start. Delivering this promise from my heart!_" sung Bart.

"_But holding you here in my arms has told me what to say, yeah!_" Homer sung. Then, they all started to sing.

"'_Cause I'm with you all the way. I'll never give up the dream, although, it may seem there's no way out today. Yes, I'm with you all the way. Whatever places love might put us through. Remember, I'm with you, with you all the way._"

Suddenly, I was about to fall asleep again. With a yawn, I said, "Thanks guys, I feel so much better now."

"You're welcome, Lis." said Bart. Then he hugged me. "I love you, even though you drive me crazy."

I chuckled. "I love you too, Bart." I hugged Homer next. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Lisa." said Homer as he hugged me. Then, he started to leave the bedroom. "Sleep tight and don't let the bedbugs bite." He then closed the bedroom door. Bart went back to sleep and I did too.

Note: So, what do you think? I hope you liked it and please review. Once again, the name of this song is 'With you all the way' by Shane Sutton from "The Jetsons Movie". Don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 13 and it's coming soon, sometime in April! Happy Easter!

THANK YOU & T-T-F-N: Ta-ta for now!


	13. Chapter 13

Note: Alright guys, here it is! It's time for chapter 13! Now, in this chapter, Lisa and Bart are going to work together with Milhouse to wash Kirk's (that's his father's name.) car. I hope you like it and here we go!

Chapter 13

The Car Wash

The next morning, after breakfast, I went into the tree house with Snowball. I sat down and I looked at the view from the window.

"So, Snowball, the lemonade stand didn't work out right and so far, I only have $1 that I got from Chief Wiggum and Officer Eddie." I said sadly. I went into my plastic pencil case and I took out the $1 to show it to Snowball, but she was too busy washing her paws. Suddenly, she stopped washing and then she started to hack. I knew what was going to happen.

"Oh, God. Wait a minute, Snowball." I said nervously. "No, no, not in the tree house!"

But it was too late. Snowball hacked up a hairball. Gross!

"Oh, Snowball! Did you have to do that?!" I groaned in disgust. I picked up the hairball from the floor and I put it in my hand. Suddenly, Snowball started hacking up dozens of hairballs! I put my hand on my forehead and I shook my head.

Holy crap, Snowball, I thought. The more you keep licking your paws, you're gonna keep hacking up a whole bunch of hairballs.

Snowball finished hacking up the hairballs and then she went next to me. She started to purr.

"Ay, yi yi. What am I gonna do with you?" I said, looking at her. Then, I looked out of the window again. "Aw, who the hell am I kidding? Ideas don't grow on trees."

I continued to look all around the neighborhood. Just as I was about to give up, I saw somebody washing the car. Wait a minute, washing the car? That's it! It just gave me an idea!

"Or do they?" I said, smiling.

Later, I went into the garage, and I found two pairs of rubber gloves, a bucket and liquid soap. Next, I went into the closet and I found a raincoat. I put it on so it would prevent me from getting my clothes wet. I made a sign from scratch that said, 'Car wash- only $20!". Lastly, I found a wagon in the storm cellar and then I put the sign on the wagon. I started to leave the house and I went from house to house. First, I stopped at the Flanders' house. Ned Flanders is our neighbor and he has two boys, Rod and Todd. He also has a wife named Edna Krabappel. (Ned's previous wife, Maude Flanders died after being knocked off a grandstand at the Springfield Speedway, so he married Edna.) I saw Ned who is planting some flowers, so I went over to him.

"Hello, Mr. Flanders." I said in a sweet voice.

"Hey-Diddly-Ho, Lisa!" said Ned. "What can I ding-dong-diddly do for you?"

"Say, would you care for a car wash today?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm diddly-iddly sorry, Lisa. But, no thank you." replied Ned. "My little boys and I just washed it about an hour ago."

"Oh, okay. Well, have a nice day." I said with a sad smile, starting to leave.

"Hey, uh, you too!" called Ned.

_Stupid Flanders. _I thought. Next, I went over to Chuck's house. I knocked on the door. The door opened and it was his mother.

"Excuse me, are you Chuck's mother?" I said.

"Why, yes I am." she said. "What can I do for you?"

"Would you be interested if I would like to wash your car for only $20?" I asked.

"Sorry, sweetie. My husband has it." said Chuck's mother.

Next, I went to the Burns Manor. This is the place of where Mr. Burns lives. I rang the doorbell. The door opened and it was Mr. Burns.

"Yes?" he said.

"Good day, sir. Would you like me to wash your car for $20?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"No thank you. I'm not interested. Now get off of my property or I'll release the hounds." said Mr. Burns sternly.

Suddenly, I heard some barking. It grew louder and louder. I turned around and I saw a pack of dogs running towards me! They were going to attack me! I screamed and I made a run for it. Luckily, I escaped from the hounds and I went to a different house.

I stopped by at Martin's house and then I rang the doorbell. The door opened and Martin was there.

"Hi, Lisa. What are you doing today?" he said.

"Hi, Martin. Would you care for a car wash? It's only for $20." I replied.

"No thanks. My dad and I just washed it a while ago." said Martin.

Next, I stopped by at a purple house. I rang the doorbell. The door opened and a little girl was there.

"Are you the pizza man?" asked the little girl.

"No." I said. Then, the little girl slammed the door right into my face! How rude!

With no sales, I gave up and I went back home. Then, I sat on the steps and I took off one of my rubber gloves and I blew it up like a balloon, waving it glumly. I even felt like crying. Suddenly, Santa's Little Helper found me sitting on the porch.

"What are _you _looking at?" I asked sadly.

Santa's Little Helper didn't answer me. Instead, he put his head under my arm. I let the balloon rubber glove go and I started to pet him. Suddenly, I saw Luann walking down my block. Luann is Milhouse's mom who often gets divorced from her husband, Kirk.

"Hey, Lisa. I haven't seen you in a while." she said.

"Hi, Luann." I said in a deadpan voice.

"What are you doing sitting on the porch by yourself?" asked Luann.

"I was trying to make some money by asking somebody to let me wash their car, but nobody is interested so, I'm considering retirement." I explained.

"Gee, that's too bad." said Luann. "But, hey! You're not a quitter!" She patted me on the back. Then, she looked all around the neighborhood.

"Is he still out there?" Luann said.

"What are you talking about?" I said curiously.

"It's about Kirk." explained Luann. "If he's still out there, doesn't he have anything better to do than tinker with his precious car?"

"I really have no idea what you're talking about." I said as I continued to pet Santa's Little Helper.

"Come to think of it, whenever I see Kirk, I'd just strut and ignore."

"Strut and ignore?"

"Uh-huh. If he tries to talk to me, I'd ignore him."

Suddenly, I started to smile. "Do you think I could try that?" I asked.

"Sure. Just remember what I said; If Kirk sees us, we ignore him." replied Luann. I picked up my rubber glove and I put it in the wagon. I took the wagon with me and we started walking.

"Come on, boy." I called, snapping my fingers at him.

Santa's Little Helper jumped into the wagon and Luann and I walked together. We went to Milhouse's house and we saw him with Kirk. He was watching Milhouse practicing his fly scale model perfectly.

"Okay, Lisa. Just remember what I said, if Kirk tries to talk to us, we ignore him." whispered Luann.

"Got it." I whispered in agreement.

We started to past by Milhouse's house when suddenly, Kirk bumped into Luann!

"Oh! Excuse me!" cried Kirk.

"Kirk! Watch where you're going!" exclaimed Luann.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." apologized Kirk. We ignored him and we walked past by him.

"We're ignoring you." I replied.

"Now, why would want to do that?" asked Kirk.

"So nobody gets reeled in like a sea bass." said Luann.

"Is that an expression?" I asked.

"It's more like of a simile." she said. "I want to get back together again, but I don't want to get reeled in like a sea bass."

I started to crack up.

"Hi, Lisa!" called Milhouse. "I'm practicing my airplane. Do you want to come see?"

"Sure." I said. I dragged the wagon with Santa's Little Helper and I went to him.

"How's it going?" I asked.

"Really good. I just gotta keep it in the air without letting it fall to the ground." said Milhouse.

"Look, Kirk, if you think I'm going to remarry you, forget it!" said Luann sternly. "There's no way that I'm going to do that."

"Look, Luann, if you remarry me again, I promise you we won't get into fights and no more divorces. Trust me." begged Kirk.

Before Luann could say something, Bart came over, skateboarding. He saw me with Milhouse.

"Hey, Lis," said Bart. I looked at him. He didn't look too happy. "Where have you been?! I've been looking for you all over the neighborhood!"

"Sorry, Bart." I apologized. "I was trying to make some money by asking somebody to let me wash their car."

"I didn't know where you were, for all I knew you could've been kidnapped!" explained Bart seriously. "Thank God you're okay, though."

"Don't worry, Bart. I just saw Luann and she taught me how to strut and ignore whenever I see Kirk." I replied.

"Hey, Bart! Look at this!" Milhouse said. "I'm practicing my airplane perfectly!" He used his remote control, to make his airplane do some tricks. He made it fly upside down and it even flew under Luann and Kirk!

"Whoa!" they cried.

"Be careful, Milhouse." said Luann seriously.

"Yeah, your airplane almost crashed into me and Luann." agreed Kirk seriously.

"Sorry, guys. I just gotta get used to not letting my airplane crash." replied Milhouse.

"Hey, Bart," I said. "How did you find me?"

"Mom told me I should go look for you, so I rode my skateboard." Bart said, as he put his hand on my shoulder. "I thought you were kidnapped, but it looks like you were at Milhouse's house, after all."

"Speaking of kidnapped, can you please tell me what you're doing here, Lisa?" said Kirk as he put his hands on his hips.

"Well, I'm here because I want to make money by washing somebody's car, but nobody is interested and I'm broke. Look at me!" I said. I showed Kirk the empty pockets from my raincoat.

"Gee, you know, I think my car could sure use a wash, don't you think?" he said.

"Uh, really?" I said.

"Yeah, look at this." Kirk said, as he bended down next to me. He then put his hand on my shoulder and pointed his finger at his car. "The poor thing's been sitting in the garage for a very long time."

"How much is it?" asked Luann.

Without answering, I quickly ran to the sign to block it so Kirk wouldn't see.

"Fifty dollars." I answered.

"Fifty dollars?" Kirk said, as he shook his head. "No. No, no, no. No way, I would never take advantage of you like that, Lisa. There's no way that I'm paying $50 for you washing my car. No way. Forget it."

"Come on, Kirk!" I complained. "I need some money!"

"Look, that car is my pride and joy. For you to wash it, I'm gonna have to insist on, uh, I don't know, maybe I would pay you $100?" said Kirk, as he went into his pocket. He pulled out a $100 bill and showed it to me.

"Oh my God… $100?" I said with enthusiasm. "Really?"

"Really, really. Not a penny less." he replied.

"Oh my God! I cannot believe this!" I shouted happily. I tried to grab the $100 bill from Kirk, but he quickly yanked it up and he put his hand on my head to prevent from getting it.

"But, I have one little condition." said Kirk, still trying to not let me get the $100 bill from him. "Luann gets to chat with me."

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" agreed Milhouse. "You get to sit inside, like the old car washes."

"Do they still do that?" asked Bart.

"I don't think so." said Milhouse.

"That sounds like a good deal!" I said happily. I shook Kirk's hand.

"Hey, Dad? Can I borrow Lisa for a while?" asked Milhouse. "I have something for her."

"Sure, son. Go right ahead." said Kirk.

"Hey Lisa, come with me. I have something for you." said Milhouse.

"Alright." I said. I let Milhouse grab my arm and he took me behind his house. He then, went into his pocket and pulled out a small box that had a red ribbon on top of it.

"This is for you." said Milhouse, as he handed his small box to me.

"Oh, Milhouse! Thank you! What is it?" I replied.

"Open it." he said.

I opened the small box and inside was a silver locket. I gasped.

"A silver locket!" I cried. "I never had one like this before!"

"If you open up the locket, I think there's something inside." he explained.

I opened up the locket and there was a picture of Milhouse and his parents.

"Milhouse! That's you!" I said.

"Yeah, that's me with my parents. When I found it in my drawer, I wanted you to have it." he said.

"Oh, thank you!" I said, as I put the silver locket on.

"Mmm-hmm." Milhouse said. Then he took my hands. "I want you to know that you will always have me around, even if I'm not here."

I smiled at him and I hugged him tightly. He hugged me back.

"Hey, lovebirds," we heard a voice say. We turned around and it was Bart, who was standing next to Santa's Little Helper. His arms were crossed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I just got a silver locket from Milhouse." I said, as I showed my silver locket to Bart.

"That's very nice. So, are we gonna wash the car or not?" he said seriously.

"Oh yeah! We're gonna do that right now!" I cried.

"Let's make some money!" said Milhouse.

Bart, Milhouse, Santa's Little Helper and I started getting to work. Kirk opened the car door.

"After you, Luann." said Kirk politely.

Luann went into the car and he did too. I put the liquid soap into the buckets and I powered up the hose.

"Are you ready, guys?" I said.

"We sure are!" they said. I went on top of the car with Bart, while Milhouse washed the bottom of the car with Santa's Little Helper.

"It's like time stood still in here." chuckled Kirk.

"I'd swear I was back in high school." said Luann.

"You know, I really think we should get back together again and not get anymore divorces." Kirk said. He tried to touch Luann's hands, but she quickly pulled them away.

Suddenly, Milhouse approached from out of nowhere and he used a hose and sprayed it on the windshield.

"Back off, Romeo." growled Milhouse.

I was washing the windows with a sponge, when suddenly, I accidently knocked some of the water and it landed right on Santa's Little Helper!

"Sorry boy, I didn't mean to do that." I apologized.

Santa's Little Helper kept washing the car, by using a sponge in his mouth.

"How's it going, Lis?" asked Bart.

"So far, so good." I answered. "What about you, Milhouse?"

"Really good. I'm getting rid of all of these dirty spots." Milhouse said, as he sprayed down the car with the hose.

"I can't wait to get that $100 bill!" I said happily, as I continued washing the windows. Suddenly, the car shook a little bit.

Inside the car, a CD dropped from the sun visor and it landed on Kirk's lap. He picked it up and he looked at it.

"Well, what do we got here?" he said. "A Minnie Riperton CD?"

"Oh-no!" gasped Luann.

"Could these be the romantic stylings of young Luann?" he said. Suddenly, he started to take the disc out.

"Oh, don't play it. Oh, Kirk, that's embarrassing. Please don't play it!" exclaimed Luann, trying to push the disc away from him.

"Of course I'm gonna play it." said Kirk, as he put the disc into the radio.

"This is so embarrassing!" Luann moaned, as she put her hands into her head.

Then, the music started playing.

"_Loving you is easy because you're beautiful. Making love with you is all I want to do._" sung Kirk.

Milhouse looked down on the sunroof and he saw Kirk and Luann making love.

"Bart! Lisa! Help!" he cried. "Luann's getting reeled in!" He jumped off the car and he started to run.

"Guys!"

"Milhouse!" I called.

Without noticing, the car started to move from the block! (Bart and Milhouse placed it, so the car wouldn't move away.)

"Kirk, do something!" screamed Luann. But it was too late. The car rolled backwards into the garage crashed into the high wooden shelves. The shelves began to shake and then, dozens of can paint fell onto the car! Yellow, blue, red, green, orange, purple, pink and aqua paint were all over the car!

Kirk used the wipers to wipe away the paint and he saw me, Bart, Milhouse and Santa's Little Helper, staring at each other and the car in horror.

_Uh-oh, _I thought nervously. _You blew it, Lisa. _

"I'm afraid to look." said Kirk nervously. He stepped outside of his car and he looked at the car with paint all over it. Then, he turned to us.

"Not good." whispered Bart. Santa's Little Helper dropped his ears and his head and looked down.

Later, I was sitting on the steps with Santa's Little Helper, feeling ashamed. I also heard Homer talking to somebody on the phone.

"No, no, no. The surface was wet. He tried hosing it off. How do we get it off without damaging the paint job underneath?" asked Homer.

Suddenly, tears started filling my eyes. To make sure that nobody would see, I put my head down into my knees. I could still hear Homer talking on the phone.

"And if we bring it in, how much? Ballpark? What is that, hundreds?" said Homer. Then, Kirk came over and sat down next to me.

"What do you want?" I said, trying not to cry.

"Lisa," Kirk tried to say something.

"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." I said sadly.

"Your fault? Why, you did a great job!" said Kirk proudly. He put his hand on my shoulder.

I lifted my head up and I looked at him. "Really?" I said.

"Yeah, I love my new car!" he said. "Look at this, I got an Easter egg car. Yellow, blue, red, green, orange. It's just like a rainbow."

We looked at the colorful, messy car. The paint was now drying.

"So, you like it?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna start using it every day from now on." said Kirk. He went into his pocket and he pulled out his $100 bill from his pocket. "Here, you earned it."

"You mean? I get the $100 bill?" I said, smiling.

"Yep. It's yours."

"Oh, thank you!" I said happily. I shook Kirk's hand.

"Kirk, you're not gonna leave it like that." said Marge seriously. She was holding Maggie.

"It's okay, Marge. I paid for something good and look what I got." said Kirk. "An Easter egg car."

Bart, Milhouse and I started cracking up.

"An Easter egg car! That's pathetic!" laughed Bart.

"Hey, Luann," said Kirk. "What do you think of the Easter egg car?"

"I mean, uh," Luann said, scratching her head. "I guess it looks pretty nice."

"You mean it?" Kirk said.

"Yes. I do." she said. Suddenly, they started to kiss! Bart covered my eyes and so did Milhouse.

"Okay, nothing to see here. Don't worry about it." said Bart, covering my eyes, so he wouldn't let me see Luann and Kirk kissing.

Note: Well, it looks like that's the end of chapter 13. The name of the song that Kirk was singing to Luann was called "Loving you" by Minnie Riperton. I hope you liked it and please review! At least there wasn't any fighting in this chapter. So, anyway, stay tuned for chapter 14 and I will post it as soon as I can!

THANK YOU & T.T.F.N.: Ta-ta for now!


	14. Chapter 14

Note: Aaaaand, here we are! We're now up to chapter 14! Now, in this chapter, Lisa is going to tell Homer that he should be a security guard and she'll explain why. Enjoy!

Chapter 14

Talking About a New Job

Later, that evening, I was in the kitchen, washing my hands from the paint when suddenly, Homer came in.

"Next time you clean your friend's garage, it's coming out of your allowance, not mine, genius girl." he said as he gave me a receipt. "For your records, my dear."

I took the receipt from Homer, looked at it and sighed.

"Now I have less money than I started with, and I started with $101." I said seriously as I put the receipt in my pencil box.

"Well, I'll tell you what," said Marge as she came into the kitchen. She took the pot from the stove and carried it to the dining room. I followed her. "How about you focus on things around the house instead? Like being a good helper, getting along with your siblings, doing some chores."

"I can feed Maggie, Mom." I answered. "Don't worry about a thing. I'll do it."

"Ok. Here's the peas and a spoon. Work some magic." said Marge as she put the pot down on the table. She then gave me a bowl of mashed up peas and a spoon.

"That's my smart grandchild." Grandpa said as he came into the dining room.

Maggie took her pacifier out of her mouth, opened it and pointed her finger to her mouth.

"Oooh, look!" I said in a sweet voice. "Here comes the…" I had to think for a moment, and then it came to me. "Mysterious magical unicorn!"

"Lisa, she's an infant." replied Bart as he put the plates down on the table. "She doesn't know what the mysterious magical unicorn is. I don't even know what that is."

"Oh, you butt out, Bar…" I growled. Suddenly, Marge, Homer and Grandpa looked at me, seriously.

"What was that?" Marge said sternly.

"Uh, I mean, thank you for your feedback." I said, grinning. I was hoping I wouldn't get yelled at. "I love feedback. Love it."

Then, they all sat down and started to eat.

"So, Homer, did you find a new job yet?" asked Grandpa.

"Sorry, Dad. I haven't yet." said Homer sadly. "Gee, if I don't find a new job pretty soon, we're gonna lose our home and we might have to live on the street. Or even live at stupid Flanders' house!" Suddenly, he started to cry. He put his head down on the table.

"Hey, Homie, I'm pretty sure you're gonna find a job that's right for you." Marge said, trying to be optimistic. "Trust me."

"This is awful!" sobbed Homer. "If only I hadn't spilt the oil at the Gulp N' Blow, none of this would've happened!"

"Hey Dad, I'm sorry to interrupt your crying, but I think I've got the perfect job for you." I said.

Homer stopped crying and he looked at me. "Really?" he said, smiling.

"Yep. You should be a security guard." I replied.

"Why do you think I should be a security guard?" asked Homer.

"Well, you would be able to stop people from doing bad things, you would make sure that security breaches are not broken and you would get to hang out with Chief Wiggum, Officer Eddie and Officer Lou." I explained.

"Do you think they might have donuts there? I _love _donuts." he said.

"Maybe. If you work very hard."

"Hey guys! Guess what? It's picture day tomorrow." said Bart.

"Oh! That's good. Seeing your picture always makes me smile." replied Grandpa.

"Really?" Bart replied.

"Yeah, I love seeing your picture. I can always have it around." Grandpa said.

"Hey! What about me?" I said, looking all worried.

Then, Grandpa laughed. "Oh, I wouldn't forget you, Lisa. I love seeing your picture too."

"I'll make sure that it's the _best _picture ever, ever." I said as I twirled in one spot.

"Me too. I also want to make sure that it's the _best _picture ever, ever." agreed Bart.

Just then, Maggie crossed her arms and she looked at me, impatiently.

"Oh! Sorry, Maggie! I almost forgot!" I cried. I picked up the spoon and I scooped it up with the mashed up peas. "Open wide! Here come the peas!"

Maggie opened her mouth and she ate the mashed up peas.

"Mom, look! I got Maggie to eat her peas!" I said happily.

"Wow! That's great, Lisa!" said Marge happily.

"Way to go!" said Homer proudly.

"I'm impressed!" agreed Grandpa.

I turned to Maggie. "Who's a good girl? You are!" I said in a sweet voice.

Suddenly, Maggie blew hard and she sprayed the mashed up peas all over my face!

"Ugh! What the hell?!" I groaned in disgust. Suddenly, everyone started laughing at me. Especially Maggie!

"That is disgust…" I tried to say, but everyone stopped laughing and looked at me.

"I mean, what a darling little sister." I said, patting Maggie gently on her head. "I wish there were 10 of you."

Then, everyone started laughing again. Maggie then, stuck her tongue out again.

Note: So, I guess that's the end of chapter 14. I hope you liked this chapter and be sure to review! Don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 15 and I will try to post it up, if I have time.

THANK YOU & T.T.F.N.: Ta-ta for now!


	15. Chapter 15

Note: Alright, in this chapter, Bart and Lisa are going to make a deal that they decided that they're not going to do any more pranks to each other. Hope you like it!

Chapter 15

No More Pranks

Later, that night, Bart and I were getting ready for bed. We put our pajamas on and brushed our teeth. I went into the bedroom and I was setting up a trap.

"When Bart comes into the bedroom, he'll step on the rope and he'll be upside down!" I said mischievously.

I quickly ran behind my bed and peeked over to see if Bart was coming. I saw him coming! He was wearing his Krusty the clown pajamas. I snickered. When Bart came into the bedroom, he stepped on the rope and it went off!

"Aaahhh!" he screamed. He was now upside down! I went over to him, laughing hysterical.

"I got you back, Bart!" I laughed, as I pointed my finger at him.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Bart. He tried to wiggle free, but his feet were stuck.

"That's what you get for pinning me down to the floor, tickling me!" I laughed.

"Lisa! Get me down from here!" he shouted, still struggling to get free.

I ignored him and I picked up his MyPhone from his bed dresser.

"Bart, you look so funny when you're upside down!" I giggled.

"Oh, really?" Bart said angrily.

"I'm going to take a picture of you hanging upside down so you can show it to your friends." I said.

"Lisa, don't even think about it!" warned Bart.

"Aw, come on, Bart." I protested. "It's so funny."

Bart groaned and he crossed his arms. "Alright, fine! But don't send it to anyone!"

I went to the camera and I took a picture of him. It came out perfect.

"I love this picture!" I said happily.

"Alright, Lis. You took a picture of me hanging upside down, so now you gotta get me down." said Bart impatiently.

"Fair enough." I said. I put Bart's MyPhone back on his bed dresser. Then, I went over to my bed, picked up a pillow and I set it on the floor. I untied the rope from Bart's feet and he fell on the pillow on his head.

"Whoa!" he cried. Then he fell on his back and groaned.

"You're welcome." I replied.

"Lisa," Bart said, as he got up from the floor. "I can't believe you got me back."

"You've been playing pranks on me several times, so I got you back." I answered.

"Lisa, I'm going to tell Mom, Dad and Grandpa about what you did to me and you're in _big_ trouble tonight." said Bart.

"No, you're not!" I said. I picked up a tray filled with sandwiches and showed them to Bart. "You like hot and spicy? Try this!"

"Eh, okay." he said. Bart took a sandwich from the tray and ate it.

"Whoa! Momma!" he exclaimed. "This is awesome! I love it!"

"You do?" I asked, with a big smile on my face.

"This is the best sandwich ever! Who helped you make it?"

"Well, Maggie and I made it together and I thought you would like it."

"Thanks! So, what did you put in this sandwich to make it hot and spicy?"

"I added tomatoes, garlic, red peppers, chili, salsa and 5 gallons of hot sauce."

Bart stopped eating his sandwich and he stared at me. "Would you repeat that, please?"

"I said, I added tomatoes, garlic, red peppers, chili, salsa and 5 gallons of hot sauce." I explained.

Suddenly, Bart's face started to turn red. He started screaming like a maniac!

"HOT! HOT! HOT! MY MOUTH IS BURNING!" screamed Bart. I started to laugh at him.

"IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" he screamed, as he ran around the bedroom. He ran to the bathroom, turned the sink on cold and put his mouth underneath the faucet. His body was going back to normal.

"Ah, much better." Bart sighed with a relief. He went back to the bedroom and I was still laughing at him.

"I got you again!" I laughed.

"You think that's _funny_?!" barked Bart angrily. "I'll show you funny!"

"No, wait!" I cried. "I have an idea. I have decided not to do pranks on you anymore."

"Really?" said Bart, looking all shocked.

"Really, really. I promise I won't do it anymore." I said.

"Okay. Let's shake on it." said Bart, as he put out his hand.

I put my hand on Bart's hand and then, ZAP!

"Ay caramba!" Bart exclaimed.

I laughed at him again. "Fooled ya!"

Suddenly, Bart was starting to get pissed off. "Alright, that's it. No more Mr. Nice Guy."

"What are you gonna do, Bart?" I cried, looking all worried.

"I don't know! I'm so pissed off right now that I feel like I want to rip all of my hair out like Dad!" shouted Bart angrily.

I gulped. "No, Bart! I like your spiky hair!" I exclaimed.

"You have spiky hair like I do!" said Bart.

"I know! I like it!" I said.

"Hey, Lis,"

"What?"

"That's a weird place to put a piano."

I turned around to look, but all of a sudden, Bart tackled me down to the floor on my stomach. He sat on my back and crossed his arms.

"Are we gonna have any more problems, Simpson?" snarled Bart.

"What was that for?" I said seriously.

"For playing pranks on me." explained Bart. "Now, tell me. Is there going to be any more problems?"

I didn't answer him.

"Come on, tell me."

"Make me."

"I'll tickle you."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, yeah?" Bart started to tickle my foot.

I was holding my breath because I wasn't laughing yet.

"Oh, so you're gonna play tough now, are you? Very well then." said Bart mischievously. He tickled my foot even harder. I bursted into giggles and I couldn't help it.

"Knock it off, Bart!" I laughed. "This isn't funny!"

"What was that? I can't hear you over the laughter!" Bart replied.

"That tickles! No! Don't do that! Stop it! Stop it! No!" I laughed. Tears started streaming down my face.

"I can do this all night, if you want!" cackled Bart.

"Okay, okay, okay! I won't do pranks on you anymore! No more! Stop it! AHAHAAHAHA!" I shrieked with laughter.

Bart got off of me and I stopped laughing. I had to take some time to catch up my breath.

"So, you're not going to do pranks anymore, right?" said Bart.

"Yes. I promise I won't do it to you anymore." I said.

"Do you promise?" Bart asked.

"I promise." I said, as I crossed my fingers behind my back.

"Let's shake on it, for real."

"Agree!" I shook Bart's hands. Suddenly, Homer and Marge came into our bedroom. She was holding Maggie and they didn't look very happy.

"I thought I heard some screaming. What's going on here?" said Marge unhappily.

"Uh, nothing, Mom." said Bart, as he put his hands behind his back.

"Yeah, Mom. We weren't screaming. Right, Bart?" I said innocently.

"Yeah, Lis." agreed Bart.

"Are you sure? Because when I was about to give Maggie her bottle, I heard some screaming going on upstairs." Marge said sternly.

"Were you two fighting again?" asked Homer seriously.

"No, Dad. Lisa and I were joking around with each other." said Bart.

"Yeah, Dad. Just joking around." I said, nodding my head. "Look."

"Come here, you!" cackled Bart. He was giving me a noogie.

"See, Daddy? Bart and I were joking around each other." I laughed.

"Okay, we're just checking to make sure." Homer said seriously.

Bart stopped ruffling my head and he went over to my bed, picked up the tray filled with sandwiches and showed it to him.

"Here, Homer. Try one of Lisa's sandwiches. She told me that she and Maggie made them." replied Bart.

"Yep. Maggie and I made them." I said. I turned to Maggie. "Right, Mags?"

Maggie winked at me.

"Go ahead, Homer. Try them." Bart said. "They're delicious!"

"Well, okay." said Homer. "But only just one." He took one of the sandwiches from the tray and he ate them.

"Mmm! These sandwiches are great!" he said. "I'm impressed! What's in this sandwich?"

"Tomatoes, garlic, red peppers, chili, salsa and 5 gallons of hot sauce." I explained.

"Hot sauce?"

"That's right. I added the hot sauce and all of the spicy ingredients to make it hot and spicy."

Suddenly, Homer's face started to turn red. Then, he started screaming like a maniac!

"OW! HOT! HOT! HOT! MY MOUTH IS BURNING!" screamed Homer.

_Oh, Homie. _thought Marge, as she put her hand on her head and shook it. Bart and I started laughing at him.

"IT'S BURNING! IT'S BURNING!" Homer yelled. He ran downstairs to the kitchen, went into the refrigerator, opened it and he found some water. He drank it all up and his body was starting to go back to normal.

"Ah, that's better." he sighed with a relief.

"Kids, I'm going to be straight with you." said Marge, as she bended down next to us.

"What is it, Mom?" Bart and I said. "You can tell us."

"Okay, here's the thing. If I catch you two fighting again, there's going to be a lot of consequences. You got it?" said Marge seriously.

"Yes, Mom." we said.

"Good. That's what I want to hear." she said. Suddenly, Santa's Little Helper and Snowball came into the bedroom. Snowball leapt into my arms.

"Hey, Snowball." I said, petting the cat.

"Come on, boy," Bart said, as he climbed into bed. "Up here." Santa's Little Helper jumped onto Bart's bed and he started to go to sleep.

"Good night, kids." said Marge, as she gave us our good night kisses. "I love you."

"I love you too." Bart and I said. Then, Marge closed the door and I fell asleep with Snowball.

Bart didn't go to sleep yet. Instead, he got out of bed, went into one of his drawers and he took out a picture of him and his "girlfriend" Mary Spuckler.

The only last time Bart saw Mary was when he put a worm in her shirt at Springfield Elementary. He went to the window and opened it. He looked at the night sky which was filled with millions of stars.

"Oh, Mary. When am I gonna see you again?" said Bart sadly.

Note: Well, it looks like that's the end of chapter 15. I hope you liked it and please review! I also hope you liked the scene of when Bart and Lisa agreed not to do pranks on each other anymore. Chapter 16 will be on its way, coming soon in May.

THANK YOU & T.T.F.F.: Ta-ta for now!


	16. Chapter 16

Note: Hi guys, I would like to be serious for a moment once more, if I may. Now, in this chapter, Bart misses his "girlfriend" Mary Spuckler and he wants to see her again. Mary also misses Bart and she wants to see him again too. They're also going to sing a song and the name of it is, 'Somewhere out there' sung by Linda Ronstadt and James Ingram. It might be a little bit emotional so try your best not to shed any tears.

Chapter 16

Bart and Mary's Song

On the other side of Springfield, Mary who is one of Cletus and Brandine's many, many children, was leaning against the window, looking at the night sky when suddenly, Cletus, who is a stereotypical redneck with a good-natured personality. He usually wears a sleeveless tattered white shirt with blue jeans. He's also thin, has a hillbilly accent and he has a snake tattoo on his arm.

"Mary, what are you doing up so late?" Cletus said, as he came into the bedroom. He bended down and put his hand on Mary's shoulder. "You should be in bed by now."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Daddy." said Mary. "I just can't stop thinking about Bart. I miss him so much."

"Aw, I know you do." replied Cletus. "But I'm really, really sure you're gonna see him again one day."

"I hope so, Daddy. I think my heart is broken." Mary said, as she was looking down at the floor.

"Now, I want ya to get ready for bed soon, okay?" Cletus answered.

"Okay, Daddy."

"That's good to hear." he said as he began to leave the room.

Mary went back to window, still staring at the night sky, filled with millions of stars.

"Gee, Bart. I know it's been a while since I saw you, but I want to see you again one day." said Mary, as she looked at the night sky. "But when?" Then, she started to sing.

"_Somewhere out there, beneath the pale moonlight. Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight._" she sung.

Bart was still at the window, still staring at the night sky and he began to sing too.

"_Somewhere out there, someone's saying a prayer that we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there._" he sung. "_And even though I know how very far apart we are, it helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star._"

"_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby, it helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky._" sung Mary. Then, Bart and Mary both began to sing together.

"_Somewhere out there, if love can see us through, then we'll be together. Somewhere out there, out where dreams come true._" they sung.

Suddenly, Bart's eyes started filling with tears. "Oh, Mary, I really, _really_ want to see you again." he said, as his voice was breaking, trying to blink back the tears. "My heart is so broken and I miss you a lot."

"I really want to see you again Bart." said Mary sadly. "But I don't know when. Hopefully soon?"

"_And even though I know how very far apart we are, it helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star._" sung Bart.

"_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby, it helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky._" sung Mary.

"_Somewhere out there, if love can see us through, then we'll be together. Somewhere out there, out where dreams come true._" they sung.

"Good night, Bart." Mary said, as she went to bed.

"Good night, Mary." Bart said, as he went back into bed. Just as he was about to fall asleep, I was standing right next to him, holding Snowball.

"Bart, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Lisa." Bart said, as went under the blanket, turning away from me.

"I heard you singing and crying at the same time." I said softly.

"I don't want to talk about it." scowled Bart.

"Oh, come on, Bart." I protested. "Please tell me!"

Suddenly, Bart started to cry softly.

"Bart," I said. "Are you crying?"

"No," sobbed Bart. "I'm not crying. I'm just sweating through my eyes." He then put his head under his pillow.

I sat on his bed, and I could still him crying. Only that it was muffled.

"Hey, Bart," I said, as I put my hand on his back. "Can you please tell me what's wrong?"

Bart tried to say something, but it was muffled under his crying.

"What did you say?" I asked.

Bart lifted his face up from the pillow with tears streaming down his face.

"I said, I'm crying because I miss Mary and I want to see her again." he explained, still crying.

"Don't worry, Bart." I replied softly. "I'm really sure you'll see her again one day."

"You think so?" asked Bart.

"Of course. Trust me. Everything's gonna be alright." I said, staying optimistic.

"Thanks, Lis." Bart said, as he hugged me.

"You're welcome. I'll always be there for you whenever you're sad." I said, hugging Bart back.

"You're the best." he said, with a smile. Then, we all went back to sleep.

Note: Well, I suppose that's the end of chapter 16. It's a good thing that Bart and Lisa weren't fighting in this chapter. Once again, the name of the song that Bart and Mary sung was 'Somewhere out there' by Linda Ronstadt and James Ingram. Please review and stay tuned for chapter 17! Happy Cinco de Mayo Day!

THANK YOU & T.T.F.N.: Ta-ta for now!


	17. Chapter 17

Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. I was busy. Now that I have some time, we're up to chapter 17 now! So, let's continue where we left off, shall we?

Chapter 17

Picture Day

The next morning, Bart woke up and he saw me on top of his bed, grinning at him.

"Morning, Bart. Feeling better?" I said happily.

Bart yawned and he sat up. "Morning, Lis." yawned Bart. "Yeah, I'm feeling better now."

"Oh, goodie! Now, you gotta get ready for school. It's picture day!" I said.

"Really?" he said.

"Yep! You better get a move on or we'll be late." I answered.

"Oh my God! I gotta hurry!" cried Bart.

Bart and I quickly got dressed and we were all ready for picture day. I wore my favorite pink dress and Bart wore his favorite blue suit with his blue tie. Suddenly, we smelled something.

"Bart, do you smell what I smell?" I said.

"I think it smells like breakfast. I'll bet you that Mom's cooking." Bart said.

"Could be." I said, looking at the bedroom door. "I'll race you downstairs!" I started running towards the door.

"Not before I beat you first!" cackled Bart, as he started running towards the door.

I slid on the stair rail and landed safely on the floor. Then, I ran to the kitchen and I won!

"Yippee!" I cheered proudly. "I won! I made it to the kitchen!"

I saw Bart coming to the kitchen, panting.

"You may have won the race, Simpson, but I'll win next time." panted Bart, trying to catch his breath. He then, sat down next to me.

"Morning, kids." said Marge. "I was making you some bacon and eggs and I thought you would like some for breakfast."

She put the eggs from the frying pan onto the plate, along with the bacon. She made it into a smile.

"Eat up!" Marge said, as she gave the plates to me and Bart.

"Thanks, Mom." we said. We started to eat our breakfast.

"Good morning, kids." said Grandpa, as he came into the kitchen. "Say, you two look very nice. Is it Yom Kippur already?"

"No, Grandpa," I said. "It's picture day. Have you forgotten?"

"Oh, now I remember!" laughed Grandpa. "It's picture day and you said you were going to give us the best picture ever, ever."

"Heck, yeah." I said. I ate a piece of bacon. Suddenly, Santa's Little Helper came into the kitchen and sat down next to Bart.

"Uh, Bart," I said. "I think somebody wants your food."

Bart turned around and he saw Santa's Little Helper begging.

"No, boy, you can't have my breakfast." said Bart seriously.

Santa's Little Helper licked his lips and walked closer to Bart.

"No, boy, this is my breakfast! You can't have it!" he shouted angrily.

"Uh, does he always do that?" asked Grandpa.

"Yeah, he does that a lot and he tried to steal my hot dog when Janey came over to our house for dinner." replied Bart.

"Oh, I see." said Grandpa.

Bart stared at Santa's Little Helper for a long time and then, he said, "Alright, fine. I'll give you one piece of bacon."

Bart ripped the bacon in one piece and he threw it in Santa's Little Helper's mouth. He ate it and wagged his tail happily.

"Are you happy now?" said Bart.

Santa's Little Helper barked happily.

"Come here, Lisa. Let me do your hair for you." said Marge. She got out a curling iron and she started to do my hair. Suddenly, Homer came into the kitchen.

"Homer! You're just in time!" said Grandpa.

"In time for what, Dad?" asked Homer.

"You'll see." he said. Then, he turned to me and Bart. "Hey kids, have you ever seen the proper way to crack a hard-boiled egg?"

"No." I said.

"I don't think so, Grandpa." said Bart.

"Watch and learn." Grandpa said, as he went into the refrigerator. He took out a hard-boiled egg and he smacked it on his head. He peeled it and he ate it.

"You are so weird!" I laughed.

"See, kids?" said Grandpa. "You can't crack a hard-boiled egg."

"Step aside, Dad." said Homer as he nudged Grandpa. "Allow me to demonstrate!"

"Good luck." said Grandpa.

Homer went into the refrigerator and he took out another egg.

"Watch this, kids." he said.

He smacked the egg on his head and it cracked! "D'oh!" he yelled. Lots of yolk ran down his face. We all started cracking up.

"Epic fail, Dad!" laughed Bart.

"It looks like you got the wrong egg, Dad!" I laughed.

Marge tried not to laugh, but she couldn't help it. She gave Homer a paper towel.

"Here, Homie, you may need this." she said, as she gave Homer the paper towel.

"Thanks, Marge." grumbled Homer madly, as he wiped his head from the yolk with the paper towel.

"Don't try this at home." said Grandpa.

"I'm gonna head on to Moe's now." Homer said, as he started to leave.

"Wait, Dad!" I cried. I went over to him. "Do you think I'm gonna get my own room since the construction men are almost done?"

"What do you mean?" asked Homer.

"You know, the room's almost done. Am I going to get it?" I said with excitement.

"Hmm, maybe…" Homer said.

I gasped with excitement.

"Not."

My smile faded and I was now disappointed. "Aw, come on, Daddy, I've been very good lately." I begged sadly.

"Sorry, Lisa, but the room is for Maggie." said Homer seriously. He turned to Marge and winked at her. Marge winked back at Homer.

"I'll give you $500." I protested.

"Nope. That's not gonna happen." said Homer, as he shook his head.

"Okay, maybe I'll give you $1,000." I said, as I hung onto his leg.

"I don't think so." he said, as he shook his head again.

"What if I give you 100 donuts?"

"Negative, sweetie. The new room's not for you and that's final." Homer answered, as he put me down on the floor. "Now you and Bart gotta get ready for school."

"Alright, Daddy." I said sadly. "You win."

"Now that's a good little girl. See you!" replied Homer, as he went to the door. He once again winked at Marge and she winked back at him.

Homer left the house and he went into the car and turned on the radio.

"Maybe I'll listen to music while I'm on my way to Moe's." he said happily.

He started the car and he was now driving.

"_Coming up next is 'Staying Alive' sung by the Bee Gees._" announced the radio announcer.

"Hey, I like this song." said Homer. He started dancing to it as it started playing. Then, he began to sing.

"_Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk, I'm a woman's man: no time to talk. Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around since I was born. And now it's alright. It's okay and you may look the other way. We can try to understand the New York Times' effect on man._" sung Homer.

Suddenly, he saw a car coming towards him! He made a u-turn and kept on driving while the other car beeped at him.

"Hey, watch where you're going, buddy!" the driver shouted angrily.

"_Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother, you're staying' alive, staying' alive. Feel the city breaking and everybody shaking and we're staying alive, staying alive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, staying alive, staying alive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, staying alive!_" he sang at the top of his lungs.

Meanwhile, Bart and I were outside of our home, waiting for our school bus to come.

"You know, Bart." I said. "I'm just happy we're not walking to school this morning."

"Why? Is it because it's too far away or is it because you're scared of Fergus?" asked Bart mischievously.

"Well, I- uh," I stammered.

"Come on, spit it out." said Bart impatiently.

"Uh, I really don't know, to be honest." I said nervously.

Before Bart could say something, the bus came to our block. We saw Otto and he opened the bus door.

"Climb aboard, kids." said Otto.

We went on the bus and Otto looked at our clothes for picture day.

"Say, you look very nice. Is it Yom Kippur today?" he said.

I rolled my eyes in frustration. "No, it's picture day!" I said, looking all agitated.

"Oh, right. Now I remember. Sorry about that." Otto replied.

"Hey, Lisa!" I heard a voice yell. I turned around and I saw Janey. "Come sit next to me! I saved you a seat!"

I went over to Janey and I sat next to her, while Bart sat next to Milhouse.

"Off to school we go!" said Otto. He closed the bus door and he started driving us to the Springfield Elementary.

"Hey, Bart, you look very nice for picture day." said Milhouse.

"Thanks, so do you." answered Bart. "So, how are your parents?"

"They're good. They were driving in their new car yesterday." replied Milhouse.

"The one that we washed?" Bart asked.

"Yep! That's the one. My parents loved it. So, did Lisa get her $100 from Kirk yet?" said Milhouse.

"Yes, she did and so far, she has $101 altogether."

"That's good! I wonder what she's saving up for."

"It's for our house."

"Okay," said Milhouse, as he looked out the window. "At least we're not walking to school this morning."

"What are you, scared?" said Bart mischievously.

"No, it's just that it might be easier to take the bus to school than walking there." Milhouse answered.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Bart heard a voice say. He looked over and it was Chuck.

"Hey, Chuck, have you ever heard of Fergus before?" said Bart.

"Oh-no! Not again!" wailed Milhouse, as he covered his ears.

"Fergus? Who's he?" asked Chuck, with a raised eyebrow of confusion.

"Fergus is a mean dog, but he's more like of a werewolf." Bart explained.

"A werewolf?" said Chuck nervously, as his body started to shake.

"Yep. You gotta watch out for him because he's quick to pounce."

"P-P-P-P-P-Pounce?"

"Mmm-hmm, more likely, he'll pounce and then pin you to the ground. His teeth are sharp. He has killer eyes and he could be hunting his next meal right _now._"

"Gee, Bart, that's scary. I'll never, _ever _run in to him if I see him."

"Can I uncover my ears now?" whimpered Milhouse.

"Yes, you can, Milhouse." said Bart.

Milhouse uncovered his ears and sighed in relief. Suddenly, the bus stopped. We were at the Springfield Elementary now.

"Everybody off! We're here!" announced Otto.

We all got off the school bus and went inside.

"I can't wait for picture day, Lisa!" said Janey happily.

"Me too! I'm also going to make sure that it's the best picture ever, _ever_!" I said with excitement.

"I'll see you in class!" Janey said, as she was about to leave.

"Bye!" I called. I was about to put my school bag into my locker when suddenly, I saw the three mean bullies, Jimbo, Kearney and Dolph!

"Uh-oh." I whimpered. Then, I gulped.

"Well, would you look at that? It's Lisa Simpson, dressed in her dorky dress." teased Jimbo.

"Yeah. Hey, Lisa? Why are you dressed up like that? Are you going to a funeral?" teased Kearney.

"Um, no, it's picture day and I'm not dressed up to go to a funeral." I said nervously. I backed myself up into a corner.

"Hmm. Maybe you _are _going to a funeral, huh?" teased Dolph.

"Guys, stop it. This isn't a joke." I said seriously. I was now cornered by Jimbo, Kearney and Dolph and I couldn't escape.

"A joke? I'll show you a joke." said Jimbo mischievously. "Kearney, Dolph. Go into that locker and take out Lisa's backpack."

Kearney and Dolph did what Jimbo said and they started to go to my locker.

"Wait, wait, wait, what are you…" I said. Suddenly, I realized what they were going to do.

"Let's see what we got here." Dolph said, as he went into my backpack.

"Hey, don't do that!" I cried.

Kearney pulled out a diary out of my backpack.

"Hey! Look at this! It's a diary written by Lisa Simpson!" said Kearney. Jimbo and Dolph went to see what was going on.

"Hey! Don't read my diary! That's personal!" I exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Bart and Milhouse were putting their schoolbags in their locker when suddenly, they heard me shouting.

"Ay caramba! That sounds like Lisa!" cried Bart.

"I think you're right! She must be in trouble!" cried Milhouse.

They went over to see what was going on and they found me being picked on by Jimbo, Kearney and Dolph. They hid behind the wall. Bart was afraid of Jimbo, Kearney and Dolph. He didn't like getting bullied, wedgies and wet willies. He wanted revenge on them. They peeked out and they looked at me.

"Look at that! It's Lisa's poems!" laughed Jimbo.

"Who are you? Emily Dickinson?" mocked Dolph.

"Hey! _Hey! _What are you doing?" I shouted.

"Uncool, man!" replied Bart seriously.

"You can say that again." agreed Milhouse seriously.

"Stop it! Stop!" I yelled, as my voice started to break. The last time I got bullied from Jimbo, Kearney and Dolph was when they stole my saxophone and they were playing keep away.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, Lisa stinks and so does her brother!" mocked Dolph. They were all laughing.

Bart overheard it and he started to get pissed off. No one ever said that about Bart. _Ever_. That was it. Bart could not take it anymore and he wanted revenge.

"That does it!" barked Bart furiously. "I can't take it anymore! I got to get rid of these bullies _NOW! _I'm so sick and tired of getting wedgies and being picked on! I shall have my revenge!"

"Hey, Bart!" said Milhouse. "I have an idea that would scare Jimbo, Kearney and Dolph away!"

"You do? What is it?" Bart said. Milhouse started whispering in Bart's ear.

I was still being picked on and I tried to reach for my backpack, but Jimbo put his hand on my forehead.

"Buzz off, you little runt!" shouted Jimbo. Then, he pushed me down to the floor! As soon as Kearney was about to go into my backpack again, he heard an evil voice.

"_**HEY! **_Leave her alone!" shouted the evil voice that sounded like Bart.

Jimbo, Kearney and Dolph stopped going into my backpack and they turned around. They saw a purple monster with black stripes and he was holding a chainsaw. The purple monster sounded like Bart. Then, he turned on his chainsaw and he started running right towards them, roaring.

"AAAAHHH! Run! Monster! He's gonna kill us!" they screamed.

"Let's get out of here!" screamed Kearney. They ran for their lives.

First, the purple monster chased Jimbo.

"No! Don't come any closer! Please, don't! Get away from me!" Jimbo screamed. Then, he ran away. Next, the purple monster chased Kearney.

"I want my mommy!" wailed Kearney. Then, he ran away. Then, the purple monster looked at Dolph. He backed himself up into a corner.

"No, no, no. Don't you come any closer. Please, don't. Back! Back, you monster!" whimpered Dolph.

The purple monster ignored him and he started chasing him.

"No! Get away from me, you disgusting little beast! Save me!" yelled Dolph. Then, he ran away.

"Get bent, you rotten little bullies! Before I chop your heads off!" snarled the purple monster. Then, he kicked the floor and he was panting heavily. He turned to me, as I was wiping my tears away. The purple monster took off his mask and it really was Bart!

"Don't be afraid, Lisa," said Bart. "It's only me."

"Bart?" I said nervously. "Is it really _you_?"

"Of course it's me. I saw you being picked on by Jimbo, Kearney and Dolph, so I came to your rescue." replied Bart.

"Yeah, I saw that whole thing too." agreed Milhouse.

I hugged Bart tightly. "Thanks, Bart. That was very brave of you to do that."

"Aw, shucks. It was Milhouse's idea." chuckled Bart. His cheeks started blushing.

I went over to Milhouse and I gave him a hug. "Thanks, Milhouse." I said.

"Aw, it was nothing." chuckled Milhouse. His cheeks started blushing too. "Oh God, now my cheeks are blushing."

"So, did you really try to kill Jimbo, Kearney and Dolph with a real chainsaw?" I asked.

"No, it was a toy chainsaw that I had all along." Bart answered. He showed me his toy chainsaw.

"Yeah, I also had a sound remote and I pressed the chainsaw sound to make the toy chainsaw sound like a real one." said Milhouse. He showed me his sound remote and he pressed the chainsaw sound. It sounded like a real chainsaw!

"Wow! That is so cool! Scary, but cool." I said.

"Yep. Now nothing can go…" said Bart. Before he could say something, somebody grabbed his underwear up and gave him a wedgie!

"Guess who?" said a voice that sounded like Nelson, as Bart screamed.

He was put down on the floor, looked up and it was Nelson!

"Ha, ha! You've been wedgied on picture day!" teased Nelson in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, Nelson, not on picture day." protested Bart, as he fixed himself.

"You know that's not very funny, Nelson." said Milhouse sternly.

"Sorry, I just wanted to surprise you on picture day." Nelson said.

"Hey, Nelson, you look so handsome for picture day." I said, looking at his formal clothes.

"Thanks. You look beautiful." said Nelson, as he tickled my chin with his finger.

"Nelson, quit it. It's picture day." I giggled. Then, he turned to Bart.

"So, Simpson, what are you holding?" said Nelson.

"Uh, that's my toy chainsaw from "The Itchy and Scratchy Show". Why do you ask?" said Bart.

"Just wondering." he said coolly. "Did your mommy get that for you?"

"Actually, no. I got it for my birthday." replied Bart.

"Is that so?" Nelson said.

Bart nodded his head silently. Suddenly, we heard footsteps!

"Uh-oh! Here comes Skinner!" cried Nelson. "Act natural! Quick!"

Bart hid his toy chainsaw in his locker while Milhouse hid his sound remote in his locker. We quickly put our hands behind our backs and started whistling. Principal Skinner saw us and he stopped.

"Hey, Skinner." said Bart in a sweet voice. He continued whistling.

"Everything's good. Don't you worry." I said in a sweet voice. I continued whistling too.

"Say, now, shouldn't you guys be getting to class by now?" said Principal Skinner.

"Shouldn't you be married by now?" said Bart.

Principal Skinner stared at us with a stern look.

"Well, good to see you, Principal Skinner." I said. Then, he left.

"Whew, that was close!" sighed Nelson, as he wiped his forehead.

"I know. Well, we gotta get to class now. See you at lunch!" I said, as I walked to class with Nelson.

"You too!" said Bart, as he walked to class with Milhouse.

Later that day, it was lunchtime. We were in the cafeteria. I was sitting next to Bart, Milhouse, Chuck and Janey.

"Hey Janey, you look fancy." said Bart.

"Thank you. My mother helped me pick out the perfect ensemble to wear this." said Janey. "Does your mother pick out your clothes for you?"

"No, I pick out my own clothes." said Bart, as he ate his sandwich.

"I do the same thing too." I replied.

"Hey, Bart, look what Ralph's doing!" cried Chuck, as he tugged onto Bart's sleeve.

Bart stopped eating his sandwich and he saw Ralph eating out of the garbage! He ran over to him.

"Ralph, that's _disgusting_!" he cried, as he dragged Ralph out of the garbage pail. Ralph had garbage all over him. He gave himself an amused smirk.

"Tastes pretty good to me." Then, he burped out a great long belch right at Bart's face.

"Eeew! Why did you have to go into the garbage and eat in there?" groaned Bart in disgust.

"I was hungry." Ralph said.

Bart rolled his eyes and walked away from him. Then, he sat back down.

"Hey, guys, you want to see something cool?" said Milhouse.

"Sure. What is it?" I said.

"Yeah, show us, Milhouse." said Chuck.

"This is my grape-a-pult. Watch and learn." replied Milhouse.

He placed his grape on his spoon, and he hit the back of the spoon and the grape flew into Milhouse's mouth. He chewed it and grinned.

"Wow! That is so cool!" said Janey with amazement.

"Where did you learn that from?" I asked with amazement.

"I found it on and I learned how to do it for 2 weeks." Milhouse explained.

"Hey, guys, have you ever seen the proper way to crack a hard-boiled egg?" I said.

"No." Janey said, as she shook her head.

I took out an egg from my lunchbox and I showed it to my friends. Bart quickly got out his MyPhone and he started to tape it.

"Ready?" I said.

"Ready when you are." Chuck said.

I raised the egg into the air and I tapped it on my head. Suddenly, the egg cracked and all of the yolk was all over my hair! I gasped in horror. Everybody else stopped eating their lunch and they looked at me. Then, they all started laughing at me! Especially Bart! (Janey, Chuck and Milhouse didn't laugh at me. They just stood there in horror.)

"Oh-no!" I cried. I quickly ran out of the cafeteria.

"Now that's what I call an epic fail!" laughed Bart. "I'm definitely posting this on MyTube!"

Later, it was time to take our pictures. Ms. Hoover was trying to clean my sticky hair with some paper towels. I felt like crying.

_Oh, this is not good. I wanted to make sure that it was the best picture ever but instead, I got yolk all over my hair. _I thought sadly. _When I thought I had a hard-boiled egg with me, I got a raw egg instead._

"Sorry, Lisa, you'd better just smile then, nice and big." said Ms. Hoover, as she threw the paper towels away.

"Okay, I'll try." I said sadly. I went on line and I was standing next to Bart. I could hear him giggling to himself.

"Say 'cheese'." said the photographer. Suddenly, I heard Ms. Hoover talking to someone.

"Egg in her hair?" I heard a man say.

"What a nuisance." I heard Ms. Hoover say. _Me_? A nuisance? I couldn't believe it! No one ever said that to me about it. _Ever_! Tears started welling in my eyes, but I quickly blinked them back.

"Next!" I heard the photographer say. It was Milhouse's turn. He sat down and smiled.

"Say 'cheese'." said the photographer.

"Cheese." said Milhouse. Then, the camera clicked. He didn't get up.

"Hey, how come you always tell us to say "cheese"? Don't you get tired of it?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Next!" the photographer said.

Before Bart could sit down, he whispered something in the photographer's ear.

"Sure, that's a good idea, son." the photographer said. Then, Bart sat down.

"Say 'don't have a cow, man'."

"Don't have a cow, man!" said Bart, as he lifted up two fingers. Then, the camera clicked.

Now, it was my turn. I sat down and I looked at the camera.

"Say 'peas'." said the photographer.

"Ew!" I groaned in disgust. The camera clicked and everyone was laughing again.

"Next!" the photographer called.

"But…" I protested.

"No 'buts'. I've got a gazillion kids on line." said the photographer, as he motioned his hand to let me move.

Without answering, I stood up and walked away. Tears welled up in my eyes again. Suddenly, Bart put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Lis," said Bart softly. I quickly nudged him away.

"No, I'm not talking to you, Bart." I said angrily, as I was choking back tears.

"Lisa, it's no big deal." said Bart.

"Yes, it is!" I shouted, as tears started to stream down my face. "Now my best picture is ruined! If I hadn't brought in that egg none of this would've happened!"

"Come on, Lisa, it's just a dumb egg." he answered.

I ignored him and I ran out of the room, crying.

"Lisa, wait!" Bart cried. But I was gone. He put his head down and sadly looked at the floor.

"Aw, don't worry, Bart. Lisa's just upset." said Milhouse, as he put his arm around Bart. "She'll get over it."

"Are you sure?" asked Bart sadly.

"Yeah, trust me." Milhouse replied.

Note: Well, it looks like that's the end of chapter 17. In the beginning of it, the song that Homer was singing in the car was 'Staying Alive' sung by the Bee Gees and the song that Bart, Lisa, Milhouse and Nelson were whistling to in school was 'Little Ghost' sung by the White Stripes from the movie "ParaNorman". During this chapter, I felt so bad for Lisa when her best picture for picture day turned out to be ruined! Please review and tell me what you think! I might be posting up chapter 18 in early June, so stay tuned for it and Happy Memorial Day!

THANK YOU & T.T.F.N.: Ta-ta for now!


	18. Chapter 18

Note: Well, here it is! Chapter 18 is now here! I've been working really hard on this. In this chapter, Bart and Lisa are going to sing a song while they're on their way home from school, after they escaped from Fergus. The song that they're going to sing is 'Burning Love' sung by Wynonna Judd from the movie, "Lilo and Stitch". Anyway, let's see what happens next, shall we?

Chapter 18

Fergus Is Back!

One week after picture day, my friends, Bart and I got our pictures to take them home to show it to our parents.

Bart, Milhouse and I were walking home from school. Although, I was still upset about what happened on picture day.

"Hey, Lisa!" I heard a voice shout. I turned around and it was Janey.

"What are _you _looking at?" I asked angrily, as I turned away from her.

Janey put her arm on my shoulder and said, "Come on, Lisa. You gotta get over it. It's over."

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say." I said, not looking at Janey.

"Lisa, I'm very sorry about what happened to you on that day." she said.

"What? Me getting picked on by Jimbo, Kearney and Dolph?" I said angrily.

"No, it's about the raw egg." Janey replied.

"Oh. Again with this?" groaned Bart.

"Come on, Lisa, you need to get over it. It only happened once and it won't happen again." agreed Milhouse.

"Hey, I know something that'll cheer you up." Janey said, as she nudged me with her elbow.

"Really? What is it?" I asked.

"It's 'Miss Lucy Had a Steamboat'. You would love it." she said in a sing song voice.

"Oh-no, not that crappy song again." groaned Bart.

I ignored him and I started to play with Janey.

"_Miss Lucy had a steamboat, the steamboat had a bell. Miss Lucy went to Heaven and the steamboat went to… …Hello operator, get me number 9, and if you disconnect me, I'll chop off your be… …hind the refrigerator, there was a piece of glass. Miss Lucy sat upon it and it cut her big, fat… …ask me no more questions, I'll tell you no more…_" we sung.

"FERGUS!" screamed Milhouse at the top of his lungs.

"Milhouse! You just messed up our song!" I said madly.

"Yeah, why did you have to scream like that?" said Janey madly.

"No, no, no, no! It's _really _Fergus!" Milhouse hollered.

"Fergus?!" cried Bart, as he took out his slingshot. "Where? Where?"

"Over there!" yelled Milhouse. "And he's right around the corner!"

Suddenly, we saw Fergus coming up around the corner!

"Oh God, get behind the building!" cried Bart. We did what Bart said and hid behind the building.

"That was close! Nice looking out, Milhouse!" said Bart.

"Thanks, just as I saw Fergus coming up, I almost lost my soul again." said Milhouse, looking all scared.

"Uh, who's Fergus? And what is going on here?" said Janey, looking all confused.

"Janey, you might have to watch out for Fergus. He's a mean dog with a spiked collar and he's brown and white." I whispered nervously.

"Pipe down, Lisa!" said Bart, as he pushed me away. "I'm the one who's telling who Fergus is."

"Well, excuse _you_, Mr. Bossy pants! Why don't you just go ahead and tell who Fergus is?!" I said sarcastically.

"Don't let him hear you. He's quick to pounce." Bart whispered, as he put his arm around Janey.

Suddenly, her body started shaking. "P-P-P-P-P-Pounce?" she said nervously.

"Uh-huh, more likely, he'll pounce and then pin you to the ground. His teeth are sharp, he has killer eyes and he might be hunting his next meal right about now. He's also more like of a werewolf." he said mischievously.

"Ugh! How many times do I have to tell you that Fergus is not a werewolf?! He's just an ordinary dog!" I hollered angrily.

But then, Bart was gone!

"Hey Bart, where'd you go?" said Milhouse.

"Yeah, he was here just a minute ago, but then he disappeared into thin air!" said Janey.

"Bart, where are you?" I called. But there was no answer.

"Maybe he's in one of the garbage pails." Janey suggested.

"Could be. Let's check it out." I replied.

Milhouse, Janey and I looked in one of the garbage pails, and then, Bart popped out!

"Ooga, Booga, Booga!" roared Bart. We all screamed. Then, he started laughing at us.

"I got you good!" laughed Bart.

"Oh, very funny, Bart." said Janey sarcastically. "Just very funny."

"I can't believe you got us again, Bart!" I said furiously. I felt like I wanted to beat him up, but I couldn't.

"I think I peed in my shorts." said Milhouse, looking all embarrassed.

"Hey, come on, guys. It's only a joke." protested Bart, as he came out of the garbage pail.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" I said, still furious.

"Yeah, I almost passed out!" Janey agreed angrily.

"Thanks a lot, Bart, you just made me pee in my shorts!" said Milhouse madly.

"Sorry, I just want to scare the hell out of you." Bart said.

I put my hand on my forehead and I shook my head. Before we could leave, we saw Fergus, sitting there, scratching his ears. Bart had his slingshot in his hand.

"Bart, don't you _dare_ do that." I said nervously.

"Sorry, Lis. We can't get by Fergus, so I gotta do what's best." whispered Bart.

"Oh my God, I can't look!" whimpered Milhouse, as he covered his eyes.

"Bart, Lisa's right. Whatever you're doing, it's a bad idea." Janey said seriously.

Bart ignored us and he put his rock on the slingshot and he aimed it right at Fergus.

"Guess who?" he said, as he let the slingshot go. The rock flew and it slammed into Fergus' face!

We all came out from the building and we saw Fergus, growling at us.

"Yahoo! I got him again!" cheered Bart happily.

"Uh, Bart, this doesn't look too good." said Milhouse nervously.

"Say, uh, do you know what we're going to do now?" Janey said, nervously.

Before anyone of us could answer, Fergus started to charge at us!

"Oh my God, in that case, run!" I screamed.

Milhouse screamed, "Go!"

We all started running as fast as we could.

"Uh, Bart?" I said.

"What is it?" Bart said.

"I think this is the second time we're being chased by Fergus."

"Oh, yeah, you're right. Keep running!"

We kept on running from Fergus and we almost bumped into a lady! She dropped all of her groceries.

"Hey! Watch where you're running, kids!" she shouted.

Fergus was still chasing us. Bart turned around and started putting the rocks on his slingshot.

"Get bent, Fergus!" yelled Bart bravely. He aimed the slingshot at Fergus and he fired the rocks at him. He barked furiously, still chasing us.

Suddenly, we saw Janey's house. "First stop, Janey's house." Bart said.

Janey ran to her house. "Bye guys, see you later!" called Janey.

"Bye!" we called.

"How much farther until we get back home, Bart?" I asked.

"I really don't know." he said.

Suddenly, Fergus started gaining on us!

"He's gaining on us! If we don't get home, we're going to be dog food by now!" wailed Milhouse.

"But not for long!" said Bart. "This looks like a job for the skateboard!" He took out his skateboard and we all got on it.

"Please keep your feet on the skateboard at all times. It may get just a little bit bumpy, but in the meantime, enjoy the ride!" announced Bart.

We all rode on the skateboard, trying to get away from Fergus.

"Faster, Bart! Faster!" I shouted.

Bart put one foot down on the sidewalk and he sped the skateboard up.

"Fast enough for you?" he said.

"Yep! For now." Milhouse said nervously.

Bart picked his skateboard up, and then it hit the car! The driver honked at us.

"Hey, watch it, kids!" The driver shouted. Then, he saw Fergus running down the road.

We were still riding on the skateboard, when suddenly, we saw Milhouse's house.

"Next stop, Milhouse's house." said Bart.

Milhouse jumped off of the skateboard and ran to his house.

"Bye guys, see you later!" called Milhouse.

Bart and I waved at him. Then, Bart gave me his slingshot.

"Lisa, you may need this." he said, trying to speed his skateboard up.

"For what?" I asked.

"You need to use the slingshot to aim the rocks at Fergus." explained Bart.

"Are you crazy?!" I cried. "I don't hurt any animals. I'm a vegetarian!"

"Lisa, I know you're a vegetarian and I know you don't like to hurt or eat animals but you have to try to keep Fergus away from us." said Bart.

"But, Bart…" I protested.

"Just do it!" he screeched.

Without answering, I put the rocks in the slingshot and I aimed it at Fergus. I let the slingshot go and the rock slammed right at Fergus' eye!

"Hey, Bart! I did it!" I cheered happily.

"Keep doing it until he gives up!" said Bart.

I kept on aiming the rocks at Fergus when suddenly, Bart stopped the skateboard.

"Bart! What are you doing?" I exclaimed. "This is no time to be making pit stops now! Fergus is gaining on us!"

"Lisa, I have an idea!" said Bart.

"An idea?" I said.

"Yes. Do you see that can of tar?" he said.

I saw the can of tar next to dumpster.

"Yeah, and?" I said.

"If we pour the tar on the sidewalk, Fergus won't be able to catch us!" Bart suggested.

"Are you sure? It might not work." I replied nervously.

Then, Bart put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Lis," he said, trying to remain calm. "It'll work. Trust me."

"Okay." I said. I picked up the can of tar and I poured it on the sidewalk until the can was empty.

"There." I said, as I threw the can into the dumpster.

"Let's go!" said Bart. He started riding the skateboard again. He went as fast as he could go.

Fergus was running, trying to get us, when suddenly, he slipped on the tar! He tried to stand up, but he couldn't. No matter how many times Fergus has tried to stand up, he kept on slipping. Just then, someone caught him by the collar. It was his owner.

"There you are, Fergus!" the owner exclaimed. "I've been looking all over for you."

Then, he touched Fergus' fur. He was all covered with tar and bruises as he whimpered.

"Fergus, who did this to you? Come on, let's get you back home." The owner said, as he dragged Fergus.

Meanwhile, Bart and I were still riding on the skateboard. I looked out to make sure that Fergus wasn't chasing us.

"Hey Bart," I said. "I think we lost Fergus."

"Are you sure?" Bart said.

"Yep. And the tar helped." I answered.

"Oh, that's great! Well, I think I'm gonna have to end the skateboard ride now." said Bart.

"What?! You can't stop now! I'm having a lot of fun!" I protested.

"Sorry, Lis, I gotta stop the ride and we're almost home."

"Fair enough."

So, Bart stopped the skateboard when we came to a pole.

"Please exit the skateboard to your left. Thank you for riding and have a nice day!" he announced.

"Do you have to do that?" I asked sternly.

"Yep." Bart said, as he picked up his skateboard.

"What do you think this is? An amusement park?" I complained.

"I just like doing that. That's all." explained Bart. Suddenly, I saw him holding a ukulele.

"Uh, Bart, why do you have a ukulele on you?" I asked.

"Get your saxophone out and I'll explain." replied Bart.

I did what Bart said and I took out my saxophone.

"Okay," I said. "Now what?"

"Now, I feel like there's a song coming on!" said Bart, as he started playing the ukulele. It sounded something wrong with it.

"Wait. Wrong tune." he said, trying to fix it. Then, it sounded like rock n' roll! "Now that's more my style."

I started playing my saxophone with Bart.

"_Lord almighty, I feel my temperature rising. Higher and higher it's burning through my soul. Baby, baby, baby, you're gonna set me on fire. My brain is flaming, and I don't know which way to go._" sung Bart, as he played his ukulele. "_'Cause your kisses lift me higher, like the sweet song of a choir. You light my morning sky with burning love._"

"_Ooh, ooh, ooh. I feel my temperature rising. Help me, I'm flaming. I must be a hundred and nine. Burning, burning, burning nothing can cool me. I just might turn into smoke, but I feel fine._" I sung, as I played my saxophone. "_'Cause your kisses lift me higher, like the sweet song of a choir. You light my morning sky with burning love._"

"Isn't this fun, Lis, or what?" said Bart happily.

"Heck, yeah! It's great!" I said.

"_It's coming closer, the flames are now licking my body. Won't you help me? I feel like I'm slipping away. It's hard to breathe and my chest is just a-heating._" sung Bart, still playing his ukulele.

"_Lord, a'mercy, burning a hole in me._" I sung, still playing my saxophone.

"'_Cause your kisses lift me higher, like the sweet song of a choir. You light my morning sky with burning love._" we sung.

"Take it away from here, Bart!" I said.

"_I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love. I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love. I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love. I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love._" sung Bart.

"_I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love. I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love. I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love. I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love. I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning…_" I sung.

"_Love!_" we sung at the top of our lungs.

"Oh, yeah!" screamed Bart.

"Oh, that's good." I said happily.

"Yeah, that's a really good song, huh…" Bart said, as he started to walk home. I did the same thing too.

We kept on walking until we reached our home.

"Ah, home sweet home." said Bart happily.

"Yep. That's right." I agreed.

"Come on, Lis. Let's go see Mom, Dad, Grandpa and Maggie." Bart said, as he opened the door.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I said. I quickly hid behind the bush and chuckled.

"Oh, Santa's Little Helper is not gonna pounce on me this time." I said. I left the door opened and called, "Santa's Little Helper! Lisa's home!" I was hoping that Santa's Little Helper would come out, but he didn't. Why isn't it working?

"Hey, that's strange. Santa's Little Helper isn't coming. Oh, well." I said, as I came out from the bush. Then, I quickly ran into the house and I went into the closet. My heart was beating very fast.

"Maybe if I just stay in the closet for a very long time, Santa's Little Helper won't be able to pounce on me at all." I said nervously. I opened the closet door a tiny bit, but Santa's Little Helper did not come.

"It's okay, Lisa." I said to myself. "You can get by Santa's Little Helper without letting him pounce on you. It only happened once and it won't happen again. You can do this. I know you can."

Suddenly, I started sweating and my heart was beating faster. I was now freaking out.

"Hmm, maybe if I just tiptoe quietly, Santa's Little Helper may as well, not pounce on me. Oh well, here goes nothing." I said. I took a deep breath, opened the closet door carefully, and started to tiptoe quietly.

_Hey, this isn't so bad. _I thought happily. _I think it's working!_

But I was wrong! I heard some barking. I turned around I saw Santa's Little Helper running towards me again!

"Aw, crap! Not again! No, boy! Not today! No, no, no, no, no!" I cried.

However, it was too late. Santa's Little Helper ignored my pleases as he pinned me down to the floor on my back, licking my face again. No, really! He did! I'm not kidding! I started giggling.

"Knock it off, boy!" I laughed. "I know you're happy to see me!"

Suddenly, I heard Bart laughing.

"Look around you. What's the first thing that Santa's Little Helper did when he first saw you? He pounced on you and he licked your face." said Bart, still laughing.

"This isn't funny, Bart!" I said, as Santa's Little Helper continued to lick me.

"It is funny!" he laughed. "So, is that what was taking you so _long_?"

"How could he do this to me?!" I cried.

"So, the truth comes out. I planned this all along!" Bart laughed, as he wiped a tear away from his eye.

"You planned this all along?!" I exclaimed.

"Yep! I did. The last time that Santa's Little Helper pounced on you, I acted impatient." said Bart.

Suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to be slobbered by Santa's Little Helper anymore.

"Bart, tell Santa's Little Helper to get off of me before I get sick from his slobber!" I yelled.

"Alright, Santa's Little Helper. That's enough for one day. You gotta get off of her now." said Bart, looking at Santa's Little Helper.

But Santa's Little Helper ignored him and kept on licking my face.

"Come on, boy, you've done enough. You got her good and now it's time to get off of her now." said Bart seriously.

Santa's Little Helper ignored Bart again and still licked my face. I was giggling really hard. I couldn't help it.

"Santa's Little Helper," said Bart seriously, as he snapped his fingers. "Get off of her before I cook you! Let's go!"

Finally, Santa's Little Helper got off of me and went to Bart. He scratched his head.

"Good dog." Bart said, scratching his head. He then looked at me, covered with slobber and he started cracking up again.

"Your face is covered with slobber!" laughed Bart, as he pointed his finger at me.

"I know." I said madly.

"I think this is almost like "The Flintstones"." said Bart.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah, in "The Flintstones", when Fred Flintstone comes home from work, Dino pounces on him and licks his face." answered Bart.

"Okay, and…" I replied.

"So, you're Fred Flintstone in that scenario and Santa's Little Helper is Dino. So, when you come home from work, get ready to get pounced on and let Dino lick your face." he said.

I rolled my eyes in frustration. "Ay, yi yi. What am I gonna do with you Bart?" I said.

Bart ignored me and looked at Santa's Little Helper. He was happily wagging his tail.

"Come into the kitchen boy, and I'll give you a treat." he said. I followed Bart into the kitchen, taking Santa's Little Helper with him.

We got into the kitchen, and Bart took out a dog biscuit from the cabinet. Santa's Little Helper stared at the dog biscuit.

"You want this, boy? Huh? You want it? You want it?" said Bart in a sweet voice.

Santa's Little Helper barked happily.

"Okay, first, sit." demanded Bart.

Santa's Little Helper obeyed Bart's command and he sat down.

"Wow! That's amazing!" I said in amazement.

"Yep. Now, watch this." said Bart. "Santa's Little Helper, lay down."

Santa's Little Helper obeyed Bart's command and he lied down on his stomach.

"Good boy. Now, roll over."

Santa's Little Helper did what Bart said and he rolled over.

"Good. Now, shake hands."

Santa's Little Helper put his paw up and Bart shook his paw. Bart threw the dog biscuit into his mouth and ate it. He wagged his tail happily.

"Wow! That's so cool!" I said. "I wish I could teach Snowball how to do that."

"Uh, Lis, Snowball is a cat and she can't do any tricks and she's too old to do that." said Bart.

"I know that. Besides, she's still here." I replied.

"Lisa, don't you know that Snowball's not going to live that long?" said Bart, as he put his arm around me.

"No, that isn't true." I said, staying optimistic. "Snowball is going to live for a very long time. Trust me."

"Really? Snowball is getting old and she might have to go to Heaven one day." said Bart sadly.

"Well, I don't want to lose her like I did to all of my other cats." I said nervously.

"I know. Someday, when animals die of old age, they have to go to Heaven." Bart explained.

"Kids? Are you home?" we heard a voice coming from the basement.

"That sounds like Mom!" I said.

"That is Mom!" Bart said.

"Let's go downstairs and see her!" I said.

"I'm with you!" said Bart.

We took out our school pictures from our backpacks and went downstairs to the basement.

We saw Marge doing the laundry.

"Hi Mom." we said.

"Hi kids, how was your day today?" said Marge, as she folded one of the clothes.

"It was good." we said.

"We got our pictures." I said, as I showed it to Marge.

"I got mine too." said Bart, as he showed it to Marge.

Marge looked at our pictures. I sat down next to the washing machine, upset.

"Lisa, what's the matter?" asked Marge.

"I wanted my picture to look great, but it turned out to be bad. I got yolk all over my hair." I explained.

"Oh, Lisa, I'm sorry about that raw egg." said Marge.

"It's not your fault. I was going to show it to my friends in school that you can't crack a hard-boiled egg, but it was a raw egg." I said.

Suddenly, Bart saw Snowball in the laundry basket.

"Snowball, how'd you get here?" he said.

Snowball quickly got out from the laundry basket and went next to me.

"Oh, hi Snowball." I said, petting the cat. Then, I looked at Marge. "I look like a troll in that picture."

"No, you don't." said Marge.

"Yeah, she totally does." said Bart.

"Bart!" Marge said, sternly.

"Look, it may not be the best, but this is definitely a keeper." said Marge, as she put my picture in her pocket.

"Are you sure? Even though it's not the best picture ever, _ever_?" I asked.

"Say, do you want to help me fold?"

"I'd just mess it up, Mom. Admit it. I'm a nuisance."

"What? No, you're not a nuisance."

"Yes, I am. Ms. Hoover says I'm a nuisance. I heard her say it while I was waiting for my picture to be taken."

"Oh, I think you misunderstood her."

Suddenly, I started to smile again. "Really?" I said, smiling.

"Of course, she would never call you a nuisance. Ever!" said Marge, smiling. "So, can you help me with the laundry please?"

"No problem!" I said happily.

I picked up the laundry basket and I carried it upstairs.

"Come on, boy," said Bart, as he looked at Santa's Little Helper. "We've got some work to do."

Santa's Little Helper barked in agreement and he followed Bart upstairs.

"Hey guys! Wait for me!" he called.

Note: Well, that's it for chapter 18. Once again, the song that Bart and Lisa sung was 'Burning Love' sung by Wynonna Judd from the movie, "Lilo and Stitch". By the way, my favorite part of this chapter was when Santa's Little Helper pounced on Lisa and licked her face! I laughed so hard, that I was crying during that part! So, please review and tell me what you think! Did you like the part of when Santa's Little Helper pounced on Lisa and licked her face like he did in chapter 6? Huh? Did you? Did _you_? Don't forget to look out for chapter 19 coming soon! *starts laughing hysterical*

THANK YOU & T.T.F.N.: Ta-ta for now!


	19. Chapter 19

Note: So, where were we? Oh, wait! Now I remember! We're up to chapter 19 now! OMG, this is the longest story I've ever done! I really don't know when this story is going to end, but I'll let you know as soon as possible. Anyway, let's see what happens next in this chapter, shall we?

Chapter 19

Adventure Time!

The next weekend, Bart and I were trying our hardest to earn some money. We washed the car for Homer and Marge. (Maggie helped too, along with Santa's Little Helper.) Bart mowed the lawn in our backyard, while Maggie and I washed the dishes. I helped Homer trim some hedges while Bart fed Maggie when she was hungry. I also tried to look for some jobs in the newspaper for Homer to try out.

"Hey, Maggie!" I called. "Come here!"

Maggie came over to me, trying not to fall and she looked at the newspaper that I was reading.

"Which job do you think I should circle for Dad?" I asked.

Maggie put her finger on her chin, as she looked at the jobs, sucking her pacifier. Then, she pointed to the plumber.

"You think Dad should be a plumber?" I asked.

Maggie nodded her head, as she sucked her pacifier.

"Good choice!" I said. I circled the plumber with a marker.

"Thanks for your help." I said, ruffling Maggie's hair.

In the living room, Bart was sitting on the couch with Snowball, drinking his soda. He was watching "The Krusty the Clown Show".

"Hey, hey, kids!" Krusty announced. Then, he gave himself a goofy laugh. "Today's a very special day. Do you know why?"

"Why?" asked the kids in unison.

"Yeah, why?" said Bart anxiously.

"Well, today on "The Krusty the Clown Show", we're going to do an animal taming act." he announced.

"Ooh, an animal taming act." said the kids in unison, looking all surprised.

"And we need someone to do it, and that would be Sideshow Mel. Come on over!" said Krusty.

Sideshow Mel came over to Krusty, looking all worried.

"Uh, an animal taming act? I didn't know we were gonna do that." he said nervously.

"Don't worry, Sideshow Mel," laughed Krusty, as he put his hand on Sideshow Mel's shoulder. "It's just like you're in a circus. Besides, it's gonna be so much fun. Right, kids?"

"That's right!" the kids shouted in unison.

"Mr. Teeny, bring out the cage and let's see what animal Sideshow Mel is going to tame with!" ordered Krusty. He gave himself a goofy laugh.

Mr. Teeny, the monkey, did what Krusty said and he pulled on the rope, revealing a lion inside the cage. The lion roared ferociously. Sideshow Mel and the kids gasped.

"Ay caramba! I hope Sideshow Mel can do well with the lion." replied Bart, as he drank his soda.

"Uh, I think I prefer to do this another day." said Sideshow Mel, as his body started shaking along with his bone in his hair.

"Don't worry, you can do it. I have faith in you." said Krusty, staying optimistic.

"Uh, how about a lizard taming act instead?" Sideshow Mel suggested.

"No deal, Sideshow Mel!" said Krusty, as he turned away, giving him his hand. "If it's a lion taming act they want, it's a lion taming act they'll get. Right, kids?"

"Yeah!" they shouted in unison.

"You got that right, Krusty!" said Bart happily.

"Now, get in there and show me what you can do." said Krusty, as he pointed to the cage. He gave Sideshow Mel a chair.

Sideshow Mel, however, didn't move a muscle.

"Come on, Sideshow Mel, we gotta get this show on the road." said Krusty impatiently, as he tapped his foot with his big shoe.

Mr. Teeny was making a tick-tock sound like a clock.

Suddenly, Krusty couldn't take it anymore. "Oh, for the love of God, just get in there!" he yelled, as he pushed Sideshow Mel into the cage. Mr. Teeny locked the cage with a key.

"Wait, wait, wait, what are you…" he stammered. Mr. Teeny rang the bell.

The lion growled, as Sideshow Mel gasped and he held the chair at the lion.

"Take that back, you big bully!" Sideshow Mel shouted bravely. "You don't scare me!"

"Come on, Sideshow Mel!" cheered Bart. "You can do it! I have faith in you!" Then, he drank his soda.

The lion took a big bite out of Sideshow Mel's chair. Then, the lion pinned him to the floor, roaring at him. The kids gasped in horror.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Bart said, looking all annoyed.

"Uh, how about saying grace? A nice long one before trying to eat me?" Sideshow Mel pleaded.

"Poor Sideshow Mel! This is awful! He's trapped with the lion and if we don't save him, he'll become dinner for the lion!" cried Krusty. He turned away and he started to cry.

"Aw, don't cry, Krusty!" the kids begged in unison. "Please!"

"Yeah, don't cry!" begged Bart.

"I can't believe it! Now we'll never save Sideshow Mel!" sobbed Krusty, as he buried his face into his hands. "If only we had some hot sauce, we could scare the lion away!" Then, an idea hit him.

"Hot sauce! That's it!" he exclaimed happily, as he snapped his fingers. "Hey kids, we could scare the lion away with some hot sauce! Quick, which one of you has some hot sauce?"

All the kids in the audience were looking for the hot sauce, when a little girl had the hot sauce!

"Yes, Uncle Krusty, I have some hot sauce!" the little girl said.

"That's good! Now, throw it over to Sideshow Mel!" said Krusty happily.

"No problem! Hey, Sideshow Mel! Quick, catch!" yelled the little girl, as she threw the hot sauce over to the cage.

Luckily, Sideshow Mel caught the hot sauce in his hand.

"Ha, ha! Thanks, kid!" laughed Sideshow Mel. "You like hot and spicy? Try this!" He opened the hot sauce top and he poured it onto the lion's tongue. The lion stopped growling and the lion was roaring like a maniac! The lion turned around and ran away, breaking the bars from the cage. All the kids cheered happily.

"Way to go, Sideshow Mel!" cheered Bart.

Mr. Teeny unlocked the cage with the key and Sideshow Mel quickly ran out.

"Oh, Sideshow Mel!" cried Krusty happily, as he ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "Thank God you're alright! I thought you would become dinner for the lion!"

"I'm okay, Krusty. That was the scariest thing I've ever done in my whole life!" cried Sideshow Mel, as he fixed his bone in his hair.

"I'll never let that happen again. Ever!" said Krusty, still hugging Sideshow Mel. Then, he secretly gave a wink to the audience.

"Well, I hate to break it to you kids, but we'll be right back after this word from our sponsor." he announced. He gave himself a goofy laugh.

"And we're clear!" announced the director.

Krusty's assistant, Miss Lois Pennycandy came up to him, grinning.

"Great show, Krusty. That was wonderful! I loved it! Especially the lion taming act scene!" said Miss Lois Pennycandy happily.

"Aw, it was nothing." said Krusty. "It was my idea to impress the kids."

Suddenly, the director came over to Krusty.

"Krusty, that was marvelous! It was great! You deserve a raise!" said the director, as he shook Krusty's hand.

"A raise? Really?" said Krusty happily.

"Yep! You are getting a raise!" the director said proudly.

"Oh my God! This is the greatest day of my life!" he cheered proudly.

"Krusty the clown, you've done it again." said Bart happily. Then, he picked up the remote control from the couch and he started switching through the channels.

"Let's see what else is on." he said, switching through the channels. Suddenly, he found one.

"Huh, I've never seen this one before." he said. He began to watch it.

The TV was showing a scene of a lot of Taiwanese Parliament Members fighting.

"Taiwanese Parliament." said Bart, as he drank his soda. Then, the doorbell rang.

"Mom! Doorbell!" he called. But there was no answer. Then, Bart heard the doorbell ring again.

"Mom! Would you mind getting that, please?" Bart called, louder.

Marge came downstairs, holding Maggie in her arms and she opened the door. A pizza delivery man was there with a box of pizza.

"Here's your pizza, ma'am." said the pizza delivery man as he gave Marge the box.

"Thank you and here's your money." Marge said, as she gave the pizza delivery man some money.

"Have a nice day." The pizza delivery man said.

"You too." said Marge.

Then, the pizza delivery man left.

"Alright! Pizza!" said Bart happily. "Thanks, Mom!"

"You're welcome, sweetie. Now, can you go tell Lisa that the pizza is here?" Marge said.

"Can do." he said.

Suddenly, he heard my saxophone playing upstairs.

_Oh, come on, Lisa. Not that stupid saxophone again! _thought Bart madly.

Oh, Bart _hated _my saxophone. I remember that one time Bart threw my saxophone out the window it was destroyed. Bart went upstairs to the bedroom and he saw me on my bed with Santa's Little Helper, playing with my saxophone.

"Hey, Lisa, the pizza's here!" shouted Bart, trying to get my attention.

I stopped playing my saxophone and I looked at him.

"What?" I said.

"I said the pizza's here." Bart said.

"Oh, well, I was in the middle of playing my saxophone." I said.

"Sorry, Lis, I'm afraid that's gonna have to wait for a little while." said Bart impatiently.

I gave myself an annoyed sigh. "Oh, alright." I said, looking all annoyed.

I put my saxophone down next to my bed and I went into the kitchen with Bart. When we got there, we saw Marge, holding a plate of dishes.

"Kids, could you set the table for lunch, please?" she asked.

"Sure, but where's Homer?" asked Bart.

"He's at the Springfield Downs right now." said Marge.

"Is he gonna try to win some money?" I asked, grinning.

"Maybe." Marge said. "Could you get Maggie's bottle?"

"Sure." I said. Then, I turned to Bart. "Bart, you set the table for lunch, while I get Maggie's bottle and feed her, okay?"

"No problemo." replied Bart.

I went into the refrigerator and I found Maggie's bottle.

"Here you go, Mags." I said, giving Maggie her bottle.

Maggie took her pacifier out of her mouth and she started drinking her bottle.

"_One day, I was looking in the mirror and I saw a chimpanzee. The chimpanzee was looking at me, a chimpanzee. In the port-a-potty! Chimpanzee, oh, chimpanzee, oh, chimpanzee!_" sung Bart, at the top of his lungs.

"Really, Bart? My ear drums almost broke!" I said, looking all agitated.

"Sorry, Lis, I just feel like singing today." Bart said, as he put the last plate down on the table. Then, the doorbell rang.

"You get it, Bart." I said.

"No, I'm not getting it. You get it." said Bart, looking all agitated.

"Uh-uh, you get it." I argued.

"No, you get it." argued Bart.

"You get it."

"You get it."

"You get it."

"You get it."

"You get it!" I screeched.

Bart gave an annoyed sigh and he marched to the door. He opened it and Milhouse was there, along with Martin, Ralph, Nelson and Janey.

"Hey, guys. You're just in time!" said Bart.

"Oh, great!" said Milhouse happily.

"Here's the shirt." said Janey, as she handed Bart the plain white shirt.

"Thanks." he said.

"So, what's for lunch, punk?" asked Nelson.

"We're having pizza. Come join us." said Bart.

"Alright! Pizza!" said Ralph happily.

Bart led into the kitchen and he and his friends sat down.

"Help yourself, guys." I said, eating a slice of pizza.

"Hey, Bart," Martin said, as he took a slice of pizza.

"Yeah?" Bart said.

"Did you know that Albert Einstein won the 1921 Nobel Prize in Physics for his work on theoretical physics?" he said.

"How do you know?" said Bart, as he ate a slice of pizza.

"It's true. I learned about Albert Einstein in history at school." explained Martin.

"Who cares?" he said sarcastically.

"Hey guys, once again, thanks for helping me wash my Dad's car with me." said Milhouse happily.

"You're welcome. Even though, it was a wreck, we did a great job." I said.

"Hey guys, look at me!" Ralph said.

We all looked at Ralph. He was covered with pizza sauce with pepperoni.

"I'm a pizza." he said, smiling.

"So, guys, Lisa and I just got a new trampoline. It's in the backyard." said Bart.

"A new trampoline?" said Janey, looking all surprised. "I'm jealous!"

"Get out of here!" Martin cried.

"Oh, alright." said Bart. He stopped eating his pizza and he started to head towards the door.

"Hey, wait, where are you going?" asked Martin.

"I'm getting out." Bart explained, as he did some air quotes.

"He didn't mean you should go." said Janey seriously.

"Yeah, give me a break." Martin replied.

"Alright." said Bart. He walked back to the kitchen, grabbed Martin's finger as he tried to break it!

"Ow!" he cried.

"You're welcome." Bart said happily. He sat down and he continued to eat his pizza.

"Ha, ha! Martin broke his finger!" teased Nelson in a sing-song voice, as he pointed his finger at him.

"Are you alright, Martin?" I asked, looking all worried.

"I'm alright." Martin replied, checking his finger. "Bart tried to break my finger."

"Can we try out your trampoline after we eat, Lisa?" asked Milhouse.

"Hmm, I'll have to ask Mom." I said. I got up from my seat and I went over to the stairs.

"Hey, Mom, my friends want to know if they can try out our new trampoline if that's okay!" I called.

"Sure. But you have to be careful." called Marge.

"Thanks!" I called. I went back to my seat.

"She says it's alright." I replied.

"Alright!" they cheered.

"Hey Bart, what you doing on your MyPhone?" asked Ralph.

"Hey guys, you gotta see this. This is really funny." said Bart.

"What is it?" Nelson asked. "A trick?"

"No, it's just a clip I found on YouTube. It's from "Paul Flart: Water Park Cop". Get ready to start laughing!" he said. He held up his MyPhone so we could see it.

In this scene, Paul was driving along on his scooter on a segway when suddenly, his shorts got caught on a post and he was all tied up! A lady came by and she stapled a "lost dog" sign on his face and then she left. Just then, the lost dog came by and then he lifted his leg up. Paul knew exactly what the dog was going to do.

"Mmm-mmm." said Paul.

But it was too late. The dog peed right on him as he groaned in disgust. We were all laughing.

"The dog pissed on Paul!" laughed Nelson, as he pointed his finger at Bart's MyPhone.

"It may be disgusting, but it is the funniest clip I've ever seen!" laughed Martin, as he wiped a tear away from his eye.

"So, where did you find this clip?" asked Janey.

"On YouTube. My Dad saw the movie at the Aztec Theater." explained Bart, as he ate his slice of pizza.

"Wow. I didn't know that." Janey said.

Suddenly, Santa's Little Helper came by and he sat next to Bart.

"No, Santa's Little Helper, this is my pizza." he said, looking all agitated.

Santa's Little Helper was staring at Bart, licking his lips. He started to whimper.

"No, boy, you can't have my food!" shouted Bart madly.

"Uh, is he always like that?" asked Milhouse.

"Yeah, he's trying to get my food." Bart said.

"How?" Milhouse said.

"Well, you see, Santa's Little Helper begs for my food a lot and he whimpers." explained Bart.

Just then, Santa's Little Helper got on Bart's lap and he tried to reach for his pizza! He started drooling on him.

"What the hell is the matter with you, boy?! You can't have my pizza and that's final!" barked Bart.

Santa's Little Helper was still whimpering. My friends and I were trying not to laugh, but we couldn't help it. Bart saw his red shirt, covered with slobber.

"Ugh! Santa's Little Helper, take your slobber with you and leave!" Bart screeched.

Santa's Little Helper sadly walked away from Bart, whimpering and he went outside to his doghouse.

_Maybe that'll teach him to stop begging for my food. _he thought angrily. Suddenly, he saw us giggling.

"You think that's funny? You think that's funny trying to let Santa's Little Helper steal my food and then drool on _me_?!" snarled Bart furiously.

"I'm sorry, Bart. We can't help it." said Milhouse, giggling.

"Yeah, but it's really cute." I agreed, giggling.

Bart rolled his eyes in frustration. "I'm gonna go put on a different shirt." he said madly. He put his plate in the sink and he went upstairs to the bedroom.

"What's his problem?" asked Ralph.

"He's just upset because his shirt was covered with Santa's Little Helper's slobber when he tried to steal Bart's pizza." I explained.

"Oh." Ralph said.

Bart was in the bedroom, looking for another shirt.

"Come on, I gotta find another shirt." he said to himself.

He looked in one of his drawers and he found a shirt that says, "Down with homework" with a picture of a pencil snapping in half. The last time he wore it was when he wore it at the Springfield Elementary and we all had to wear school uniforms.

"Hey, I haven't worn this shirt in a long time." said Bart, smiling. He took off his red shirt, threw it in the hamper and he put his "Down with homework" shirt on. Then, he walked to the mirror.

"Now that's more like it!" said Bart proudly.

"Bart, are you coming?" I called.

"Uh, yeah! I'm coming!" he called. He quickly left the bedroom.

"Okay, guys!" he said, coming back to the kitchen. "I'm ready! Now, let's go jump on that trampoline!"

"Yeah!" we cheered.

"Lead the way, Bart!" announced Martin.

"No problemo!" said Bart. He led us to the backyard.

When we got to the backyard, Milhouse, Martin, Nelson, Ralph and Janey all looked at the trampoline.

"Wow. This is like a dream come true!" cried Nelson happily.

"This is going to be so much fun!" said Janey anxiously.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do." Bart announced.

We all got in a straight line.

"Now, you guys are gonna jump on trampoline without retching. Any questions?" he said.

Ralph raised his hand. "How long do we have to jump for?" he asked.

"As long as you can without retching. The last one left on the trampoline is the winner. You got that?" explained Bart.

Martin raised his hand. "I'm really not sure if this is a good idea." he said nervously.

"Don't worry, it's just like you're on a roller coaster ride at an amusement park. It'll be a piece of cake." said Bart.

"Are you sure?" said Martin nervously.

Bart nodded his head. "Now get on the trampoline and let the games begin!" he said. We all went on the trampoline and we started jumping on it.

"Aren't you gonna join us, Bart?" I asked.

"No, I'm just gonna watch you to see how you're doing." replied Bart, as he got out a beach chair and sat down.

"I can jump higher than you!" laughed Janey.

"No, I can jump higher than you! Your legs aren't strong enough." said Nelson.

"Whee! This is just like I'm in outer space!" Ralph laughed. Suddenly, his body started to turn green.

"Uh-oh, Ralph! You're turning green!" cried Bart.

"What?" called Ralph.

"I said you're turning green!" he called.

Just then, Ralph started gagging.

"Oh-no! Mr. Tummy's not feeling well!" he cried. He stopped jumping on the trampoline and he ran towards the garbage pail, putting his hand over his mouth.

"Ralph's out." Bart said. "Now it's five kids left on the trampoline."

My friends and I were still jumping on the trampoline.

"I'm gonna win this contest!" said Milhouse happily.

"Think again, Milhouse. I'm gonna win this contest!" said Martin happily.

"I don't think so, boys. I'm gonna win this contest!" Nelson said.

"We'll see about that, Muntz!" cackled Milhouse.

"It feels like I'm flying!" I laughed.

"_Lisa Simpson is gonna lose, gonna lose, gonna lose. Lisa Simpson is gonna lose, my fair lady._" sung Nelson.

"Look at me! I can do a flip!" said Martin. He tried to do a flip when suddenly, his body started to turn green. He knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Uh-oh! I've got a bad feeling about this!" he moaned. Then, he put his hand over his mouth.

"Martin, whatever you do, do not throw up on the trampoline." warned Bart.

Suddenly, Martin was gagging.

"Oh my God! I think I'm gonna throw up!" groaned Martin. He quickly got off of the trampoline and ran to the garbage pail.

"Martin's out." Bart said. "Now it's four kids left on the trampoline."

"I'm gonna be the first person to jump on the trampoline without throwing up!" laughed Janey.

"I'm gonna have my wedding here!" I laughed.

"Nothing can stop me now!" laughed Milhouse.

Suddenly, his body started to turn green.

"Uh-oh, I think I got a bad feeling about this." Milhouse said, looking all nauseous.

"You know what that means, Milhouse." said Nelson mischievously.

"Milhouse! Get off of the trampoline before you retch!" cried Bart, waving his arms.

Just then, Milhouse started gagging. He quickly put his hand over his mouth.

"Oh-no!" he cried.

He quickly got off of the trampoline and ran to the garbage pail.

"Milhouse is out. Now it's three kids left the trampoline. Who will win?" Bart said.

"I guess it's just you, Janey and me now." Nelson said, as he held my hands.

"Uh, not for long!" I said, jumping away from him.

"I'm an acrobat at a circus!" laughed Janey. She did a back flip.

"Tackle fight!" cackled Nelson.

"No, no, no, no, no! Please, Nelson!" I cried.

Nelson belly-flopped right on top of me, tackling me to the trampoline, still jumping.

"Nelson, stop it!" I screeched.

"What's that? I can't hear you over the fun we're having!" Nelson cackled.

"Oh, I don't know how much longer I can jump for." Janey said. She started sweating.

"Kids! Kids!" we heard a voice call. Nelson, Janey and I turned around and we saw Marge at the window, holding Maggie.

"Kids, that's enough jumping. You're gonna throw up!" she cried, looking all worried.

"Yes, Mrs. Simpson." Janey and Nelson said.

"Yes, Mom." I said.

We all stopped jumping on the trampoline and landed safely on the ground, trying to catch our breath.

"So… how did we… do… Bart…?" panted Janey.

Bart got out from his seat, looking at us panting.

"Hmm, I'm gonna have to consider this as a tie." he said.

"A tie?" I said, panting.

"Mmm-hmm. It's a tie because you were the only three people who didn't retch while jumping on the trampoline." Bart answered.

Just then, we saw Martin, Milhouse and Ralph coming up to us, looking really nauseous.

"So, who's the winner?" asked Ralph, looking really nauseous.

"Uh, I'm considering it to Lisa, Janey and Nelson as a tie because they were the only three people who didn't retch while jumping on the trampoline." Bart said.

"That was fun, but sick." said Milhouse, as he straightened up his thick glasses.

Suddenly, they looked at me.

"Uh, I can't believe I jumped on that trampoline so long…" I said weakly. Then, I fell to the ground on my back and I fainted.

"Oh my God! Lisa passed out!" screamed Nelson.

"Quick, give her some air!" cried Martin, spreading his arms out.

Bart quickly ran into the storm cellar and he found a hand fan. Then, he ran back outside.

"Come on, Lisa, please don't leave me. Please!" pleaded Milhouse, as he held my limp hand.

"Say something. Anything! Don't go into the light!" wailed Nelson.

"Everyone stay back!" shouted Bart.

He knelt down next to me and he started blowing the hand fan at me, really hard.

"Come on, Lisa. Stay with me. Stay with me." said Bart nervously.

"Janey, try getting Lisa some water!" suggested Martin.

"Great idea, Martin!" said Janey.

She quickly ran into the house and into the kitchen. She went into the refrigerator and she found a bottle of water.

"Maybe this'll work." she said. Then, she quickly ran back outside.

"Hey, guys! Maybe some water might work!" Janey exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" asked Bart.

"Yeah, now stand back!" she said.

They all took a step back as Janey knelt down next to me. She took of the cap and she put the water bottle in my mouth.

"Come on, Lisa. Come on." said Janey nervously. "You're my best friend. Please don't leave me."

Bart, Milhouse, Martin, Ralph and Nelson all had their fingers crossed.

Suddenly, my eyes popped open!

"Oh, where am I? What just happened?" I asked weakly, as I touched my forehead.

"Lisa! You're alright!" exclaimed Bart happily.

"Huh? What?" I said curiously.

Bart picked me up from the ground, hugging me tightly.

"Thank God you're alright, Lis!" he said happily. "I didn't know what happened to you!"

"I'm okay. I just fainted. That's all." I said, hugging Bart back.

"Well, it's good to have you back, Lisa." said Martin proudly.

Suddenly, Ralph was turning green and he started gagging again!

"Oh-no! Mr. Tummy is not feeling well again!" groaned Ralph nauseously. He quickly put his hand over his mouth.

"Oh, God! Get him over to the garbage pail!" cried Bart.

We quickly led Ralph to the garbage pail and he made it just in time!

"Oh my God! Why did this have to happen to me today?!" wailed Ralph. He threw up some more.

"There, there, Ralph." Martin said, patting Ralph on his back. "It's okay."

"It's alright, Ralph." I said, patting him on his back. "You're going to be okay soon."

"I don't know why I had to eat some pizza and then go jump on the trampoline!" sobbed Ralph, as he continued throwing up.

"It's alright, Ralph." said Janey in a sweet voice. "You'll feel better."

Suddenly, Ralph stopped throwing up. We let him go and he started smiling again!

"Hooray! Mr. Tummy is feeling better again!" he cheered happily.

"Hallelujah." said Bart sarcastically. Then, he began to blow some raspberries.

"Uh, Bart? What are you doing?" asked Nelson.

"Blowing some raspberries." said Bart.

"That's stupid. Here's my kind of raspberry." snorted Nelson. He blew out a big raspberry.

"Okay, now that's kind of like of a big fart. I'm funnier than you." said Bart, looking all agitated. He blew some more raspberries. Suddenly, Milhouse and Ralph began to join in.

"My farts are funnier than yours, admit it." growled Bart.

Nelson, Milhouse and Ralph ignored Bart and they kept on blowing some more raspberries.

"Mine is funnier, admit it!" he yelled.

"Well, how come you're not doing?" said Milhouse mischievously.

"Because he's a scaredy-cat, that's why." said Nelson mischievously.

"What?!" said Bart madly.

Then, Ralph, Milhouse and Nelson started torturing Bart.

"Cheerio, cheerio, cheerio, cheerio." they teased.

"Guys, please can you stop fighting?" said Martin seriously.

But they ignored him and kept on torturing Bart.

"Cheerio, cheerio, cheerio." they teased.

"I'm the funniest person in the whole wide world!" exclaimed Ralph happily.

"No, I am!" yelled Nelson.

"Shut up, Nelson!" barked Milhouse. "I'm the funniest person in the whole wide world!"

"Heavens to Asimov! If this fighting goes on much longer, I'm gonna have to put a stop to it." Martin said to us, seriously. "Ah, but I'm sure it'll blow over. I'm sure they'll make up."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course I'm sure." said Martin, grinning. "What else can go wrong?"

45 minutes later, Martin, Janey and I had our hands over our ears.

"Looks like it's winding down!" shouted Martin. "Those are screams of love, right?!"

"Yeah, it must be screams of love!" shouted Janey.

"Not fighting, but screams of love!" I shouted in agreement.

"My farts is funnier than yours, admit it!" screeched Bart.

Nelson tackled Bart to the ground on his stomach.

"Get off of me!" he grunted.

Meanwhile, Marge was still holding Maggie and she was looking out the window. Suddenly, Grandpa came by.

"Grandpa, I'm a little worried. What's going on out there?" said Marge, looking all worried.

"Don't worry, Marge, it's just screams of love out there." said Grandpa.

Bart, Nelson, Ralph and Milhouse were still fighting.

"Don't stretch my shirt! Do not…!" shouted Bart.

Suddenly, they heard a whistle. They stopped fighting and they turned around. It was Martin who whistled.

"I didn't know he can whistle." said Nelson, looking all surprised.

"I can't take it anymore. This fighting has got to stop now!" said Martin seriously, as he hit his palm with his fist.

"You're just like my mom who says that." said Bart, looking all agitated.

"I agree with Martin." I said angrily. "This fighting is driving us crazy! Ugh! I feel like I want to rip all of my hair out!"

"Hmm, it looks like it's time for plan B." said Bart, as he put his finger on his chin. "I think I might need Santa's Little Helper!" Then, he gave a whistle.

Santa's Little Helper came running towards Bart, barking happily.

"There you are boy." said Bart, as he stroked the dog's brown fur. "You're just in time to come with us to the forest."

"Wait a minute, you didn't tell us that we're going to the forest." Janey said.

"I did just now. That's where we're going." said Bart.

"What are we going to do there?" asked Milhouse.

"You'll see. It's a surprise." Bart replied. Then, he gave himself an evil chuckle.

When we got to the forest, we looked all around for animals and then we spotted an ox. Then, we hid behind a shrub.

"Alright, guys, here's the next challenge." announced Bart.

"Oh-no, not again." I groaned.

"Now, one of you has to try to milk the ox." he said.

"No way, Bart. Not me." said Martin nervously. "There's no way I'm gonna go milk that ox."

"Okay, then the person that will have to milk the ox is, you Milhouse." Bart said, as he pointed his finger at Milhouse.

"Um, I'm coming, Dad!" Milhouse shouted, trying to escape.

"Your dad didn't call you!" Janey said, stopping him.

"I heard the whistle!" he responded.

"Liar!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not going to go milk that ox and that's final!" said Milhouse, as he turned away, folding his arms.

"You're a chicken, Milhouse." I replied.

Milhouse slowly turned around and he stared at me.

"What did you just call me?" he said madly.

"You heard me. A chicken." I said.

Suddenly, Milhouse started running away from us.

"Ay caramba! He's getting away! Get him!" ordered Bart.

Nelson ran after Milhouse and he chased him until he caught him by his underwear.

"You're not going anywhere until you milk that ox. Got it?" snarled Nelson.

"Uh, make me!" said Milhouse, looking all scared.

"Get out there and milk that ox right now!" Nelson growled.

"Okay, okay…" said Milhouse nervously.

Nelson placed Milhouse back on the ground, gave him a bowl and pushed him out of the shrub. He saw the ox eating some grass. He tip-toed quietly towards the ox.

"_Hush, hush, ya mean vicious animal. I'm your baby and this is my milk._" he sang softly. He tried to milk the ox, but then it woke up and snorted. Milhouse ran away, screaming from the ox as it was chasing him.

"I thought you were a female!" screamed Milhouse.

"Ha, ha! Milhouse is being chased by an ox! Milhouse is being chased by an ox!" teased Nelson in a sing-song voice.

"Tease Milhouse again and you're the one who's going to have to milk the ox next." said Martin sternly.

"Tell me what to do one more time and you're dead meat." growled Nelson.

Martin gasped nervously. Then, Nelson picked him up by the back of his shirt and he gave him a noogie.

"Nah, I'm just kidding, ya knuckle-head." Nelson laughed.

"Oh-no! Not the noogie!" Martin groaned.

Suddenly, I took out a green feather from my pocket and I tip-toed quietly next to Nelson and I started tickling him. He stopped torturing Martin and he started laughing uncontrollably. He couldn't help it.

"Who's doing this to me?!" laughed Nelson.

He tried to get the feather off of him, but he couldn't. Finally, he turned around and he saw me tickling him with the feather.

"So it's _you_ who's tickling me with the feather, little miss sneak." Nelson said mischievously. "Why you…"

I quickly took out a pair of glasses and I put them on.

"You wouldn't push an eight year old girl down with glasses, would you?" I said, trying to be nice.

But Nelson playfully pushed me to the ground and I landed on my bottom.

"Ow! You push an eight year old girl down with glasses. Heh, that's well played." I said.

"No girl ever tickles me while I'm trying to give somebody a noogie!" he said, as he pinned me down. I was now howling with laughter.

"Nelson, stop it!" I laughed.

"Excuse me? I can't hear you over the laughter we're having!" said Nelson happily.

"Ay, yi yi." said Bart, as he put his hand on his forehead and he shook his head.

"Well, this place just got interesting." said Martin.

"Really?" Janey said.

"Yeah, look at this." Martin explained. "This forest is peaceful and there's a lot of animals and birds."

"Hmm, I'm beginning to think I'm starting to like this place." she said, looking all around the forest.

"Look guys!" he exclaimed. "It's a cardinal!"

Bart, Ralph, Martin and Janey turned around and they saw a cardinal sitting on a branch, chirping.

"Oh boy! A cardinal!" exclaimed Ralph. "But why is he red?"

"That's how cardinals are supposed to be." explained Martin.

"Can we keep him as a pet? Please?" pleaded Ralph.

"Sorry, Ralph, but he needs to be in the wild." said Martin.

"Aw!" Ralph moaned.

"Did you know that unlike many songbirds, both male and female cardinals sing, and the female often vocalizes with a song from her nest?" Martin said.

"Really? Is this true?" asked Janey.

"Yes, it's true. I learned that in school." he replied.

The cardinal started flying away. Then he pooped on Martin!

"Ugh!" he groaned.

Bart, Ralph and Janey started giggling.

"I don't think that's very funny." said Martin sternly.

"Sorry, Martin. We can't help it. It does look funny!" giggled Bart.

Martin rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Can someone please hand me a paper towel?" asked Martin, looking all agitated.

Ralph handed him a paper towel.

"Thanks, Ralph." he said. Then, he wiped himself with the paper towel from the poop.

Nelson and I were wrestling and tickling each other at the same time. Then, I gave up. He pinned my arms down as he hovered over me. We stared at each other.

"You're funny, Nelson." I said, still giggling.

"I win." said Nelson. "Nelson Muntz always wins."

"Hey, lovebirds," we heard a voice say. We turned around and it was Bart. His arms were folded.

"Knock it off, right now."

Nelson quickly let me up from the ground. Then, we saw Milhouse coming. He looked like he was beaten up from Jimbo, Kearney or Dolph. His glasses were crooked, his hair was messed up and he had marks all over him.

"Never try to milk a male ox." said Milhouse weakly.

Then, he fell to the ground on his back and he fainted.

"You got any water?" asked Nelson.

"Yep. Had it with me the whole time." said Janey, as she took out the bottle of water.

Note: Well, it looks like that's the end of chapter 19. The song that Bart was singing when he was setting up the table for lunch was "Chimpanzee" sung by Nat Wolff from "The Naked Brothers Band". I'm going to take a break for now, but don't worry! I will be back to post up chapter 20 coming soon possibly in early July! Before I wrap this chapter up, I have a very important question I would like to ask. If I make another story after I finish this story, will I lose my story? Yes or no? Please put up good reviews for this chapter and don't forget to answer my question!

THANK YOU & see you soon!


	20. Chapter 20

Note: Hey guys, I'm back! Boy, I'm so happy that I'm not going to lose my story after I finish this and then make a new one! Now, in this chapter, Lisa is going to get her very own bedroom, but she's nervous that Bart won't be sleeping with her anymore. Homer and Marge are also going to sing a lullaby to her which the name of the song is 'Tender Shepherd' from "Peter Pan" on Broadway. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 20

The New Room

Later, that late afternoon, Bart and I were sitting on the trampoline.

"Hey, Bart," I said. "I wonder if Dad won some money from the Springfield Downs."

"I don't know, Lis." said Bart.

"Is he home yet?" I asked.

"Let's go up to my tree house and we'll see." said Bart.

I followed Bart to the tree house, climbed up the steps and we looked out from the window. Then, I saw the sun going down.

"Hey, Bart," I said. "The sun's starting to go down."

"You're right, Lis." Bart said. "I think the sun's going to go to sleep for the night."

"Any sign of Dad yet?" I asked.

Just then, we saw a pink Sedan car pull up in the driveway. Then, we saw Homer come out. He stretched his arms and he scratched his back.

"Hey, Dad's home!" said Bart happily.

"Yay!" I cheered happily.

We quickly climbed down the steps and we ran towards Homer.

"Boy, what a day. I can't wait to go home and have some dinner with my family." said Homer, as he locked the car with his remote car door lock.

"Dad, you're home!" I exclaimed.

"Welcome home, Dad!" exclaimed Bart.

We all leapt into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Hey kids, did you miss me today?" said Homer.

"Of course we did." I said.

"Did you win any money from the Springfield Downs?" asked Bart.

"Sorry, kids." said Homer sadly. "I didn't."

"Aw, that's too bad." said Bart sadly. "Maybe next time you'll win some money."

"Who did you bet on?" I asked.

"Well, I betted on Dogbiscuit, but Not A Chance won the race." Homer explained, as he walked me and Bart into the house.

At home, Grandpa was recording Marge playing with Maggie with a camcorder.

"Where did Mommy go?" said Marge playfully, as she covered her eyes with her hands. Then, she uncovered her eyes. "There she is!" Maggie laughed very hard.

"Maggie, I'm gonna get you! I'm gonna get you!" said Grandpa in a sweet voice.

Suddenly, they saw us entering our home.

"Hey, Marge, I'm home!" said Homer, as he closed the door.

"Hi, Homie!" said Marge, as she went over to Homer, carrying Maggie with her. Then, they both kissed on the cheek.

"Did you win some money at the Springfield Downs?" she asked.

"Sorry, honey, I didn't." he said. Then, he looked at Maggie.

"Hello, Maggie, did you miss Daddy?" he said in a sweet voice.

Maggie started squealing happily.

"Uh, Marge, how do you stop this thing?" asked Grandpa.

"You just press the stop button." said Marge.

"Oh, right." Grandpa said. He pressed the stop button on the camcorder and he gave it to Marge.

"Thank you." she said.

Then, she went into the kitchen and we followed her.

"Lisa, you should come and celebrate with us." said Marge, as she sat down at the table, drinking some coffee.

"What am I celebrating?" I asked.

"Well, you've been working so hard and spending a lot of time with your brother, we thought you'd be kind of excited about getting your own room." said Homer, as he drank his Duff beer.

Then, I looked at everyone in shock.

"Could you say that again please?" I asked seriously.

"I said, we thought you'd be kind of excited about getting your own room." repeated Homer.

"A-A-A-Are you kidding me?!" I said seriously.

"Nope. We're not kidding, sweetie." said Marge. "You are getting your own room."

All of a sudden, I couldn't help it. I screamed at the top of my lungs with joy.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" I screamed happily. "I'm getting my own room!"

Then, I gave my parents and Grandpa a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" I cried happily.

"Surprise, sweetie." said Homer.

I was moving all of my stuff into my new room. I also moved my desk into my room, along with my Malibu Stacy dolls. I also had a little help from Marge, Homer and Maggie. I went into my new bedroom and I jumped on my new bed.

I imagined myself that I was floating in outer space. I saw a rocket ship, Neil Armstrong pinning the flag on the moon and I saw the inanimate carbon rod.

"_I believe I can fly. I believe I can touch the sky. I think about it every night and day. Spread my wings and fly away. I believe I can sore. I see me running though that open door, I believe I can fly._" I sung happily.

I saw Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and the sun. I also saw a comet and I caught one!

"Wow!" I whispered happily. "A comet!"

"Lisa!" I heard a voice shout.

I screamed as I fell down. I came back to real life and I fell on my bed on my back.

"Stop making so much noise." said Bart, as he came into my room. He laughed a little.

"Sorry. I'm just enjoying my new room." I said, as I jumped on my bed again.

"Stop gloating. It's not polite." said Bart seriously.

"I'm not gloating. I'm bouncing." I said, still jumping on my bed.

Bart rolled his eyes and said, "Well, if you want your junk, you better go grab it now. Anything left over goes on eBay."

I stopped jumping on my bed and I looked at Bart seriously. Then, I followed him. I saw Bart pinning his Krusty the Clown poster up on the wall.

"So, what do you think?" he said.

"Uh, it sounds pretty nice." I said.

Bart gave me my stuff to me.

"Now that I finally have my own room, I'll be able to do my homework easier." Bart said.

"Don't you hate homework?" I asked. "And don't you fail a lot of tests?"

"Yes, what about you?" Bart asked.

"I always like homework and passing a lot of tests." I replied. "Plus, I love getting homework on the weekends."

"You know, Lis, it's a good thing I won't be able to hear your wacky saxophone in my room anymore." said Bart.

"Don't worry, my saxophone is next to my bed in my room and I'll be playing it every single day. Always have, always will." I said.

"Another thing, I have to tell you." replied Bart.

"What's that?"

"When the lights go out at night, and then you start thinking about all the noises and the monsters and then you realize you didn't check under your bed not carefully." Bart said mischievously, leaning his face very close to my face. I was starting to get nervous.

"Who needs you, Bart? Or your dumb bedroom? I like it by myself." I said nervously.

Then, I saw Santa's Little Helper running towards Bart. He sat down next to him, wagging his tail.

"Lisa, when you go to sleep tonight and if you have a nightmare, don't come knocking on my door at 2:00a.m." he continued mischievously, as he stroked Santa's Little Helper's fur.

I gulped nervously and said, "And don't you come crying to me if you start to think about Mary again."

"Don't worry, I won't." said Bart. Then, he turned to Santa's Little Helper.

"Come on, boy, let's go to my room and finish decorating it." he said.

Santa's Little Helper went into the bedroom with Bart as he closed the door.

I stood there, looking all frozen. Then, I saw Snowball running towards me. She leapt into my arms.

"At least I still have you, Snowball." I said, as I stroked her fur.

Later, that night, I was in my new bedroom with Snowball.

"Sleep tight now, sweetie. Okay?" said Homer, as he tucked me into bed.

"Uh, Daddy, can I ask you something?" I asked nervously.

"Sure, go ahead." replied Homer.

"Do you promise not to tell Bart I asked?" I asked.

"I'd do anything for you, sweetie."

"Um, can you check under my bed?"

"Really? I thought you grew out of that stuff already."

Before I could answer, Marge came into my new bedroom.

"Lisa, why aren't you asleep yet?" asked Marge seriously.

"Mom, can you and Dad check under my bed to make sure that there are no monsters under my bed?" I said. "I don't want to have a nightmare like last time."

"Alright." said Marge.

They checked under my bed to make sure there were no monsters under my bed and there weren't.

"Nope. No monsters under this bed." said Homer.

"Are you sure?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, sweetie. There are no monsters under this bed." said Marge. "Now go to sleep. You've got school tomorrow."

"Your mother is right, Lisa." Homer said. "You got to get some sleep now. You can't be cranky for school tomorrow."

They started to leave the room, but I exclaimed, "Wait!"

"What now, Lisa?" asked Marge impatiently.

"Will you sing me a lullaby?" I asked.

Homer rolled his eyes. "Alright, sweetie. But after this, you have to get some sleep for tomorrow."

"Ok." I said.

Homer and Marge sat on my bed. Marge moved Snowball closer to me. Then, she began to sing.

"_Tender shepherd, tender shepherd. Let me help you count your sheep. One in the meadow, two in the garden, three in the nursery, fall asleep._" she sung.

"_Tender shepherd, tender shepherd. Watches over all his sheep. One say your prayers and two close your eyes and three safe and happily fall asleep._" sung Homer.

Suddenly, I began to yawn.

"Thanks guys, I think I'm about to fall asleep now." I said sleepily.

"Good night, sweetie. We love you." said Marge, as she kissed me on the cheek.

"Sleep tight and don't let the bedbugs bite." said Homer.

Then, Marge and Homer turned off the light, left my bedroom and closed the door.

I was sleeping perfectly when suddenly, I heard the wind whistling softly. I woke up, looking all scared.

_Slithering beast that feeds on little smart dorks like you. _I heard Bart's voice. Then, I heard him laugh evilly. I saw a scary, giant hand on my wall which was a shadow. I got so scared that I screamed really loud as I hid under my sheets! But unfortunately, no one came. Not _even _Bart.

"Snowball?" I said nervously.

I picked Snowball up and I held her close to me. I knew that there won't be any sleep for me tonight.

The next morning, Homer found me in my bed.

"Lisa, come on. Let's go. You're going to be late for school." Homer said, seriously. He didn't notice that Snowball quickly ran past him after she got off of my bed.

"Dad, what's another word for sick?" I asked sleepily.

"Um, queasy? Nauseous?" said Homer.

"No, no. Like really, really sick?" I said.

"Oh. Bilious."

"Daddy, I feel _bilious_. I don't think school's a good call right now." I said, as I sat myself up.

Homer came over to me and he felt my forehead. Suddenly, I saw him wearing his blue suit.

"Oh, you're in a suit." I answered. "Do you have an interview?"

"Well, yeah, but I can change it if we have to." Homer replied. "Are you queasy sick or achy sick?"

"Well, on the other hand, I'm kind of feeling better now." I said.

"Are you sure, sweetie?" he said.

I nodded my head.

"Ok, well, let's go. You got, like a half hour to get ready for school." Homer said, as he looked at his watch. Then, he snapped his fingers at me. "Fast, like you're at race. Let's go."

Without answering, I quickly made my bed and I put on my red dress, my white pearl necklace and my red shoes.

"Whew! I think I'm gonna make it to school on time!" I cheered happily.

"Lisa!" I heard a voice that sounded like Bart. "Get your butt down here now! You're gonna miss the bus!"

"I'm coming!" I called.

I left my bedroom and I slid on the stair rail and landed safely on the floor. I quickly brushed off my red dress and I went into the kitchen.

I got there and I saw Bart eating his French toast.

"Morning Lis, sleep well in your new room last night?" said Bart, as he ate his French toast.

"Uh, well, I had a little trouble sleeping last night, but I was fine." I said, as I exaggerated.

"I saved you a seat." said Bart, as he pointed a chair at me. "Your French toast is on the table."

"Thanks." I replied.

I sat down next to Bart and I ate my French toast.

"Good morning, kids." said Grandpa, as he came into the kitchen, bringing Maggie with him.

"Morning, Grandpa." we said.

"Lisa, how did you like your new room yesterday?" asked Grandpa.

"I loved it. I slept okay last night." I said, as I exaggerated.

"Lisa's fibbing. I could see her nose growing." exclaimed Bart.

"Excuse me, Bart, I'm not fibbing. I slept okay last night." I said, looking all agitated.

"Lisa is fibbing, Lisa is fibbing!" teased Bart in a sing song voice, as he pointed his finger at me.

"You shut up, Bartholomew." I snarled with my teeth clenched.

"Don't you tell me to shut up!" said Bart furiously.

"Bart and Lisa! Stop this right now!" we heard a voice yell. We turned around and it was Marge standing behind us.

"I don't want to see you two arguing with each other first thing in the morning." said Marge angrily.

"Yes, Mom." we said.

Maggie took out her pacifier and she pointed her finger at her mouth.

"Oh, Maggie, are you hungry?" said Grandpa.

Maggie nodded her head.

"Bart, could you get Maggie's bottle, please?"

"Roger that." Bart said.

He stopped eating his French toast, went into the refrigerator and he took out a bottle.

"Here it is, Grandpa." he said.

"Thanks, boy. I'm gonna need that." said Grandpa, as he took the bottle from Bart.

Then, he gave the bottle to Maggie and she started drinking it.

Suddenly, we saw the bus.

"Hey, the bus is here." I replied. "We gotta get to school now!"

"You're right!" said Bart. "Better get going!"

We said good-bye to Homer, Marge, Grandpa, Maggie, Santa's Little Helper and Snowball and we went on the bus.

"Have a fun day in school, kids!" called Marge, as she waved good-bye to us.

"Well, honey, it looks like I'm off to my interview now." said Homer, as he started to leave. "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck, Homie!" said Marge. Then, they kissed on the cheek.

"Bye, Maggie." Homer said in a sweet voice.

Maggie waved her hand up and down.

"Hey! What about me?!" cried Grandpa, looking all agitated.

"Oh, sorry, Dad. I'll see you when I get home." said Homer.

"Go get that job and make me proud!" Grandpa said happily.

"I'll try." he said.

Then, Homer went into his car and he drove away.

Note: Well, I guess that wraps up chapter 20! Also, for anyone curious as to the song Lisa is singing when she was in outer space, it's 'I believe I can fly' sung by R. Kelly from the movie, "Space Jam". Oh, and once again, the song that Homer and Marge sung to Lisa was 'Tender Shepherd' from "Peter Pan" on Broadway. Oh, and BugsLight2, this message is for you: I don't care what you tell me to do, but I deserve a big chance. I'm going to continue this story, so eat my shorts!

Do not forget to stay tuned for chapter 21 and be sure to review! Happy Independence Day!

THANK YOU & See you later!


	21. Chapter 21

Note: Well, it looks like we're finally up to chapter 21 now. I can't believe it! This story is almost like a novel! So, let's continue to where we left off, shall we? And off we go!

Chapter 21

The Most Terrible, Horrible, Dreadful, Awful Thing

So, when we arrived at the Springfield Elementary, Otto opened the bus door.

"Everybody off!" he announced.

We quickly got off the bus.

"See you later, Otto, my man." said Bart.

"Same to you too, dude." said Otto.

Then, he closed the bus door and he drove away.

"Hey guys!" we heard a voice yell.

We turned around we saw Ralph. He held out his hands and they were blue.

"I decorated my hands." he said happily.

"No, you didn't." I said. "You drew on them with a blue marker."

"I'm going to become a rainbow!" Ralph laughed.

"You wish." I said.

"Lisa! Let's go! You're gonna be late for class!" called Bart impatiently.

"Will you marry me?" asked Ralph, as he grabbed my hand.

"We'll see. I gotta get to class now." I said, as I broke my hand free.

"Can I hold your hand when we walk to class together?" he asked.

"No." I said.

"Okay, I'm gonna walk next to you." said Ralph.

I rolled my eyes in frustration and said in a deadpan voice, "Alright, Ralph."

"Yay!" he yelled happily.

We went inside the Springfield Elementary and we walked to class.

Bart went into his locker and he put his schoolbag away.

"Hey, I wonder where Lisa is?" he said curiously. But then, he shrugged. "Oh, well, maybe she went to class already."

"Hey you, punk!" he heard a voice shout that sounded like Nelson.

"Oh, crap! It's Nelson! Gotta hide!" he exclaimed. Bart quickly jumped into a garbage pail.

"Give me your lunch money, now!" snarled Nelson.

"Make me!" cried Chuck nervously.

"Come on, give me your lunch money." Nelson said, as he leaned his face very close to Chuck's face.

"No." he said nervously.

"I'll wedgie you."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, yeah?"

Then, he grabbed Chuck by his underwear and held on tightly.

"Put me down! Let me go!" yelled Chuck, as he struggled.

"I'll be happy to let you go, if you give me all your lunch money." chuckled Nelson mischievously.

"Never!" barked Chuck.

"Ay caramba! Chuck's in danger! I gotta save him!" Bart cried. "This looks like a job for the monster!"

"If you're not gonna give me all your lunch money, then I'll have to shake you upside down and let _all _your lunch money come to me." said Nelson mischievously, as he flipped Chuck upside down. Then, he started shaking him.

"Help! Somebody, help, help!" he screamed.

"It's too late." Nelson laughed evilly. "Nobody can help you now."

Suddenly, the purple monster came out of nowhere!

"Let that boy go now!" the purple monster roared.

Nelson stopped shaking Chuck and he looked at the purple monster.

"Were you talking to me?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, I was. How dare you shake that boy upside down?!" he barked furiously.

"I'm sorry, I was gonna let him go." whimpered Nelson.

"Put that boy down now before I kill you!" the purple monster snarled.

Without answering, Nelson flipped Chuck right side up and he put him on the floor.

"Now leave." said the purple monster.

"But, but, but why?" said Nelson.

"I said leave!" screeched the purple monster. "Leave before I lose my temper!"

"Well, I…" Nelson stammered.

Finally, the purple monster couldn't take it anymore. He roared very loud at Nelson's face.

Nelson screamed and he started to run.

"Help me!" he yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, you better run!" shouted the purple monster. "And don't you come back! _Ever!_" Then, he kicked the floor.

Then, Chuck looked at the purple monster and he gasped.

Suddenly, the purple monster took off his mask and it was Bart.

"Bart, it's you. You saved me from Nelson. You're a hero! How can I ever thank you?" said Chuck, as he hugged Bart tightly.

"I saved your life from Nelson picking on you." replied Bart.

"Thank you, Bart!" said Chuck happily.

"No problemo." he said. "It was Milhouse's idea to scare Jimbo, Kearney and Dolph away when they were picking on my lame-o sister on picture day."

"Really?" Chuck said in amazement.

"That's right." Bart answered. Then, he looked at the clock on the wall. It was 9:15a.m.

"Holy crap! I'm late for class!" he cried. "Mrs. Krabappel is gonna kill me for this!"

"Me too! I gotta get to class too! See you at lunchtime!" cried Chuck, as he started running to his classroom.

"Hasta la vista, Chuck!" called Bart, as he started running to his classroom.

Later, that day, it was time for music lessons. I was holding my saxophone.

"Can I sit next to you, Lisa?" asked Ralph.

"Yes, but don't try anything funny." I said seriously.

"Hey, Lisa, is he your boyfriend?" said Janey.

"Uh, no. He's just gonna sit next to me for the rest of the music lesson." I said.

"Lisa, are you feeling okay?" asked Janey, looking all worried. "You look a little pale."

"No, no. I'm fine. I was spending a lot of time outside all weekend." I said nervously.

We went into the music room and saw our music teacher, Mr. Largo.

"Good morning, class. Grab your seats and let's shake this rust out and start jamming." he said. "Now, we're going to practice our song, 'Put On a Happy Face' from the musical, "_Bye Bye Birdie_" for our upcoming recital and you better make me proud!"

"Yes, Mr. Largo!" we said in unison.

"And here we go! Five, six, seven, eight!" Mr. Largo announced.

We all started playing it.

"_Gray skies are gonna clear up, Put on a happy face; Brush off the clouds and cheer up, Put on a happy face._" sung Mr. Largo softly.

I played my saxophone and followed along with the tune, but then I started sweating a bit, but I didn't care. I kept on playing.

"Yeah! Yeah, you guys are tight!" said Mr. Largo proudly.

I saw Janey playing her clarinet clearly and I saw Milhouse playing his base shell clearly. I kept on playing my saxophone, even though I was sweating.

A drop of sweat fell from my head and it landed in the opening of my saxophone. Instead of playing it clearly, it went out of tune and I accidently blew my saxophone very loud!

Everyone stopped playing their instruments and they covered their ears, including Mr. Largo!

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he screamed.

"Ow! My ears!" wailed Milhouse.

_Oh my God! What have I done? _I thought nervously.

Then, the loud noise stopped and everyone uncovered their ears.

Mr. Largo looked at us, sternly. He didn't look like he was joking.

"I'm afraid somebody is out of tune." said Mr. Largo sternly.

"Don't look at me! I didn't do it!" said Janey seriously.

"I believe it was Lisa." said Sherri, as she pointed her finger at me.

Everyone was looking at me in shock.

"What did I do?" I protested.

"Lisa, your saxophone is out of tune and I suggest you play it the right way or you'll get detention for the rest of day." said Mr. Largo seriously. "Got it?"

"Yes, Mr. Largo." I said, still sweating.

"Good. Now fix your saxophone so we can get on with our song." demanded Mr. Largo seriously.

Without answering, I was trying my best to fix the keys on my saxophone.

"Lisa, why did you do that?" asked Ralph, looking all annoyed.

"I can't help it." I answered. "My saxophone was out of tune and now I gotta fix it."

"Lisa, thanks to your stupid saxophone, I just dropped my base shell!" said Milhouse angrily, as he picked up his base shell.

"It's not my fault, Milhouse." I said, as I continued sweating. "It's the reed."

"Uh, Lisa? Why are you sweating?" Milhouse asked.

"Well, it's because, uh…" I stammered.

"Well? What is it?! Spit it out!" he screeched.

Suddenly, I felt like I was going to pass out. Without answering Milhouse's question, I put my saxophone down and I went over to the window. I tried to open it for some fresh air, but I couldn't.

"Come on, come on." I said softly, trying to open the window.

"Hey, Lisa? Would you mind taking your seat again?" asked Mr. Largo. "What are you doing by the window there?"

Everyone turned around and they looked at me.

"I was- I was wondering, what country is Somalia?" I asked, looking like I was about to become sick.

Before Mr. Largo could answer, I started gagging. I knew exactly what was going to happen. I was sweating all over the place, my face started turning green like a frog, my lips started quivering, my eyes were rolling around and I started to become dizzy. I put my hand over my mouth to stop the most terrible, horrible, dreadful, awful thing that was going to happen. But unfortunately, it happened. I threw up all over the drums! Everyone groaned in disgust. Especially Mr. Largo.

"Oh-no." he said, as he put his hand over his forehead and shook his head.

"Oh my God, that is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen!" cried Sherri, as she pinched her nose with her fingers.

"Repulsive." groaned Janey.

"Oh, I should've never jumped on the trampoline after I ate the pizza!" I wailed, as I continued vomiting all over the place.

"Oh, boy." said Mr. Largo. Then he turned to Janey. "Janey, go get Ms. Hoover."

"Yes, Mr. Largo." said Janey, as she ran out of the room.

"Milhouse, go run and tell Groundskeeper Willie that somebody threw up." said Mr. Largo.

"Yes, Mr. Largo." said Milhouse, as he ran out of the room.

"I think it smells like cat vomit in here." said Ralph, as he pinched his nose with his fingers.

In my classroom, Ms. Hoover was at her desk, reading a magazine, when suddenly, Janey came into the classroom.

"Ms. Hoover! Ms. Hoover!" Janey cried, as she went into the classroom.

Ms. Hoover put her magazine down and looked at Janey.

"Janey, shouldn't you be in music class, right now?" said Ms. Hoover seriously.

"I was until something horrible happened! It's Lisa! You gotta come quickly!" cried Janey, as she waved her arms up and down.

"Lisa?!" cried Ms. Hoover.

"Yes, it's Lisa! This is an emergency! Come with me!" she yelled, as she grabbed Ms. Hoover's arm.

Janey took her to the music room and she saw me vomiting all over the place. Everyone was hiding under their chairs.

"I once throwed up too." said Ralph.

"Ralph, 'throwed' is not a word and it's 'threw'." corrected Sherri.

"Sorry, I threw up after I went on the trampoline." he said.

"Don't look at me! Please, don't!" I moaned, as I continued to retch.

"It's okay, Lisa." said Ms. Hoover, as she went over to me. "You're gonna be fine."

"Is she gonna be okay, Ms. Hoover?" asked Janey, looking really worried.

"Don't worry, Janey. She'll be fine. Thanks for telling me." Ms. Hoover replied.

"You're welcome."

"Oh, so that's why Lisa was sweating the whole time." Ralph said sadly, as he came out from his chair.

"Dewey, could you take the kids to the cafeteria?" said Ms. Hoover. "It's lunchtime."

"Sure, Elizabeth." Mr. Largo said.

Then, he gathered all the children as they all came out from their chairs.

"Alright, kids. Stand up, take your instruments with you, hold your noses, get in line and quietly file into the hallway. I know it stinks in here, but it'll be over soon."

The kids did what Mr. Largo said and went to the cafeteria. Ms. Hoover gave me a paper towel to wipe my mouth from retching.

"Ms. Hoover," I said queasily, as I walked down the hall with her. "You told somebody that I'm a nuisance and I don't think I am."

Ms. Hoover looked astonished and she looked at me. "I did? When?" she said.

"On picture day when I was about to take my picture. You told someone that I'm a nuisance." I explained, as I wiped my mouth with the paper towel.

Ms. Hoover laughed and said, "Oh, Lisa, you misunderstood. I meant that trying to get the egg out of your hair was a nuisance for my friend. I didn't say that you were a nuisance."

I felt a little better. "Really?" I said, as I started to smile a bit.

"Yeah, you're not a nuisance!" said Ms. Hoover happily. "You're popular and you're so smart!"

"Thanks, Ms. Hoover." I said, as I hugged her.

"So, do you know what caused you to throw up?" asked Ms. Hoover seriously.

"Well, yesterday, Bart invited Milhouse, Martin, Nelson, Janey and of course, Ralph over for pizza. Then, Bart challenged us to jump on the trampoline without throwing up. Ralph, Milhouse and Martin lost. Janey, Nelson and I were tied because our mother said we were gonna throw up if we keep jumping too long." I explained.

"Wow. It seems to me that you and Bart are breaking new ground together." replied Ms. Hoover.

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

Suddenly, I started to feel dizzy again. My eyes started rolling around again and the next thing I knew, I fell down to the floor on my back and fainted. Ms. Hoover carried me.

Later, I was in Homer's car, out cold.

"You get comfortable in there." said Homer, as he went into the car.

Homer tried to turn the ignition, but it wouldn't start.

"Oh, come on." Homer said, looking all agitated.

He tried and tried and tried again, but the car wouldn't budge.

"What the hell," said Homer madly. "Move, already, you little S.O.B.!"

Everyone from the cafeteria was hearing a strange sound, so they put their earmuffs on and continued eating their lunch.

"Go, already, for crying out loud!" screeched Homer, as he accidently punched the horn on the steering wheel.

No matter how many times Homer has tried to start the car up, it wouldn't go.

"Come on!" he yelled furiously. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Moments later, a tow truck came by.

"Try this one." said Homer, as he gave the card to the tow truck driver. But then, he quickly took it back. "No, no, wait. That's no good. I'm sorry." He gave the tow truck driver a new card. "I think this one's gonna be good."

Note: So, that's the end of chapter 21. I hope you like it and please review! By the way, the song that Mr. Largo and the kids were playing was "Put On a Happy Face" from "Bye Bye Birdie". Gee, I feel very bad for Lisa when she threw up in music class just like Ramona did. Don't you guys think? Be sure to stay tuned for chapter 22 and I'll try to post it up as soon as possible!

THANK YOU & T.T.F.N.: Ta-ta for now!


	22. Chapter 22

Note: Okay, okay. It looks like we're finally up to chapter 22 now. So, as you can see, this story is still not ending yet. We are in the middle of it! I still gotta keep on going! So, on with the chapter!

Chapter 22

Drawing The Longest Picture In The World

Later, I was at home in the living room, sleeping on the couch with Snowball. Homer came in and brought me a glass of water.

"How'd the interview go today, Daddy?" I asked, as I sat myself up.

"Well, I had to cancel the interview when the nurse called." said Homer, as he gave the glass of water to me. "But there's other jobs out there."

"Oh, Dad, I just don't feel like myself today." I said, as I drank some water. "And why do I have to drink a lot of liquid?"

"Well, Dr. Hibbert says you have a stomach virus and you need to get better by drinking a lot of liquid and getting a lot of rest." explained Homer.

Without noticing, Santa's Little Helper came into the living room and stared at me. Then, he jumped up beside me on the blanket, scratched his ears and he slept next to Snowball who lay very still so he wouldn't go away.

"Well, you see, Daddy," I said, as I felt my lower lip tremble. I felt like I was going to cry. "Is this true that I really have a stomach virus?"

"Yeah, sweetie, but you'll feel better soon." he replied.

"No, I won't." I said sadly.

"Yes, you will." Homer said, trying to stay optimistic.

"You don't know what happened." I said, as my voice started breaking.

"Okay, tell me what happened today." said Homer, as he moved closer to me.

"It was awful, Daddy. I threw up on the drums and on the floor in front of my whole class and Mr. Largo. I don't want to go back there." I said tearfully. A tear rolled down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it away with the back of my hand.

"Lisa, no one's blaming you for being sick. You're not the first one. It just happens sometimes if somebody doesn't feel too good like Wendell for example." said Homer, as he put his arm around me.

"He's always like that." I answered. "Last month, we went on a class trip to the Springfield Museum of Natural History and Bart's class came too. When we came to the minerals exhibit, Wendell had both of his hands over his mouth because Bart patted him on the back and then he ran out of the exhibit and into the garbage pail to throw up. It was so disgusting."

"Is that so?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Hey, we're not gonna let one bad day get us down." replied Homer, as he started to change the subject. "Let's do something really special. Just me and you. What would you like to do? Think _big._"

"Well, we could like do some drawing. Maybe like, draw a picture that we won't forget?" I said, as I stroked Snowball's fur.

"Hmm, not a bad idea. Come on, you gotta do better than that! You're so smart, popular and amazing!" said Homer.

"Maybe we could draw Evergreen Terrace." I said.

"Oh! I've got a wonderful idea." said Homer, as he snapped his fingers. "Let's me and you draw the longest picture in the world. What do you think?"

I happily nodded my head.

Homer carried in a shelf of paper and rolled it across the living room. I dumped out my pencil box with my crayons, colored pencils, pencils and markers on the floor. We got on our stomachs and started drawing.

"I'm gonna draw our house, and then I'm gonna draw the Flanders' house… my school and the Springfield Retirement Castle… and everything else as far as I can see." I said, as I drew my pictures.

Suddenly, Maggie came into the living room to see what we were doing. She walked over to us, without tripping, grabbed a yellow marker and started drawing the sun.

"Hey, Maggie, are you gonna draw with us?" asked Homer in a sweet voice.

Maggie nodded her head and she pointed to the sun that she drew.

"Wow, Maggie. That looks wonderful!" I said in amazement.

Maggie went back to her drawing.

"Daddy," I replied. "I think you draw better than anybody in the whole world."

"Oh. Well, thank you, sweetie." said Homer, as he continued drawing. "I think you're wonderful at drawing."

"Thanks." I said, as I drew a picture of me and Bart playing ball with Santa's Little Helper. Then, I turned to Maggie. "What are you drawing now, Maggie?"

Maggie looked at me and she pointed to a drawing of herself, hugging Snowball.

"Aw, that's so nice." I said, as I ruffled Maggie's hair.

"You know, sweetie," Homer replied, as he looked at me. "You, Bart and Maggie make my life very colorful."

I smiled at Homer and I continued to draw. Then, Santa's Little Helper and Snowball came to join us. Santa's Little Helper lied down next to Homer, while Snowball lied down next to me and Maggie as we continued drawing our picture.

Note: Wow, now that was a short chapter just like the other ones! I liked it when Lisa and Homer decided to draw the longest picture in the world. It was really cute when Maggie decided to join them together! This is just like the scene of when Ramona and her dad drew the longest picture in the world from the movie! I hoped you like this chapter and please review! I want to get a lot of reviews! Also, this story is brought to you by "The Smurfs 2" also known as the sequel to the first movie, which hits the big screen once again next week. I urge you to see it now while you can! Don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 23 coming soon, sometime in August!

THANK YOU & T.T.F.N.: Ta-ta for now!


End file.
